From the Ashes
by Murzo
Summary: Follow on from Providence - A few months have passed from the events in Providence, Lex is searching for those responsible for his fathers death and Clark struggles with Chloe's apparent death


**Smallville: From the Ashes**

**Chapter 1: Emptiness**

There was someone breathing heavily in a dark room, breathing in fear as a spotlight suddenly shone on the person from directly above her. It was Chloe, she had been restrained to a chair unable to move any part of her body except her fingers and toes. There were wires and pads attached her and she wondered what they meant, and why she had not been allowed home since she recovered from the gun shot wound. She moved her eyes about the dark room quickly unable to see anything, unable to determine if there was anybody there with her. Her breathing became erratic and wheezy as she became increasingly frightened, there was no one there except her and her own thoughts.

"Where am I?" Chloe shouted trying to wrestle free from the restraints, "Where's my dad?"

Only the silence and darkness answered Chloe, as she became increasingly agitated as she sat alone trying to wrestle free of the restraints. Chloe then began to shake violently and screamed in pain as she was being electrocuted, the current stopped flowing through her body. Chloe looked around wearily as she cried in pain, "Help!" she shouted, but no one was listening, "Please help me"

Lex was looking through a one way window, staring at Chloe with no emotion, he flicked a switch and began talking, "There is no point shouting for help Chloe" Lex said coldly, "There is no one here to help you"

Chloe moved here eyes about trying to find the person who had just talked, "Who...who said that?" Chloe asked still recovering, "who are you?"

"Who I am is of no concern to you" Lex replied forcefully, "but if you want to get out of this alive and see your family and friends again...I suggest that you fully cooperate with me.....Do you understand Chloe?"

"Ye....Yes" Chloe stammered

"I want you to tell me what happened the night you were shot" Lex said hoping that the truth would finally be revealed to him and he could exact his revenge on the person responsible for his fathers death

"I...I was kidnapped by Lionel Luthor" Chloe began unsurely, "but everything is hazy I cant fully remember what happened that night"

Lex flicked the switch, and turned to a man who was sitting jus behind him, "Well is she telling the truth?" Lex asked impatiently

The man scrolled through sheets of wavy lines, as he tried to analyse them as quickly as he could, he turned to Lex a few minutes later, "She is lying" he replied, "she is definitely holding something back"

Lex turned around as he looked at Chloe angrily and flicked the switch again, "Chloe I don't like it when people lie to me" Lex said angrily, "Now tell me what happened the night you were shot!"

"I can't remember" Chloe replied, her voice trembling, "I swear....I can't remember"

Lex again turned to the man behind looking for confirmation that Chloe was telling the truth or not, the man shook his head, as Lex turned back to Chloe, "Well it seems you leave me no alternative" Lex said as he turned a knob in front of him sharply. Chloe began to shake again as volts of electricity flowed through her body, she screamed as the pain became unbearable. Lex watched not caring for the pain Chloe was in, only for the answers she could provide, "Well Chloe" Lex said unemotionally, "Are you ready to give me the answers I want"

Chloe knew that she could not reveal the things she saw that night, she could not expose Clark not after everything he had done to try and help her. A tear of solitude ran down her face as she looked into the darkness, "I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to help you" Chloe said forcing a smile.

Lex looked slightly shell shocked, as he got angrily, "Who do you think you are?" Lex shouted angrily, as his voice boomed in the room where Chloe was restrained, "I will know everything you know Chloe and I swear that until you tell me what I want to know you are going to endure the worst pain imaginable!". Lex turned the knob as far as it could go and watched with pleasure as Chloe began shaking violently, she felt so much pain that it she was unable to scream as all her energy and strength was being used to keep her alive.

The man who was with Lex flipped off the switch, and turned the knob back down, as he got up to Lex, "What are you trying to do?" he said shocked by Lex's behaviour, "You're going to kill her if you keep that up, and then you will never get your answers"

Lex looked the man in the eyes, "Well Doctor Reese" Lex said looking at him in a fit of rage, "What do you suggest?"

"There are other ways Mr Luthor" Dr Reese replied, "but they will take time, you will have to be patient"

"I have already waited two months to get to this point" Lex said angrily as he turned and looked at Chloe, who was crying from the pain she had just endured, "you better get me the answers I want soon"

Lex walked out of the room, and stormed down the hall, as Doctor Reese walked out of the room to the orderlies that were waiting on him, "Knock her out with this" Dr Reese said handing over a needle, "and bring her back to her room"

The men went in as Chloe opened her eyes, "Who is that?" she barely said. One of them men took the stopper of the needle and put it into Chloe's arm, "What is that" Chloe said wearily, "Why are you doing this to me?", Chloe's eyelids became heavier and the world slowly became a dark place again as she slowly fell into unconsciousness. The men dragged her out of the room where she had been just cruelly tortured by Lex, Dr Reese looked on as Chloe was dragged towards her room, he wrote something on his clipboard, "We'll see how long you can hold out Chloe" he said quietly to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe's turned and looked at Clark as Lionel fired, Clark began to run at super speed to stop the bullet. Clark could see the bullet clearly as he closed in on it, he reached out to grab it but he began to slow down...he wasn't going to make it. He watched on as the bullet hit Chloe and her eyes opened wide with the impact and shock, Clark looked at her face as her eyes looked deep into him as she fell slowly back to the floor. Clark ran over to her and lifted her head slightly, Chloe looked up at him a tear running down her face, "Clark" she said wearily as her eyes closed over.

"Chloe!" Clark said, broken inside, "CHLOE!"

Clark sat up in his bed, covered in sweat as he looked about his room breathing heavily. Clark moved to the edge of his bed and set his feet on the cold floor, he leaned forward and put his head in his hands, his nightmares would not go away...every night he was forced to relive losing Chloe all over again. There was a knock on his bedroom door and Clark lifted his head up slowly not replying.

"Clark?" Martha's voice said from the other side of the door, "Clark are you ok?"

Clark sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine" he replied as he got to his feet

"Well breakfast is ready if you want some" Martha said worried, trying to get some response from Clark

"I'll be down soon" Clark answered lowly, he walked to his window and opened the curtains as the sun burst into his room and shone warmly onto his face. Clark closed his eyes and opened them slowly as they adjusted to the light, he looked out across the farm and felt how unfair it was that he was still here and that Chloe was gone, no matter what he tried he could not force himself to get over her death. He picked some clothes up of the floor and got dressed. Clark came down the stairs, Jonathan was sitting at the table looking at the paper as Martha sat down beside him handing him his coffee.

"Good morning son" Jonathan said looking up at Clark, "what are you up to today?"

Clark sat down showing no emotion, "Nothing" Clark replied, "I don't really feel like doing much"

Jonathan looked at Martha, both knew that Clark was struggling to realise that he cannot save everyone even if that person is someone he cares for, he looked back at Clark who was just sitting in his chair staring at his breakfast, "Well in that case you should be able to help me out on the farm today" Jonathan said smiling at Clark.

Clark sighed and pushed his chair back and got up from the table, "Clark are you not going eat anything?" Martha asked concerned

"I'm not hungry" Clark replied quietly as he walked out the door onto the porch, he knew his parents were only trying to help him but no one could, it was his fault Chloe was gone. Martha turned to Jonathan looking worried and concerned for Clark, Jonathan put his arm around her, "It's ok" Jonathan said reassuringly, "He just needs time"

"Jonathan he has been like this for months now" Martha said teary eyed, "He has those nightmares every night, he's not eating...how do we know how this will affect him? He could leave again for all we know"

"I'll talk to him" Jonathan replied, kissing Martha on the forehead, "we'll help him get through this". Jonathan got up and walked outside to Clark, he stood beside him looking out over the crops silently for a few moments before looking down at Clark, "Clark, I know you are having a hard time trying to get over Chloe's death but your mother and I are here for you" Jonathan said softly putting his hand firmly on Clarks shoulder, "We hear your nightmares son, we hear you shout her name if you need to talk Clark all you have to do is come to us"

Clark hung his head as he leaned on the porch frame, Jonathans face turned to disappointment as he waited for a few moments for a response from Clark but all he got was silence. Jonathan turned to go back inside as his hand slid from Clarks shoulder.

"She was there" Clark said, as Jonathan stopped sharply and turned back to Clark.

"What did you say Clark?" Jonathan asked concerned

Clark stood up straight and turned to face his dad, "She was there" he said again, a slight tone of anger in his voice, "I could see her, I should have been able to save her"

"You did the best you could son" Jonathan replied hoping Clark would listen to his words, "you did everything you physically could, it was Lionel that brought it all about, you have got to stop blaming yourself Clark you did everything you could"

"But she's still dead" Clark shouted angrily back, "my best wasn't good enough was it, how can I expect to protect you, mom and anybody else I care about if I couldn't save Chloe!". Clark slid down the porch frame his back leaning against it as he put his arms on his knees, tears ran down his face as he looked up at Jonathan, "I...I should have been able to save her" Clark said his voice wavering, "I....I". Clark broke down, as Martha came out and saw her son in a heap on the ground crying.

"Clark!" Martha said concerned, as she got down beside him. She put her arms around her son as Clark rested his head on her shoulder, "I miss her mom" Clark said his tears falling onto Martha's shoulder, "I should have been able to save her"

A tear ran down Jonathans cheek, he had never seen his son like this before, Clark was so indestructible that it would always be far harder for him to lose someone close to him that for somebody else, especially when he felt that he could have stopped it from happening. Jonathan got down to Clark taking his arm, "Come on son, lets get you inside" Jonathan said helping a drained looking Clark to his feet and into the house.

**Chapter 2: A Dark Place**

It was a damp cloudy day, and a cold wind was blowing strongly as specks of rain spat from the sky. Clark walked his head hanging, a hero slowly being destroyed from the inside out, by his own inner turmoil, his refusal to let go of what happened to Chloe. He stopped and crouched down, running his hand over the grass and smiling painfully, "Hey Chloe" Clark said quietly as he turned his head and looked at her gravestone, it was first time he had been to her grave since she died, "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you sooner"

A tear ran slowly down his face as he tried to gather his thoughts, he wanted to see Chloe, see her face just to say goodbye and that he was sorry, "Clark?" a voice came from behind Clark, "Is that you?"

Clark wiped the tear from his face and got to his feet to see who it was, he turned around and saw Chloe's dad standing in front of him, "Mr Sullivan" Clark replied feeling slightly uncomfortable, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to say goodbye" Gabe replied as he crouched down and set flowers on her grave, "I'm not going to see her for a while"

Clark look confused by what Gabe had said, "Do you want me to go?" Clark asked

"No...stay" Gabe replied as he looked up at Clark and smiled, "It's good to know that it's not just me that still comes up here"

Clark smiled slightly as he looked down at Gabe, "What did you mean that you were here to say goodbye?" Clark asked, hoping that he didn't come across as being rude.

"I'm moving back to Metropolis Clark" Gabe replied as he slowly got to his feet, "there are a lot of bad memories for me here and might not be back for a while, so I just wanted to say goodbye to Chloe and tell her I miss her"

Clark could see Gabe struggling to hold back his grief, "I should g...." Clark said before being interrupted

"It's alright Clark I'm finished here" Gabe interrupted as he set his hand on Chloe's gravestone, "But before I go, would you do me a favour Clark?"

"Sure Mr Sullivan" Clark replied unsurely

"Would you just come by here every so often, make sure the grave is alright?" Gabe asked as he looked tearfully at Clark

Clark nodded, "Yes" Clark replied quietly

Gabe smiled as he crouched beside the gravestone and ran his hand across Chloe's name, "Goodbye Chloe, I love you" Gabe said quietly, as he got and patted Clark on the shoulder before walking off. Clark turned and watched as Gabe walked off, he wished that he could walk away and forget everything that had happened, but he had to find his own way to deal with what happened. Clark crouched down beside Chloe's gravestone as he stared down at the ground, "Chloe I should have been able to stop this from happening" Clark said his voice wavering, "You should be here, it.....it's just not the same without you", a few tears ran down his face and fell onto Chloe's grave as Clark lifted his head slowly and looked at her gravestone, "I.....I miss you Chloe"

Clark sat with his head against Chloe's gravestone, his eyes closed as the events of the night she died played over and over again in his head. What if he had done things differently, what if he had just accepted Lionel's offer, it would probably have been better than what did happen and all the suffering that has been caused because of his decision. Clark opened his eyes and got to his feet, would it be better if he just stopped using his abilities all together. Clark looked at Chloe's gravestone, each letter of her name that had been carved into it hurt Clark in a way that he had never felt before, "I promise I will never let this happen again" Clark said almost angrily, as he turned and slowly walked away.

Lana put a key into the doors of the Talon and opened the doors, when she suddenly felt a pair hands on her shoulders. Lana spun around in shock and saw Pete grinning knowing that he had scared her, she gave Pete a scolding look but ending up smiling with him as she hit him in the arm, "You scared me" Lana said as she walked into the Talon as Pete followed.

Pete laughed quietly, "I know" he replied grinning, "so what are you up to later?"

"I don't know" Lana replied coyly, "but I could be persuaded to do something, if the offer was good enough"

Pete smiled as he looked towards the floor, "How about a movie?" Pete asked pausing for moment, "and maybe something to eat after it?"

"Sure" Lana answered as Pete's face beamed with delight, Lana face turned from a happiness to a real seriousness, "but I think we need to talk first"

"I had a feeling this was going to come up sooner or later" Pete sighed realising that this conversation was going to come up sooner or later, "I take it this is about Clark"

Lana looked uncomfortable, "Well we have been going out for months now" Lana replied, "and we agreed that we would tell Clark before we started anything..."

"I know" Pete replied taking Lana's hand and looking into her eyes, "I've wanted to tell him too, he's my best friend". Pete paused and stared at the ground, "But Clark hasn't been the same since Chloe died" Pete said concerned for his friend, "it's like he's shut himself off from the world, he wont talk to anybody he doesn't go out anymore, it's like some part of him died with Chloe"

Lana could see Pete's concern for Clark, "We can try to help him if you want" Lana replied as Pete looked up at her again, "We can go to him, talk to him.... do something"

Pete shook his head, "What if he finds out about us?" Pete said unsurely as he backed away from Lana, "What are we going to say? I don't know what we can do"

"Maybe it would be best if we are just honest Pete" Lana replied with a pleading look, "It would probably be better than Clark finding out some other way, let him hear it from his friends"

Pete sat down in a chair, his head in his hands, "I don't know Lana" Pete stammered, knowing that Chloe's death had really affected Clark, "I don't know if Clark could take the news about us....he's really messed up at the moment"

"It's ok Pete" Lana said as she sat down beside him and grasped his hand, "we'll figure out something"

Pete looked at Lana and smiled, "Clark could really use a couple of friends right now" Pete said softly, "we have kind of avoided him the few times we have seen him"

Lana's eyes dropped knowing that Pete was right, "Yeah" she replied quietly, "I've never seen him like this before....he really has taken Chloe's death badly, much more than the rest of us"

"Clark hasn't really lost anybody close to him before" Pete replied seriously, "I think he blames himself for her death, or maybe it's because of the way things were between them when she died"

"What do you mean?" Lana asked concerned, knowing little of the events that had occurred before Chloe was killed

Pete rubbed his eyes knowing it was best to leave the past alone, "It's probably best if we don't go into it" Pete replied quietly, "It was between Clark and Chloe......and don't want to drag up anything that has been put to rest"

Lana put her arm around Pete, "Ok" she said softly, Pete looked into Lana's eyes and was grateful that she was understanding, he smiled and kissed gently for a moment.

A dark figure sat at a desk in the office of Lionel Luthor staring at a computer screen, the figure leant forward as the dull light from the computer screen revealed the his face...it was Lex. His father was gone now and now his fathers empire was under his control, he felt that this was what he had always wanted but he now wished that it could have been under different circumstances. Lex had not returned to Smallville since his fathers death, he was truly alone now and something dangerous was growing inside him, something he promised many years ago he would not allow. Lex lifted a tumbler that had been sitting on his desk and drunk the remaining scotch that was in it before opening a file on his computer.

Images from the Kawatchi caves opened as Lex slowly browsed through them, trying to make some connection between them and his fathers death. He then opened a drawer and took out a police file, it contained everything that related to their investigation into the night his father was shot by his own security guards. Lex read through each of the security guards accounts of what happened when they entered this office three months ago, it didn't make any sense....something was holding his father in the air and when they fired at it and it disappeared to one of the office windows. The bullets they had fired then hit his father and were ultimately the reason he was dead, Lex rubbed his face in frustration, so many questions, so much information but none of the answers to link them together, except for Chloe.

The doors to his office opened as a man walked in with a package in his hand, "Mr Taylor, I hope that you have come with good news" Lex said menacingly

Mr Taylor set the package on Lex's desk, "My associates and I wish to apologise for any inconvenience we have caused you" he said unsurely, "We hope that you will consider the matter closed now"

Lex's eyes narrowed, "You're families will be safe for now" Lex said coldly, as he stood up slowly and walked towards Mr Taylor. He stopped and stared at Mr Taylor emotionless, as Mr Taylor looked increasingly uncomfortable with the situation he was in, "Just remember that if you and your associates try to renege or change a deal that you have made with me again, there will be serious repercussions"

"Ye....Yes Mr Luthor" Mr Taylor stuttered as he turned and tried to make his way out of Lex's office as quickly as possible

"Oh and Mr Taylor" Lex said loudly, as Mr Taylor stopped immediately, "I hope that you and your associate know how forgiving I am, and I will expect some sort of repayment that I see fit for this forgiveness"

"Of course Mr Luthor" Mr Taylor replied before quickly leaving Lex's office.

Lex walked to his desk and opened the package, he lifted out an audio cassette and put it into the player turning the volume to max. He poured himself a drink, before he pressed play, Lex walked around his office slowly as the cassette played and nothing of any significance seemed to be happening when the tape crackled for a few moments and he then heard his fathers voice.

'Get over there Miss Sullivan' Lionel's voice boomed

'You're hurting me' Lex recognised the voice as Chloe's, 'please just let me go'

'Get over there now Miss Sullivan or I will kill you' Lionel's voice shouted

There was again silence from the tape except for the sounds of drawers opening in his fathers office, Lex continued to listen intently to the events which had occurred in the office where he stood right now.

'Ahh Clark' Lionel's voice said, as Lex turned quickly to the cassette player at the mention of Clarks name, 'You arrived a lot quicker than I had anticipated'. There was a few moments silence before Lionel's voice again boomed loudly from the player, 'Clark you cant win just accept your fate and join me willingly'

Lex could not believe what he was hearing, that someone he trusted, someone who he considered a friend...his only friend, knew what had happened to his father that night and not said anything. Lex could only think if Clark was somehow responsible for killing his father. He listened as the rest of the nights events, as the gun shots the security guards fired and he heard his father's yells of pain. The tape ended as Lex walked back and forth in his angrily, how could Clark have kept this from him? What had his father found out about Clark? Why did his father draw a symbol from the caves?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh" Lex yelled as he threw his drink at the office wall in fit of rage, the glass smashing into a million fragments, he walked to his desk and slammed his hands down on it. He looked up at the computer screen, a photograph of a symbol from the caves switched to a police photo of the symbol his father drew in his own blood, Lex stared at the image as his rage and anger intensified, it was like the image was mocking him and his attempts at trying to find out what truly happened that night. Lex flipped the desk over, as sparks flew across the floor as the computer monitor smashed, Lex breathed heavily as he stared with an insane look at the destruction he had just caused, he would find out what happened no matter what, he would not let anybody stand in his way. Lex sat down in his chair in the darkness and turned it to look out over Metropolis, Clark had a lot to answer and for and Lex promised that he would make Clark answer his questions.

**Chapter 3: Pain of Memory**

Night had engulfed Smallville, as the moon shone brightly in the endless blanket of the night sky. Clark stood alone on the porch looking at the stars, wondering what his family's and friends lives would have been like if had had not come here, would Chloe still be alive. Clark felt he had not been strong enough to save Chloe, he promised that he would not let anybody else he loved suffer the same fate as Chloe. Clark stepped of the porch and walked towards the barn slowly, knowing his parents could not understand what he was about to do.

Clark walked into the barn shutting the doors behind him, he walked to his dads tool box and began searching through it, looking for something he thought he would never intentionally seek out. Clark stopped searching as he stared at the tool box for a few moments almost as if something had hypnotised him, he moved his arm slowly in and lifted out a small metal box and set it on top of the tool box. Clark stood still, his eyes transfixed on the box, he looked around the barn just to make sure that he was alone. Clark closed his eyes and could see Chloe's face, he took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again, he moved his hand to the lid of the box, he was unsure if he should continue as he breathed heavily. He opened the box slowly as a bright green glow emitted from the box, Clark shut the lid over feeling so much pain already like the pain he was suffering when Chloe died. Clark stared at the box knowing that if he could have bore the pain, just tried to resist the affect the kryptonite had on him he could have saved Chloe.

Clark gritted his teeth, he flipped the lid of the box open quickly as a bright green glow from the kryptonite illuminated the barn, Clark fell to one knee with the sudden course of pain through his entire body. He could feel his strength quickly ebb away, Clark lifted his head wearily and used whatever strength he could muster to try and pull himself to his feet. As Clark slowly got to his feet, but he could not maintain his balance as he fell backwards, hitting the ground with a strong thud. Clark lay paralytic, unable to move, unable to call for help, he lay struggling to breath as the intense pain caused by the kryptonite continued to torture him.

"Clark?" Jonathan shouted, "Clark are you in here?"

Jonathan walked into the barn and was shocked at the sight of Clark laying on the ground, drenched in his own sweat, "Clark!" Jonathan shouted worried for his son, he saw the green glow from the metal box and ran to it shutting it firmly before getting down to Clark, "Are you ok son?"

"I'm fine dad" Clark said as he wearily sat up

"Who did this son?" Jonathan said angrily as looked around the barn suspiciously

"I did" Clark replied sharply as he got to his feet

Jonathan turned and looked at Clark in confusion and shock at his sons reply, "What?" he said bemused, "What do you mean you did this?"

"I did this" Clark replied a slight tone of anger and frustration in his voice, "I exposed myself to the kryptonite"

"Why son?" Jonathan asked concerned, "Why would you do this to yourself?"

Clark turned away from his dad, his dad couldn't understand, his dad did not know what he was going through, "It doesn't matter dad" Clark replied quietly as he began to walk slowly away from Jonathan.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter Clark?" Jonathan replied angrily, as Clark continued to walk away from him, "Clark you're going nowhere until you tell me what you were doing in here". Clark continued to walk away slowly in silence, Jonathan walked quickly after him, "Clark!" Jonathan shouted, "Clark! Get back here!"

Jonathan spun Clark around to face him, "Tell me what's going on with you son" Jonathan said loudly, "Let me help you, what were you doing in there?"

Clark looked up sharply, as all his frustration and anger that had built up inside over the past few months seemed to explode from him, "What do you want from me?" Clark shouted angrily back, "You want to know why I was doing that.....it's because of the kryptonite that I couldn't save Chloe!....I wasn't strong enough, if I had of been I would have saved her"

"Clark" Jonathan said sympathetically

"No dad Lionel was right" Clark shouted angrily back

"What do you mean Lionel was right?" Jonathan replied confused

"If all it takes is a small rock to hurt me what chance do I have of being able to protect the people who I care about" Clark said realising that all it took was someone to know his weakness, and that would be enough for them to stop him from protecting his family and friends, "I'll never be strong enough to protect you...mom...Lana", Clark paused for a few moments, "That's why I was trying to somehow block or resist the effect of kryptonite has on me"

"Clark everyone has their weaknesses" Jonathan said softly, "you're no different son, but kryptonite could kill you son"

"I know dad... for a few moments there...." Clark paused, "no it doesn't matter"

"What is it Clark?" Jonathan asked concerned

"I wished you wouldn't have found me" Clark replied quietly, as Jonathan stared at him not believing what he had said "I just thought it would probably be better if I weren't around, maybe all these bad things would stop happening"

"Listen son, your mother and I wouldn't change anything we've done when it come to you...you're our son and we love" Jonathan said as he put his arm around his son, "but what you have got to realise is that a lot more bad things would happen if you weren't around, but you can't feel responsible for everything bad that happens"

"I know dad" Clark replied quietly, "it's just hard to know that I have all these gifts, yet all it took to prevent me from saving Chloe was a small rock"

"I know son, but throughout your life you will lose people close to you" Jonathan said seriously, "and you will have no control over it, but always know that there will be people here for you if you ever need us"

A slit in a door opened, letting in a column of light which shone onto Chloe's face. Chloe opened her eyes, the light stinging her eye's having spent a few days alone in the darkness of her room. Chloe breathed heavily afraid that they were going to take her again, hurt her again. She scrambled along the bed on which she laying, and curled up in a dark corner, almost believing that this was enough to hide herself from the people that were keeping her. She could her the locks to her room slowly being undone, as she frantically clutched her blanket close to her in sheer fright of what would await her, the door opened as the light from the corridor slowly poured into the room. As the door opened wider, Chloe could see the light getting closer to her, she got up and ran to the opposite corner of the room, trying to stay in the darkness, hide from those who were hurting her.

An orderly walked into the room, and saw Chloe curled up in the corner, "It's ok Chloe" he said as he slowly made his way over to her, "We're not here to hurt you, we're just here to take you to Doctor Reese"

"Stay away from me" Chloe screamed in sheer fear of what would happen to her, she got up and began to move around the room trying to keep as much distance between herself and the orderly, "Leave me alone!"

The orderly signalled with his hand for a colleague to join him, "Come on Chloe we're all friends here" he replied as another orderly walked into the room and began making his way slowly towards Chloe, "Doctor Reese just wants to talk you, nothing bad is going to happen"

"I've heard that before" Chloe snapped, looking between both orderlies frantically, there was no way she was going to stop them from taking her. A tear ran down her face, as she suddenly lunged forward trying to make a dash for the door, one of the orderlies grabbed her and threw her onto her bed and restrained both of her arms behind her back, "Please don't do this" Chloe pleaded, as tears rolled slowly down her face while they handcuffed her, "please"

"You know the rules Chloe" the orderly replied, as he finished cuffing her, "when Doctor Reese tells us that you're well enough we will stop doing this"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Chloe angrily replied, as the orderlies lifted her to her feet, "I don't know why I'm here....and all I have been able to figure out is that you torture your patients"

"Look just get moving Chloe" the orderly replied, as he led Chloe out of her room, "you can ask Doctor Reese all these questions during your meeting"

The orderlies led Chloe through the bare corridors, as she heard the screams and shouts of the other patients from their rooms. They stopped at a door, as Chloe looked up at the main orderly, "Am I meant to guess what's behind it?" Chloe asked sarcastically

The orderly looked at her grimly, "Just give me a minute while I find they key" he replied slightly annoyed, "here we go" he continued as he unlocked the door and opened it

Chloe stepped through the door, she closed her eyes, tilting her head up slightly as the sun shone brightly and warmly onto her face, had it been so long since she felt the sun? She could not remember...but it felt good to feel it again. Chloe opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the sunlight, she looked at her surroundings and thought that she had somehow passed into a different world, as she looked at the lush green gardens of the institute in which she was being kept, she could only think of how beautiful and tranquil it all was, unlike the depression and suffering that was inside. She walked forward and sat down on the steps that lead to the door from which she came, and looked around and took in the scenery that was all around her because she did not know how long this peace would last.

A voice from behind her shattered the serenity she felt in her current surroundings, "Beautiful, isn't it Chloe" the voice said strongly

Chloe turned and looked up wearily, "Doctor Reese I presume" she replied with disdain, "So what sort of torture do you have lined up today? Have some squirrels attack me?"

Dr Reese smiled, "No, I just thought it was time we talked" he said as he walked down the steps, "Come...join me for a walk please"

Chloe got up and followed him, "A talk?" Chloe said angrily, "Well maybe you can tell me what this place is then?"

"Of course, this is a mental research institute" Dr Reese replied, "but we also treat people with mental and psychological problems...we're sort of half and half"

Chloe looked slightly confused, "Well if you treat people, you may have wanted to try talking to me before you started running a volts of electricity through me" she replied angrily as she paused for a few moments, "What am I even doing here? There's nothing the matter with me"

Dr Reese grinned slightly, "I know" he said menacingly

"What!" Chloe said shocked by Dr Reese's agreement, "Well what am I doing here?"

"Chloe you're the only witness to the murder of Lionel Luthor" he replied as he stopped and looked at Chloe sinisterly, "you are the only person that really knows what happened that night, and I have been charged with finding out what you saw"

"The police would never condone what you're doing to me" Chloe replied in confusion

"Who said the police put you here?" Dr Reese said darkly, as he moved close to Chloe's ear

"What?" Chloe said unable to figure out why she was here, "Well who is keeping me here? Why hasn't my dad or my friends been here to see me?"

Dr Reese laughed at Chloe's confusion, "As far as your father and friends are concerned..." he whispered into her ear, "you're dead!"

Chloe's eyes opened wide as her face turned to an expression of shock and horror, "N...No" she replied in utter shock, "Y...You're lying! There's no way...."

"It's true Chloe" Dr Reese interrupted, "So now I am going to offer you a deal, tell me now, rite here what happened in that office when Lionel was killed and I promise that you will never have to endure anything like you have previously"

Chloe was still in shock, oblivious to what Dr Reese had just said, "Why....Why would somebody do this?" she said teary eyed, distraught that no one knew that she was here, no one to help her

Dr Reese put his hands on her shoulder firmly a shook her slightly snapping her out of her thoughts, "Chloe, tell me what happened that night and you will never have to suffer again"

Chloe looked up at him, she could not betray Clark, she could not tell them what she had seen, "No!" she replied her voice trembling

Dr Reese looked slightly disappointed, "Reconsider Chloe" he said softly, trying to convince her that it would be much easier this way, "There are worse things that we could do to get the information we require". Chloe did not reply, refusing to change her mind, "Well that's a shame" he replied, as he took a telescopic metal baton out of his pocket. He looked around, seeing that there was no one but him and Chloe on the grounds, "a real shame", as he swung his arm down which extended the baton, he then struck Chloe strongly in the back of her legs. Chloe fell to the ground, as she screamed in pain, a few orderlies ran out to see what was happening.

"Get over here!" Dr Reese shouted angrily, signalling to the orderlies. They ran to the spot where Chloe was laying, "She was trying to escape" Dr Reese continued, as the orderlies picked up Chloe, "put her in solitary confinement, with minimum food and water rations"

The orderlies dragged a pain ridden Chloe inside and threw her into a small dark room, closing the door abruptly on her. Chloe lay on the cold floor crying, more alone than she had ever realised, she curled up into the corner of the room completely devoid of hope and with the horrific thoughts of what they would do to her next.

**Chapter 4: Searching Truth**

It was early morning and there was a cold wind blowing, Clark was driving through Smallville in the pickup delivering some of the farms produce to the local stores. He drove past the Talon and saw that the doors were open, he thought it was a little strange that it was open so early and thought he should have a look. He pulled over and got out of the pickup, and walked slowly towards the Talon, it had been so long since he had been there, talked to his friends...it would probably be good to see a friendly face. Clark smiled as he walked in quietly, "Lan...." Clark said, suddenly pausing.

Lana and Pete broke off their kiss as they spun around to see who had interrupted and were shocked to see Clark standing at the doors looking at them. Clark stood opened mouthed almost shock and disbelief at what he had seen, they stood quietly looking at each other, neither one knowing how to break the unbearable silence. Lana moved towards Clark, "Clark" she said softly.

Clark looked down at her sharply and backed off keeping his distance from her and Pete, he stood still again for a few moment and looked up at Pete confused, "What's going on between you two?" Clark asked uncomfortably

"Clark we didn't want you to find out this way" Lana replied, hoping Clark would understand, "We wanted to tell you..."

"How long has it been..." Clark asked, unable to bring himself to finish his question

Pete rubbed the back of his head as he moved forward awkwardly, "A few months" he replied, "shortly after Chloe..."

"A few months!" Clark said slightly angry, "so when were you going to tell me?"

"Clark, please try and understand" Lana said pleadingly, "we never expected this happen, but you haven't been around since Chloe died, you haven't been the same and we didn't know how to tell you"

"Oh you didn't know how to tell me!" Clark said sarcastically, "Is it that hard to come out to the farm and say 'Hey Clark we're going out', you're supposed to be my friends"

"Clark...." Pete replied pausing, knowing how Clark felt...still feels about Lana, "the only thing we can say is sorry"

"You're supposed to be my best friend Pete!" Clark said angrily, "You knew how I felt about her, you knew why I couldn't be with her but you still went ahead with this"

Lana was taken aback by what Clark had said, after many months of him saying he did not love her, "Clark you said you did not love me, and did not want to be with me" Lana said forcefully back, "so I had to move on, and you cant blame me or Pete for what has developed between us"

"Clark, look you know I wouldn't do something like that to you" Pete said concerned for his friend, "we were as surprised about this as you were, I never expected this but we both feel the same for each other and we did not want to let this opportunity slip by us"

"Clark you're our friend" Lana continued, "cant you be happy for us?"

Clark looked at the floor frustrated, "I'm......I'm sorry" Clark replied quietly, as he quickly turned and walked out of the Talon. Lana turned and looked at Pete concerned, Pete sighed and went after Clark.

"Clark!" Pete called as Clark walked quickly towards the pickup, "Clark man, wait up"

Clark paused for a few moments before turning around slowly to Pete, unsure of how to act towards him, "What do you want me to say Pete?" Clark said sharply

"I don't know" Pete replied, "say something, we never meant for you to find out this way, please Clark... understand"

"Understand what Pete!" Clark replied angrily walking up to Pete, "Understand how my best friend is going out with the girl I....I.....I don't even know how I feel anymore"

Pete could see the frustration and anger that was in Clark, he knew how Clark blamed himself for Chloe's death, how he hasn't been able to let go of his guilt, his grief, "We cant help they way we feel for each other" Pete said honestly, looking straight at Clark, "I know what you must be going through, with what happened to Chloe and now this...."

"What do you know!" Clark interrupted furiously, as he gripped Pete, "You know nothing of what I'm going through!", a madness had drew on Clarks face as he continued, "You don't know what it's like to have the power to save people, and you don't know how useless and weak you feel when a friend dies in your arms"

"Chloe was my friend to Clark" Pete said forcefully back, Clark could see the fear on Pete's face, a fear of what he could do to him, and let go of Pete. "Clark you've got to let go of her, not for me, not for your parents, but for yourself and for Chloe" Pete continued concerned by guilt that was consuming his friend, "Chloe wouldn't have wanted you to be like this, she enjoyed life Clark and that's what you need to remember"

"I'm....I'm sorry Pete" Clark replied quietly, as he leaned against the pickup realising how much he had lost grip on himself, "I would never have...well you know"

"It's ok Clark" Pete replied with a concerned look on his face, "So are we cool?"

"Yeah, it's...it's jus going take me some time to get used to you two..." Clark answered looking up at Pete, "Look I better go, I've still got all these to deliver"

"Ok Clark" Pete replied as Clark got into the pickup, "You're sure you're ok?"

"I will be" Clark answered, forcing a smile, "tell Lana I'm sorry for the way I acted"

"Sure" Pete replied as Clark started the engine, "I'll catch you later then Clark"

Pete turned and walked back towards the Talon, the smile on Clarks face slowly disappeared as he watched Pete walk into the Talon. Clark gritted his teeth and his grip on the steering wheel s tightened, until imprints of his hands were present, he put the pickup into gear clumsily and pulled away slowly wondering how he managed to make a mess of everything, why everything in his life seemed to go against him. Clark sighed heavily feeling his life could not get much worse.

Clark had delivered the last of the farms produce and was driving slowly back to the farm, he was confused, angry, there was so many things going through him that there was no place to begin dealing with them. As he was passing the Luthor mansion, that had lay empty since Lex moved to Metropolis to run Luthor Corp, something caught Clarks eye and he stopped the pickup, as he watched Lex get out of a limousine and look around his surroundings, as he took in the air of his old home. Clark got out of the pickup and ran over to the gates, happy that his friend was back, "Lex!" Clark shouted beaming with delight, and waving at his friend.

Lex turned around his eyes narrowing at the site of Clark, he felt betrayed by Clarks secretiveness, his arrogance to show up at his fathers funeral, the deception Clark carried out pretending to care about Lex's quest to find his fathers killer when all along he was there that night, he was there when his father died. Lex spoke to a guard, and the guard walked to the gates and unlocked them and showed Clark in. Lex smiled painfully, hiding the anger and malice he felt towards Clark. Clark and Lex hugged briefly, as Clark pulled back.

"What are you doing back?" Clark asked

Lex smirked, "I'm just here to take care of a bit of business" he replied, pausing for a few seconds before he grudgingly continued, "and to see how a friend was doing"

Clark smiled, "So how long are you back for?" he asked

"I don't really know yet" Lex answered, looking intensely at Clark, "it depends on how long it takes me to sort out the business I have here"  
  
"What have you been doing in Metropolis then?" Clark asked, wanting to hear what his friend had been up to for so long

A dark smile seemed to come over Lex, "I've been running Luthor Corp, this is the first break I've really had since my dad was murdered" Lex replied, "You remember what I told you at my fathers funeral, and I intend to keep to that promise"

Clark looked slightly uncomfortable as he put he put his hands into his pockets, "Yeah I remember, so have you found out anymore about what happened?" Clark asked, afraid that Lex may have found out that he was there that night

Lex sighed, "No, although there are few leads that I've yet to investigate" he replied disappointed, "but there's one question that has been continually going through my head....maybe you can answer it for me Clark?"

"What is it Lex?" Clark asked curiously

"I just cant seem to find a reason for what Chloe was doing there" Lex replied, running his hand over his smooth bald head, "have you got any idea what she would have been doing there, why she would have been there with my father?"

"I'm sorry Lex, I wish I knew" Clark answered, "I want to know as much as you do the person who killed your dad, because they were probably responsible for Chloe as well"

Lex head dropped as he looked at the ground, wanting to strike out at Clark but he couldn't, he had to know what actually happened to his father, he had to control this situation...make it play out his way, "I'm sorry for reminding you about that Clark" Lex said quietly, "where were you anyway that night?"  
  
"Why?" Clark replied defensively, feeling increasingly uncomfortable  
  
" It was just a simple question Clark" Lex replied staring coldly at Clark, before he smiled and patted Clark on the arm, "it's not like you were there too"  
  
Clarks face looked to have been shattered when Lex spoke those words, he snapped himself out of it quickly as he smiled back, "Listen Lex I have to get the pickup back to my dad" Clark said quickly, "it's good to have you back"  
  
"No problem Clark" Lex replied, "It was good to see you"  
  
"I'll see you later then" Clark said, as he turned and began walking back towards the pickup  
  
Lex stood completely still with a cold emotionless stare transfixed on Clark, he could feel the rage boiling inside him knowing the betrayal Clark had carried out. He watched as Clark got into the pickup and drive off slowly, Lex turned and walked into the mansion and walked angrily his fists clenched towards his office. He suddenly stopped at a door and stared at the lock, he took a set of keys out of his pocket and singled out a key and unlocked the door. Lex turned the knob slowly and opened the door and walked in slowly as the stale air filled his lungs, he flicked a switch on the wall as computers began to boot up, and lights comes on.  
  
Lex stood looking at a picture of a smiling Clark on a large screen, Lex infuriated by the picture, he lifted a keyboard of one of the computers and through it shattering the screen. Lex stared at the broken pieces strewn about the floor, it was time he shattered Clarks seemingly perfect life. Lex took out his phone and dialled a number, "Dr Reese I have been patient and yet you have returned nothing to me!" Lex said angrily down the phone, "Now I don't care how you get the information I want, but I want it immediately"

"Mr Luthor it takes time" Dr Reese voice cracked pleadingly from the phone

"You have had adequate time Dr Reese!" Lex snapped, "or do I have to take my money and patient elsewhere?"

"N...No" Dr Reese replied, "there is one method we have not tried, but it is still early in development and there is a high risk that Miss Sullivan could die if we undertake it"

"I've waited long enough" Lex said emotionless, "carry out the procedure"

"Very well Mr Luthor" a disappointed Dr Reese replied

Lex hung up and put the phone back in his pocket, he looked around at all the information he had on Clark, and realised that in reality his best friend had always been a complete stranger. Lex walked out of the room slamming the door behind him, he locked the door and walked into his office, he poured himself a large glass of scotch and sat down at his desk as he sipped at his drink. He saw a picture of his father, he lifted it while setting his drink down and stared at it for a few moments as he ran his finger slowly over the picture. He tilted the picture slightly, and saw a reflection of himself in the glass of the picture frame, Lex slowly tilted the picture back and forth looking at his father and then himself....everything he thought he did not want to become, every lesson his father tried to teach him and he rejected....how wrong he was, he now realised his father was a great and powerful man who knew what he wanted and how to go about it. Lex grinned and saw everything he wanted to be in the picture of his father, a powerful man, a man to strike fear into those who oppose him, a man to stop at nothing in order to get what he wants. Lex sat the picture down and lifted his drink, taking a large gulp of it, Clark was about to find out what it like to be on the end of a Luthor's wrath.

"Very well Mr Luthor" Dr Reese replied disappointed, as he heard the phone hang up. He set the phone down slowly, he turned and walked out of his office and stopped a nurse that was walking in the corridor

"Yes Doctor Reese?" the nurse asked

"Can get a few orderlies and bring Chloe Sullivan to the advance research lab" Dr Reese ordered

"Of course" the nurse replied as she walked off quickly

Dr Reese ran his hands over his head unsure if this was the right thing to do, but he could not jeopardise his research, he could not lose Lex's funding. He walked of down the corridor and into a lab and began working at some sort of medical machinery. There was a head clap that had two arms attached to it, with some sort of needle type instruments attached to the end of each arm, Dr Reese carefully filled each needle with a pale green substance and sat in his chair as he awaited Chloe's arrival.

Chloe was sitting on the cold floor of her dark solitary cell, her arms wrapped around her legs as she rocked back and forth, afraid to sleep, afraid to make a noise hoping that no one would come and take her again. She heard the door being unlocked, she began to rock back and forth quickly trying to convince herself that nothing was happening, a stretcher was pushed into the room by two orderlies as the nurse followed them in.

"Chloe?" the nurse asked looking for a response, but Chloe continued to rock back and forth. "Chloe" the nurse again asked but more forcefully, Chloe looked up a tear slowly running down her cheek, "we're going to take you out of here". The nurse helped Chloe to her feet and then onto the stretcher, Chloe lay flat on the stretcher and was relieved to be leaving this solitary dungeon. The nurse then nodded towards the two orderlies and they strapped Chloe to the stretcher.

"Wha.....What are you doing?" Chloe asked as she looked around frantically

"Don't worry Chloe, we're just taking you to see Dr Reese" the nurse said softly

Chloe became short of breath, knowing that nothing but pain would await her with Dr Reese, "Please don't do this" Chloe pleaded, "please...he's not trying to help me, please help me"

"Calm down Chloe" the nurse replied, "everything will be alright when you meet with Dr Reese"

The orderlies wheeled Chloe out, as she watched each light pass by above her. She was then wheeled into a room and Dr Reese's face appeared above her, "Hello Chloe" he said, "do you know what today is?"

"What?" Chloe replied fearfully

"Today is the day we finally find out the reason you are here" Dr Reese replied, as he rubbed a sterilising agent into the temples of Chloe's head, he looked down at Chloe and saw the fear in her eyes, "I....I'm sorry" Dr Reese continued as he strapped Chloe into the head clamp. He then sat down at a computer, and looked at Chloe again as his finger tittered above the return key, he closed his eyes and sighed as his finger dropped down striking the key.

The needle attached to each arm of the head clamp, were forced into Chloe's temples as she screamed with pain. The needle then injected the green substance into her, and retracted from her temples, Chloe lay silent for a few moments before she felt a searing pain flow through her head and she began to scream with pain again. She suddenly stopped screaming, and lay still briefly, before she began shaking violently and convulsing, Dr Reese lifted a needle and injected it contents into Chloe, soon after the shaking and her convulsions began to subside. Chloe opened her eye lids parted slowly, as her eyes rolled about, Dr Reese shone a light into each eye and Chloe did not react to the light.

"Chloe" Dr Reese asked tentatively

"Yes Dr Reese" Chloe replied lazily after a few moments  
  
"Do you remember the events of night you were shot?" Dr Reese asked hoping that the experiment had been a success  
  
"Yes" replied Chloe, as Dr Reese walked to a camera that was mounted on a stand and began recording.  
  
"Chloe....I want you to tell me everything that happened the night you were shot" Dr Reese demanded, as he looked on at Chloe intently

**Chapter 5: Breaking Founds**

Clark stepped down the stairs slowly and walked into the kitchen seeing his parents going about their normal business, his dad sitting at the table drinking a coffee and reading the paper, his mom tidying a few things up in the kitchen and making breakfast. Clark smiled feeling some sort of happiness that he had not felt in a long time, as Jonathan looked up seeing his son smile for the first time in a long time, and gave a glancing look at Martha who turned and smiled seeing Clark looking more like his old self.

"Well somebody looks a whole lot better" Martha said glad to see Clark coming out of his depression and guilt slightly, as she set her hand on Jonathans shoulder

"How are you son?" Jonathan asked curious to know the sudden change in his sons attitude

Clark sat down at the table still smiling, "I guess I just realised that you were right" he replied as he stole a slice of his dads toast at super speed and took a large bite out of it, "no matter what I do I will never be able to control everything that happens to you or anybody else, I can only do my best"

Martha kissed her son on the cheek as she set his breakfast down beside him, "I'm glad to hear that" she said relieved that Clark was finally beginning to take on board what they had been trying to tell him for so long, "so what are your plans for today?"

"Well after school I was thinking I would just hang with Lana and Pete" Clark replied as his breakfast disappeared before him rapidly, belching after he had ate it all

Martha hit him a soft tap, "Clark" she said jokingly at Clarks burp, Jonathan laughing as well, both realising how much these times meant to them and how they missed them when Clark was not himself

"Pardon me" Clark replied laughing slightly

Jonathan got up from the table as he finished his coffee, "Well if u have some spare time before you go to school you can help me with a few things on the farm" he said still smiling, as Clark sighed, "come on lazy bones"

Clark followed his dad outside and stood still for a moment as he felt the warmth of the morning sun on his face, he took a deep breath and looked over the farm realising how much he missed helping out his dad, "Dad" Clark shouted after Jonathan, "Dad what do you want me to do?"

"Can you check the fencing?" Jonathan replied, as he walked into the barn

Clark walked over to the fencing, and began checking it making sure that nothing was broke when he heard whimpering coming from inside the crops, "Hello?" Clarks asked curiously, "Is anybody there?"

There was no reply, but the whimpering continued, Clark looked around slightly confused and bewildered by what was going on and walked into crops as he brushed the tall plants out of the way as he followed the sound of the sound of the whimpering, "Hello?" Clark said more forcefully, "Are you ok?" The whimpering continued, but there was again no reply to his calls, as Clark became frustrated as he searched for the source of the sound. Clark finally came to the place where the sounds were coming from and saw someone crouched on the ground crying with their back to him, "Are you ok?" Clark asked concerned

"Why?" the stranger replied, "Why did you let this happen? Why? Why?"

Clark was confused, he did not know who this was, or what it was he was supposed to have done, "I'm sorry...but I don't know what you are talking about" Clark answered, as the stranger began crying again, "Who are you?" Clark continued as he leant forward and tried to turn the person around to face him

The stranger suddenly turned around, as Clark fell on his back in shock, "What's the matter Clark?", Clark was still in shock, it.....it was Chloe, but not the Chloe he remember this was the rotting corpse of her, "Don't you recognise your old friend Clark?"

"Chl....Chloe!" Clark replied shocked, "but....but you're dead!"

"Why Clark?" the rotting Chloe asked angrily, as she got up and began walking towards Clark, "Why did you let this happen to me Clark? Why did you let me die?"

Clark began pushing himself back as he lay on the ground, "I...I didn't let you die" Clark said unsurely, "I did everything I could". Clark got to his feet as he tried to keep his distance as Chloe walked closer

"LOOK AT ME!" the rotting Chloe shouted angrily, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT CLARK! And your going to pay for it"

"Chloe...no I tried to save you" Clark pleaded, as Chloe got closer, "I did everything I could to save you, there was nothing else I could do"

"I wonder if this would have happened if I had been Lana....no this wouldn't have happened to your precious Lana would it" she replied venomously, "no Clark, it's too late for apologies you have to face the consequences"

Clark turned to run and was shocked to find the rotting Chloe in front of him, "wha..." he said bemused, as he turned back again to again find her in front of him again. Clark stood still in shock and fear of what was going on.

"There's no running from me Clark" she said teasingly, "The only punishment suitable for what you did to me is....DEATH", she then hit Clark with an open hand with such force that sent him flying into the air and out of the crop field.

Clark hit the ground with a thud, as he slowly got to his hands and knees still feeling the pain from the hit, he got to his feet as he saw Chloe walk slowly out of the crops towards him, with a sick smile on her rotting face, "Chloe please don't do this" Clark shouted, "I'm your friend"

"You would have saved me if you really were my friend" she replied, as her arm disappeared into Clark's chest as he collapsed to knees in agony

"Please don't do this" Clark pleaded as he looked up at Chloe, "please". Clark closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he saw his parents, Pete, Lana and Lex standing to the side of him and Chloe, he stretched out his arm, "help me" Clark said weakly

"Clark you let her die" Pete and Lana replied in tandem, as they shook their heads disappointingly, "she was our friend too, and you let her die....you let us all down Clark and now you have to face the consequences"

Jonathan walked over to his son, and set his hand on Clarks shoulder, "When are you going to learn son...that your actions have consequences" Jonathan said as if he were embarrassed by Clark, "How could you have let us down like this?"

"Dad...." Clark painfully pleaded, as Jonathan walked away

"I'm sorry son" Jonathan replied, "we always knew that you as our son wouldn't work, we just never thought it would have been this bad"

Martha leant down beside Clark and kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "Goodbye Clark" she said softly, as she walked back to the others, Clark looking on bewildered as he looked at Lex who just stood with a slight smile on his face

"Goodbye Clark" Chloe said as the pain in Clarks chest increased

"NO" Clark yelled with pain, "NO!"

"CLARK!...CLARK!" Jonathan shouted

Clark wrestled wildly in his bed, when he suddenly sat up a painful grimace on his face, "NO" he yelled as his eyes opened, as he breathed deeply covered in sweat

"Clark what the hell is going on" Jonathan asked concerned for his son

"I...I was having a nightmare" Clark replied still breathing deeply, as he saw that the bottom and both sides of his bed were destroyed, "what...what happened?"

"What happened!" Jonathan replied shocked, with a wry smile on his face "You destroyed all this while you were having this nightmare"

Clark was looking at Jonathan strangely, his x-ray vision kept varying to different degrees uncontrollably, he closed his eyes and shook his head quickly for a moment, he opened his eyes slowly and his vision had returned to normal, "Clark why are you looking at me like that?" Jonathan asked concerned

"Nothing it doesn't matter" Clark replied a little confused about what had just happened

"Well get ready school, you're running late again" Jonathan said sternly, as he left his sons room and walked down stairs and into the kitchen, sitting at the table as he put his head into his hands not knowing what to do with Clark, not knowing how to help.

"Another nightmare?" Martha asked disheartened, Jonathan replied with a nod, as Martha closed her eyes, "What are we going to do Jonathan? This cant go on forever, we have to get him help!"

"I know Martha" Jonathan replied, "but how can we help if he wont let us?"

"Jonathan, please let him see a counsellor, a psychiatrist" Martha pleaded, "let someone help him who is qualified to"

"Martha you know how risky that is" Jonathan replied cautioning Martha, "We don't know what Clark could tell a psychiatrist, or what they could find out about him"

"We have to do something Jonathan" Martha replied sharply, "this can't go on, god knows how this is affecting him...we might just have to take the risk if it means we get Clark back to normal"

"I'm not sure Martha...he might never be the same again" Jonathan replied cautiously, "maybe Jor-El..."

"What!!" Martha replied angrily, "I don't want you or any of us going near him after what happened the last time"

Martha turned her back towards Jonathan, he could hear her crying quietly and got up and put his arms around her kissing her gently on her forehead, "Don't worry dear" Jonathan said reassuringly, "We'll do whatever it takes to help him"

Clark stood in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror, what had just happened with his vision, everything seemed fine now but it was like he had no control over his x-ray vision. He threw some water over his face and breathed deeply, he knew what was coming when he would go downstairs, a talk from his parents but that was not what he needed, he felt like he just needed to be away from everything somewhere where he could get his head straight but that was not an option because his parents would just think he was running away again, from his problems, from himself.

Clark walked downstairs and saw his parents talking in the kitchen, he knew it was about him as tried to concentrate on what they were saying, but his super hearing would not kick in. Clark looked puzzled, but he did not want to face his parents at the moment, he did not want them to worry about his problems so he lifted his coat and bag and left the house quietly, he looked at his watch and knew he was running late as he set off at super speed towards Smallville High. A few minutes later he arrived at Smallville High, as he came to a stop and walked into the school. It was the same as usual, everyone had forgot that Chloe was not there anymore, or they just didn't care. Clark was walking to his locker when he heard a voice calling him

"Clark!" Pete called from the Torch door, "Clark!"

Clark sighed as his head dropped, he had made it a priority not to go into the Torch, it held so many good memories but that was Chloe's home from home and he did not feel worthy to go in there anymore. Clark lifted his head, forcing himself to smile as he turned around, "Hey Pete" Clark replied as he walked over to Pete, "What can I do for you?"

"Yeah, the principal has decided to start the Torch again" Pete said enthusiastically as he patted Clark on the shoulder

"What!?" Clark replied a little bemused, as he shook his head slightly

"Yeah!" Pete replied again, with a beaming smile, "he thought it would be fitting if we took over as the new editors, sort of a fitting tribute to all of Chloe's work"

Clark looked into the Torch, everything was the same, the same smells, the same messy papers laying about, it was like Chloe had never left, "I'm sorry Pete" Clark replied shaking his head and backing away from Pete, "but I can't do this"

Pete looked at Clark confused, as Clark turned and walked towards his locker, Pete followed him slightly angry, "What do you mean 'you can't do this'?" Pete asked, his anger showing in his voice, "If this is still about me and Lana..."

"It's got nothing to do with that Pete" Clark interrupted turning to face Pete, "I...I just can't do it"

"Why Clark?" Pete replied forcefully, staring at Clark mystified by Clarks refusal to work with him on the Torch

"I can't go back there" Clark replied angrily in reply to Pete's constant pushing, "How can I?"

Pete had never seen Clark so on edge before, so uncontrolled, "Well you can come into the Torch and work with me" Pete answered, "It's that simple Clark!"

"Pete will you just stop it!" Clark said forcefully, "I can't go in there...how can I... when I let her down, let everyone down"

"What are you talking about Clark?" Pete replied concerned for Clark, "You didn't let Chloe down, or anybody else...I know you Clark and so did Chloe and trust me she would have known that you tried everything to save her"

Clark looked at Pete unsurely, not replying, refusing to take in what Pete had said to him

"Look Clark, Chloe wouldn't want you going around like this" Pete reassured Clark, "The only thing you're hurting by acting like this is yourself and your memory of Chloe"

Clark's eyes fell to the floor, "I....I'm sorry Pete" Clark replied quietly

Pete shook his head as he turned and walked back towards the Torch frustrated by the way Clark was acting. Clark walked to his locker, and took the padlock in his hand to unlock it, as he took his gripped the padlock at either side it began to crush in his hands. Clark let go of it not realising he had used so much force on it, he looked around to make sure no one was watching before ripping the padlock from his locker. Clark lifted a few books from his locker, and shut the door which bent in half and broke away from its hinges. Clark looked around, as some students looked at him strangely, as Clarks face turned a bright red

"It's an old locker" Clark said to a couple of students that passed by looking at him

Clark turned and began looking frantically for Pete, he walked quickly towards the Torch. He came to the Torch and saw Pete sitting at a desk typing a few things on a computer, "Pete!" Clark said worried by what was going on with his powers, "Pete I need your help"

"What is it Clark?" Pete replied still annoyed

"Pete I...I can't control my abilities" Clark continued slightly distraught

Pete shot up from his chair, "You can't control them!" Pete replied shocked, pausing for a few moments while he thought of what to do

"I can't stay in school Pete" Clark said looking increasingly worried, "I could hurt or kill someone"

Pete grabbed his bag, and left the Torch locking the door behind him, "Rite...we need to get you back to the farm, your parents should know what to do"

Clark turned around and suddenly disappeared, Pete heard a large bang as the corridor filled with dust, he walked forward as he saw a trail of holes through the school as he looked around anxiously for Clark. Pete closed his eyes and only hoped that Clark had not just run through 10 walls to get out of Smallville High.

**Chapter 6: The Paths Ahead**

"Mr Kent!" Pete yelled as he ran up to the farm house, "Mrs Kent!"

Jonathan stepped out onto the porch looking confused by all the yelling, "What is it Pete?" he called back

"Is Clark here?" Pete asked hurriedly, out of breath, "Did he come back here?"

Jonathan seemed baffled as to what Pete was talking about, "Slow down Pete" Jonathan replied, "What's the matter?"

"It's Clark" Pete answered, as Jonathans expression turned to one of concern, "something was happening to him at school today..."

"What happened Pete?" Jonathan interrupted as he gripped Pete's shoulders, "Is he ok?"

Pete sat on the step to catch his breath, putting his head into his hands, "I...I don't know what exactly was happening to him" Pete replied, "Clark just said that he couldn't control his abilities and then he disappeared just as we were about to come back here"

Martha walked out onto the porch, and was surprised to see Pete sitting on the steps, "Hi Pete what are you doing here?" Martha asked, as she noticed how worried Jonathan looked, as she looked between the two, "What...What's going on?"

"It's Clark dear... he's in some sort of trouble" Jonathan said quietly, as he turned back to Pete "Pete...What did you mean when he disappeared?"

"I don't know...I think his super speed kicked and he ran through a lot of walls" Pete replied shaking his head, "I don't think anybody knows what happened"

"Was anybody hurt?" Jonathan asked concerned

"Not that I know of" Pete replied

"Clark wouldn't have ran through the walls intentionally" Martha said, shocked by what Pete had just accused Clark off, "It must have been something else"

Jonathan turned to Martha and looked at her uncomfortably, "Martha...Clark...he said to Pete that he couldn't control his abilities" Jonathan said uneasily, "and from what Pete said we don't know where he is"

Martha looked at Jonathan slightly angry, as she shook her head and walked back into the house, "Pete could you wait at the pickup for me, I'll just be a minute" Jonathan asked, "Then we'll see if we can find him"

"Sure Mr Kent" Pete replied, as he got up and made his way to the pickup

Jonathan walked into the house, "Martha, it'll be ok" Jonathan said softly, "We'll find him"

Martha took a deep breath as she faced Jonathan, "It doesn't matter if we find him or not, how long will it be before it happens again" Martha said sharply, "The next time this happens someone could get hurt"

"Martha...." Jonathan said gently, as he tried to comfort Martha

"No Jonathan...this problem has been building since Chloe died, and we have refused to do anything about it" Martha said loudly, "all we ever seem to do is give Clark time, but that isn't good enough anymore Jonathan!"

Jonathan hung his head, as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger, he looked back up at Martha, "You know why we can't get him any help!" Jonathan replied stubbornly, "Someone could find out his secret and try and take him away from us"

"Jonathan please just look at how he has been" Martha pleaded as her voice wavered, as a tear trickled down her face, "we might just have to take the risk, because this has got to stop, it's not helping us or Clark!"

Jonathan put his arms around Martha, and hugged her warmly, "I'm sorry dear" Jonathan said tenderly, "I'm just afraid of what would happen if the wrong person found out about Clark, we could never see him again or worse"

"Jonathan...it wont be long before Clark will be leaving us" Martha replied looking into her husbands eyes, "and we have got to believe that there are people out there who will see Clark for what he is and not where he came from"

Jonathan smiled, and kissed Martha softly, "We better get out there and find him" Jonathan said softly, pausing for a few moments, "and try to get him the help that he needs"

Martha smiled, as both she and Jonathan got their coats and walked to the pickup, and drove off the farm in search of their son

A solitary figure sat alone in the silence of their own thoughts, the sound of his own breath was all that kept him company. Lex was sitting expectantly, waiting for something to happen, something that meant everything to him, the thing that his whole life had become centred around these past few months. He sat deep within his own thoughts, if that's what you could call them, they were almost sick fantasies of what he would do to those who had betrayed him, and there was one face...one smiling happy face that Lex put to those thoughts...Clark. Lex's phone began to ring, as it echoed in the silence of his office, Lex was a Luthor and calmly took out his phone and composed himself before answering, "Hello?" Lex answered coolly

"Mr Luthor?" the voice replied, "It's Dr Reese"

"Hello Doctor" Lex said sinisterly, "I hope that you bring good news or I'm going to be very unhappy"

There was silence from Dr Reese for a brief moment, "I...I have what you wanted" Dr Reese replied, "The tape is here and ready for pickup"

Lex smiled menacingly with Dr Reese's news, "You can count yourself lucky Doctor, because that is very good news" Lex said coldly, "and you have just secured your funding for the next 10 years, so the good news just continues to spread"

"Yes...Yes I suppose it does" a disappointed sounded Dr Reese replied

Lex found Dr Reese's tone very confusing, "I thought you would sound a little happier Dr Reese considering the money I am about to provide you with" Lex said sarcastically

"No Mr Luthor, my colleague will be very delighted with the news as am I" Dr Reese answered, pausing for a few moments, "It's....it's just that I'm not sure how successful the procedure actually was"

"Dr Reese, I hope that these tapes are not the babblings of a brain dead patient" Lex threatened, "I would hate to have to bring some of your experimentation to the awareness of the proper medical authorities"

"As far as our preliminary tests have shown, Miss Sullivan has not sustained any brain damage Mr Luthor" Dr Reese replied quickly slightly offended by Lex's comments

"So what is the problem Doctor?" Lex asked impatiently

"I'm not sure if we were totally successful in getting the truth from her" Dr Reese answered, again pausing unsure if her should go, "she started to talk about crazy things, things that could not possibly be true"

Lex closed his eyes for a few moments as he thought, "Dr Reese it's best if you probably forget your conversation with Chloe" Lex replied emotionless

"But Mr Luthor..." Dr Reese quickly replied

"Dr Reese, I said forget all about your conversation with Chloe" Lex replied forcefully, "Do you understand me Doctor?"

"Ye...Yes Mr Luthor" Dr Reese replied, feeling inferior to Lex's superiority

"Has Chloe fully recovered from the procedure yet?" Lex asked curiously

"No" Dr Reese replied lowly, "she is still unconscious, there are varying times of recovery from the procedure we just carried out...she could wake up tomorrow or next week... there is no sure way to predict when she will wake up"

"Fine" Lex said unconcerned

"What do you want done with her?" Dr Reese asked, "I assume you are finished with her"

"Never assume anything Doctor when it concerns me" Lex replied arrogantly, "I want you to keep her, she may yet be of some use". Lex paused for a few moments, "Well I believe that is all Dr Reese" Lex continued, "I will send my people to collect the tapes later, and I will be in contact soon to discuss the future of our friend Miss Sullivan"

"Very well Mr Luthor" Dr Reese replied as Lex hung up. Lex turned on his desk lamp, and walked to his drinks cabinet and poured a large glass of scotch, and took a large gulp of it. A sick smile slowly appeared on his face, as he continued to drink, finally all was about to be revealed, what actually happened in his fathers office those months ago. Lex sat down at his desk as he dragged his photo of his father close to him, "The world may have been able to forget you easily" Lex said quietly, as his whole being seemed to be absorbed by the photo, "but I haven't...those who wronged us...you, are going to pay"

A figure shrouded in darkness lay on the cold unforgiving ground shaking, it was Clark...he had fled to the only place he thought he could find freedom from his problems, the Kawatchi caves. It was not long ago he felt so much apart from these caves, yet when he needed somewhere to be, to find help or solace he always seem to be drawn here. Clark sat up, hand held his shaking hands in front of him, he clenched his fists trying to regain some control but nothing seemed to work, as the thoughts of how weak he actually was began to play on his mind. Clark looked around the caves, depicting his arrival on earth and his future, so much had been recorded...planned that he knew nothing of. Clark's head fell into his hands, as he spiralled deep into his own self doubt and guilt, Clark's mind seemed to crumble with each passing second in the silence of the caves. He lifted his head suddenly, his eyes teary as his looked around in anger at the paintings and symbols, "WHY?" Clark shouted angrily, as he got to his feet, his face red with anger and his veins pulsing on his neck, "WHY ME?". Clark stumbled around the caves for a few moments before falling back to the ground, "Why alone?" he said quietly, as a tear trickled slowly down his face.

Clark sat in the silence of the caves, when a bright beam of light began emanating from the key slot in cave wall, Clark got up slowly as the piercing white light blinded him, and he walked slowly to the light. He stood directly in the beam of the light as it completely encapsulated him, Clark shut his eyes with the intensity of the light, slowly reopening them as they adjusted, "Jo...Jor-El?" Clark asked confused by what was going, "Wha...What's going on?"

"Kal-El, my son" Jor-El's voice gently replied, "It is not yet time to answer all your questions, but there are those that must be addressed before you destroy yourself"

Clark looked around confused, "What do you mean destroy myself?" Clark replied defensively

"Kal-El your thoughts and feelings are mine also" Jor-El's voice replied softly, "I know of the pain you feel, and the suffering you are putting yourself through because of it"

Clark hung his head, now someone knew how he had truly failed his friend, "I...I failed her" Clark replied ashamed of himself, "I have all these powers, but yet when I needed them most they failed...I failed"

"Yes you failed her" Jor-El replied coldly, as Clark fell to his knees under the weight of his guilt, "The only reason you failed your friend is because you believe you have"

Tears ran down Clarks face, dropping from his face almost taking an eternity to fall to the ground, "No!" Clark replied refusing to believe Jor-El, "It was my fault, I failed her...no one else"

Clark felt a hand on his chin, as it lifted his head up, "My son, stand before me" Jor-El said commandingly before Clark. Clark remained on his knees as he took in the sight of his father for the first time, a commanding figure stood above in white robbing with a symbol emblazoned on the chest, his hair and beard were silver, as he looked Clark directly in his eyes. Clark got to his feet slowly in shock, "Kal-El at this young age, you may feel that nothing is beyond your reach" Jor-El continued, "but you have your limitations like any other being on this planet, and you must accept this no matter how painful it is"

Clark continued to look at Jor-El in silence, in shock of the sight of his father, "You don't understand..." Clark finally muttered, "you weren't there, I should have got to her, stopped any of this from happening"

Jor-El looked at his son, and smiled, "Kal-El I am with you all the days of your life" Jor-El replied softly, "whether you know it or not, I live through each of your choices and it is time for you to lift yourself from your own darkness"

Clark hung his head, "Why?" Clark quietly asked, almost afraid of the question that been at the forefront of his mind ever since he found out, "Why did you send me here alone?"

Jor-El seemed to sigh with regret, "I'm sorry my son, but you are not ready to receive the answers you seek" Jor-El said softly, as he outstretched his hand as Clarks shirt seemed to disintegrate, and touched his son's chest, "always remember that this is who you are my son"

A symbol began to glow from Clark's chest, the same symbol that was emblazoned onto his father robes, the same symbol that had been burned onto him before, "Why is this so important?" Clark asked curiously

"The future holds many things Kal-El" Jor-El replied, as the light that surrounded Clark began to fade, as did Jor-El's image, "It is time for you to begin your journey my son"

With Jor-El's last words he had disappeared before Clark, as had the light that had surrounded him. Clark felt his chest, as he walked slowly out of the caves contemplating what Jor-El had said, Chloe was dead and as much as he missed her and felt guilt because of it he had finally began to accept that he had tried everything he could, and Chloe knew that. Clark felt like so much had been lifted from him, he felt renewed and refreshed, but there was still so much he had to think about with his encounter with Jor-El.

The door to Lex's mansion office opened, as a man walked quickly to Lex's desk a tape in hand, "Mr Luthor I have to package you asked for" the man said nervously

Lex did not reply for a few moments, as he sat facing away from the man in his chair, "Good, just leave it on my desk" Lex replied coldly, "and get out of my office". The man put the tape quickly on Lex's desk, and made his way hastily out of the office. Lex spun around slowly in his chair, and lifted the tape as he stared at it hoping that his search had finally ended, that he would be able to exact revenge on the people responsible. He got out of his chair, and walked to a cabinet, opening it to reveal a large TV, he put the video into the VCR and sat in a leather armchair just in front of the screen. He lifted the remote for the turning on the T.V and began to play the tape, there was nothing but fuzz on the tape for the first few seconds before he was confronted with the video zoomed in on Chloe's face, and he turned the volume to max.

"Chloe....I want you to tell me everything that happened the night you were shot" Dr Reese's voice demanded

"I...I don't want to" Chloe replied stubbornly

"I thought we were going to be friends now Chloe" Dr Reese replied coaxingly, "don't you want to go home and see your family and friends?"

"Ye...Yes" Chloe replied, as her eyes rolled about

"Well if you want to go home, all you have to do is tell me what happened the night you got shot" Dr Reese said

"It started after I had left the Torch...someone grabbed me and knocked me out using something" Chloe hesitantly began, "and when I came around I was in the back of Lionel's limo"

"Lionel?" Dr Reese asked, looking to confirm that it was Lionel Luthor

"Yes...Lionel Luthor" Chloe answered, a she became increasingly dazed

"What would a man like Lionel Luthor want with a High School girl like yourself?" Dr Reese asked inquisitively

"I...I don't want to talk about it right now" Chloe replied, as she looked frustrated and uncomfortable with Dr Reese's questions

"Ok so where did Lionel take you?" Dr Reese asked

Chloe's eyebrows dropped, as if she were in deep thought, "I...I don't know where he brought me exactly" Chloe replied unsurely, "but it was some sort of construction site in Metropolis...that's where he wanted it to take place"

"That's where he wanted what to take place?" Dr Reese pressed Chloe curiously

"That's where he wanted to get him" Chloe whispered as if she were trying to keep a secret, "he was using me to get to him, because...because...."

Chloe remained silent, "Because of what Chloe?" Dr Reese asked forcefully, feeling that Chloe would answer his questions freely as the drugs continued to work in her system, "Why was Lionel so interested in this person you keep referring to?"

Chloe's eyes opened wide, looking deep into the camera, almost as if she were looking at Lex himself, "Because he isn't from this planet...he's an alien" Chloe answered quietly, "You...You can't tell anybody...You have to keep it a secret!"

Lex sat forward in his chair at this news, could it be that his father was killed to protect this person's...this alien's secret?

"An alien?" Dr Reese replied unconvinced

"You can't tell anybody" Chloe pleaded with Dr Reese, "please...just promise me you won't tell anybody"

"I won't Chloe...You can trust me" Dr Reese replied reassuringly, "but I need to know one thing Chloe, who is this 'alien'?"

"Nooo...I can't say" Chloe refused, "I can't betray him again"

"Ok so you were at the construction site" Dr Reese continued, "Did the person Lionel want show up there?"

"Yes" Chloe replied, looking increasingly uncomfortable, "he...Lionel wanted him to join him"

Chloe began to cry, as her breathing became slightly erratic, "What's the matter Chloe?" Dr Reese asked concerned, "What happened there?"

"They shot him" Chloe managed to reply, as her tears continued to run slowly down her face, "Lionel ordered them to shoot and they shot him... but he...he..."

"He what Chloe?... What happened to him?" Dr Reese asked amazed by the recollection Chloe was giving him

"He didn't die...he had to have been" Chloe continued regaining some composure, "but some sort of light cam bursting out of the sky, I... I don't know what happened but Lionel got back to the limo in a hurry and brought me to his office"

"What happened in the office Chloe?" Dr Reese asked, "What happened to you...to Lionel?"

"He arrived at the office" Chloe continued reluctantly, "but he couldn't get to me, the meteor rock Lionel had hurts him"

"The person who had been shot?" Dr Reese asked somewhat confused

"Yes" Chloe replied quietly, "Lionel wanted him to join him...leave his family and friends behind or else he would kill me...he refused to join him"

"Chloe what happened next" Dr Reese asked carefully, as Chloe began to again cry

"He shot me...Lionel shot me" Chloe sobbed, "He couldn't get to me, he couldn't stop it"

"Who Chloe? Who couldn't stop you from being shot" Dr Reese pushed Chloe

"CLARK!" Chloe cried out in pain

Lex paused the tape and rewound it a few seconds, and played it again,  
  
"CLARK!" Chloe cried out in pain

Lex continued to rewind and play the tape over the same part for a few minutes, so he finally knew... he had confirmation. Lex's head sunk into his hands, his best friend had betrayed him, the one person who he thought he could trust, the one person he could confide had to be responsible for his father's death. Lex with his head in his hands let the tape play on.

"Chloe what happened to Lionel? How did he die?" Dr Reese asked

"I don't know, I don't remember much after being shot" Chloe sobbed

"Very good Chloe" Dr Reese replied, "We'll get somebody to take you back to your room now and you can get some rest"

They screen went fuzzy again with the end of the tape, Lex lifted his head slowly the light from the screen creating dark maniacal shadows on Lex's face, he closed his eyes slowly taking a deep breath. Lex shot to his feet and threw the remote through the T.V as sparks flew from it, "I'll kill you Clark!" Lex shouted venting his anger and frustration. So Clark was an alien, and he now had the advantage...he knew Clark's secret, as he walked to his desk and lifted a small grey metallic box from a drawer and opened it to reveal a meteor fragment, Lex lifted it and held it in front of his face and smiled psychotically...and he knew Clark's weakness

**Chapter 7: Bonds Broken**

Chloe's eyes slowly parted, the world was nothing but a haze, her eyes rolled in her head dazed as she tried to regain some control over herself. She sat up slowly in her bed, as she felt the bandage wrapped tightly around her head as she moved her hand along to her temple, feeling a sharp pain as she did so. Her hand retracted quickly with the sharp pain, as she moved to the side of her bed and set her feet on the cold hard floor, she leaned forward as the ground seemed to spin below her. She looked at her hands as they began to tremble uncontrollably, what had they done to her last night? A tear ran down her face, as she could only imagine what they found out and what it could mean for her if she had revealed everything...would they no longer need her?

Chloe got to her feet and stumbled about for a few seconds before falling to the ground in a heap, she pushed herself up with her arms, as each tear seemed to echo around the room as they fell to the floor. Chloe looked around her room, and breathed deeply as she forced herself to her feet and leaned heavily against a wall, she sniffled as she continued to look around her room, looking for people that weren't there, "What have you done to me?" Chloe suddenly screamed, as she stumbled back to her bed, "Wh...Why?"

Chloe looked up and could see a set of eyes at her door, peering in at her, studying her almost, "Who's at the door?" Chloe asked, afraid they had come back to take her away again, "Who are you?"

The eyes were fixed firmly on Chloe, "Ah, I see that you have woke up" the voice replied, "I thought you would have been out for another 24 hours at least"

Chloe got up unsteadily, her eyes fixed on those that were peering in at her as she made her way slowly to the door, "Dr Reese?" Chloe said unsurely, "What...What did you do to me?"

Dr Reese's eyes moved downwards, unable to look Chloe in the eye, "You have nothing to worry about anymore Chloe" Dr Reese replied quietly, "We found out everything we needed to know"

Chloe began to shake her head, "No, you don't know what you have done" Chloe shouted at Dr Reese, "They'll take him away...You can't let them do that...YOU CAN'T!!"

Dr Reese was again confused, why was Chloe ranting like this the drugs should have wore off, "They'll take who Chloe? ...That Clark person you were talking about?" Dr Reese asked

Chloe fell to the ground in complete shock and exhaustion when Dr Reese said Clark's name, for all the months she had been there protecting Clark had been the only thing that had been keeping her going the only thing keeping her sane. Chloe's head fell into her hands knowing she had let her friend down, "Was this all this was about?...Clark?" Chloe asked looking up at Dr Reese's unwavering eye's, "He's done nothing, you don't even care about the lives of the people you are about to destroy...Do you?"

"Maybe being here has really sent you over the edge" Dr Reese replied almost sorry for what they had been doing to Chloe, he paused for a few moments, "Listen to me Chloe, there are no aliens here or anywhere else, and your friend Clark certainly isn't one and I'm sure my employer won't believe what you said...It's...it's preposterous"

Chloe looked up shaking her head with a demeaning smirk, "If your employer is anything like Lionel Luthor, my friend won't have a chance" Chloe said seriously looking dead into Dr Reese's eyes

"I cant believe that you are still continuing with this story" Dr Reese replied surprised by Chloe's persistence with her story, "Are you trying to tell me that Lionel Luthor believed that your friend was an alien?"

Chloe continued to stare at Dr Reese, "He not only believed it, he was prepared to kill to make sure he was the only one that knew about it" Chloe answered coldly

Dr Reese seemed confused by Chloe's sincerity and belief in her account, "So...So your friend is an alien living in Smallville?" Dr Reese continued hesitantly, "It's just all a little far fetched for me"

Chloe got to her feet and looked through the slit in her door, pleadingly at Dr Reese, "Please you've got to help him" Chloe pleaded with Dr Reese teary eyed, "Warn him or something...just don't let them take him...he...he could get killed"

Dr Reese's eyes fell to the ground as he shook his head, "As much as I want to believe you I can't..." Dr Reese replied lowly

"You don't have to believe my story!" Chloe interrupted, "But you have got to warn Clark that there are still people after him"

Dr Reese's eye's again focussed on Chloe, "I'm...I'm sorry" Dr Reese replied, "I can't...it would jeopardise my research and this institute"

Chloe turned away disappointed and slowly walked away from the door as Dr Reese looked on, "Why?" Chloe muttered, "Why did this have to happen?". Chloe turned around quickly lifting anything she could find in her room and began throwing it at the door, as Dr Reese looked on horrified by Chloe's sudden change in character, "You don't know what you've done!" Chloe screamed, as she began banging on the door, "They'll kill him! ...Don't you see that? ...They'll take him away and kill him!"

Chloe's door shot open as a few orderlies ran in to restrain her, followed by Dr Reese looking on as Chloe struggled with them trying to stop them from putting her back into the darkness of her own mind where she had spent much of her time here. The orderlies strapped Chloe forcefully to her bed, as she wrestled in vain to free herself, she looked up at Dr Reese angrily, "You don't know what you're doing!" Chloe screamed, continuing to wrestle against her restraints, "You've got to help...Don't...Don't"

Chloe drifted off into a deep sleep as they sedated her, Dr Reese left the room with the orderlies locking the door behind him. He stood outside her room for a few moments, as he then took out his wallet and looked at a picture of his family he ran his finger over his son and daughters face and could not imagine the things he had done to Chloe being done on them. Dr Reese turned and again looked in on Chloe, lying still on her bed, he sighed deeply as his head hung ashamed of what he was doing, "What have I done?" Dr Reese whispered to himself, as he slowly turned and walked away into the darkness of the corridor.

Lex sat at the head of a large glass table, surrounded by high ranking members of Luthor Corp. The sun shone brightly through the large windows of the board room as he sat quietly listening to the views of his fathers most trusted advisors, as the babbled on about how to increase profit and which companies they should drop.

"Mr Luthor we have to act now!" one board member pleaded, looking for some confirmation that Lex was listening to him, "this division of our company is making a loss every day it is allowed to remain in operation"

"No no" another member argued forcefully, "it is carrying out vital research that could lead to millions even billions of profit if allowed to finish it's research...we have to give it time Mr Luthor!"

The board members continued to squabble loudly between themselves, unaware of the ticking time bomb that sat with them in room. Dark rings around Lex's eyes had become clearly visible, it looked like he had not slept in days, he got to his feet slowly looking around the board members, "Gentlemen, ladies!" Lex said loudly with force, pausing for a few moments as the board members quietened and looked towards Lex. He smiled arrogantly knowing the power he now possessed, "I believe I have an acceptable answer to stop all this arguing" he continued, "from this moment forth, this board will be dissolved and with it all the privileges you enjoy as well"

The board members looked around quizzically at each other shocked by Lex's decision, "But Mr Luthor" one members hesitantly replied, "that would mean that some of us would no longer have a job"

Lex shrugged his shoulders, "Well as far as I have been able to tell from my short time at the head of this company, a lot of you get paid big money in return for absolutely nothing" he replied venomously, "For those of you who this affects, have your offices cleared out by the end of the day"

One member to the boards shot to his feet, "You can't do this" he protested angrily, as he jabbed his finger into Lex's chest, "We have contracts...you cannot breach them as simple as that"

Lex looked down at the board member finger that was still pressed into his chest, he smiled arrogantly before unleashing a ferocious punch on the board member. He fell to the ground with a hard thud, bleeding from the mouth, Lex stood over him looking down with an icy stare reminiscent of his father, "I can, and I have!" Lex replied coldly, as he looked up around the rest of the boards, "Does anyone else want to protest about my decision"

The board members did not dare look at Lex, not wanting to be the next to feel his wrath, "Well then" Lex continued, smiling, "I believe we are done here, so those of you who are still employed please get back to work and the rest of you get out of my building...this company will once again be run solely by a Luthor"

Lex sat at the head of the table again, as he watched the former board leave the conference room, Lex got some sort of sick pleasure dispensing his wrath and power over those who could not stop him. He lifted the phone that sat in front of him and called his secretary, "Hello it Lex here" Lex said, "Has Doctor Ling arrived yet?"

"Yes sir" his secretary replied, "she's waiting in your office"

"Good" Lex continued, "Could you please inform her that I will be there in a few minutes"

"Yes Mr Luthor" his secretary replied, "I'll do it straight away"

Lex put the phone down slowly, and pushed himself up to his feet straightening the suit he was wearing and walked casually out of the conference room as if he hadn't a care in the world. A few minutes later he had reached his office, he opened the doors and strode in powerfully as Dr Ling turned towards him, "Please stay in your seat Doctor" Lex said quickly, "This meeting will not last for too long"

Dr Lings eye's followed Lex as he walked towards his seat, "What is this meeting about Mr Luthor?" Dr Ling asked confused, not knowing why Lex wanted to see her

Lex sat down and smiled, sensing Dr Ling's apprehension, "Don't worry Doctor...I did not call you here to call a halt to our project" Lex replied, "In fact I want you to take our project in a new direction"

Dr Ling leaned forward intrigued by what Lex was saying, "What do you have in mind Mr Luthor?" Dr Ling asked

Lex got up and poured himself a drink, Dr Lings eyes constantly trained on him, "I have noticed, as you probably have that your research has been slowing down recently" Lex began,

"Mr Luthor there is and explanation for that" Dr Ling interrupted worried by what Lex was saying

Lex raised his hand pausing Dr Ling, "I know the reasons why the research has been slowing" Lex replied, "We are running out of blood"

Dr Lings head lowered, feeling as if she had failed somehow, "I'm sorry Mr Luthor, we have tried to unlock the bloods secrets" Dr Ling said quietly shaking her head, "but there is nothing like this on earth, and there is only a limited amount of research I can do with the amount of blood we have"

"So what do you suggest we do?" Les asked

"I...I don't know if there is anything we can do" Dr Ling replied, "I believe your father knew where it came from, but he did not tell anybody before he...he"

Lex's eyes closed slowly, "That's fine doctor" Lex replied quietly, not wanting to hear again what happened to his father

"Well if you know all this Mr Luthor why am I here?" Dr Ling asked, extremely confused, as Lex sat back at his desk

Lex grinned, "Well if we are running out of blood, what is the most logical action to take?" Lex asked sinisterly

"Stop the project" Dr Ling replied quickly, "Or...or get more blood"

Lex smiled darkly when Dr Ling mentioned more blood, "Exactly doctor" Lex continued

"But we don't know the source of it!" Dr Ling replied confused by Lex

Lex got up and walked towards his office windows, he looked out over Metropolis remembering the dream of controlling the city he and his father shared briefly, "It seems all is not lost my dear doctor" Lex said, pausing for a few moments, "I believe I have discovered that which ultimately cost my father his life...the source of the blood"

Dr Ling rose to her feet leaning over the desk with excitement at this news, "Are you sure Mr Luthor" Dr Ling pressed, "If we had an unlimited source of the blood, we really could begin to make greater advances into our research and to finish the project"

Lex turned and faced Dr Ling, the sun shining into his office behind him, "I need you to use whatever blood you have left to try and develop someway to immobilise this person" Lex said coldly, "and before you ask...I don't care if it hurts"

Dr Ling nodded slowly, "I will get on this straight away Mr Luthor, but I'm not to confident we'll have any positive results" Dr Ling replied, as she gathered her things

"Why?" Lex asked

"This blood is unlike anything on earth...it is almost totally resistant to everything on earth...everything except those meteor rocks" Dr Ling continued "If we get any positive results I will inform you straight away"

"Doctor make it quick" Lex threatened, "We may not have long, because I have to make sure that this is the person who I've been seeking"

Dr Ling nodded and quickly made her way out of his office, Lex opened a drawer in his desk and lifted out a small metal box. He opened it and lifted out the small meteor rock inside and stared at it intently, was this small rock the only thing that had been protecting his father that night. Lex took out his phone as he turned and looked out over Metropolis once again, and dialled a number

"Hello?" the voice answered

"Hello Mr Taylor" Lex replied lowly, "it's Lex Luthor"

"Ye...Yes Mr Luthor?" Mr Taylor replied hesitantly, "What can I do for you?"

"I recall that I said that you and your associates owe me a favour" Lex continued menacingly, pausing for a few seconds, "I'm now calling in that favour"

"Ok Mr Luthor...What can my associates and I do for you?" Mr Taylor replied

Lex smiled sinisterly, "We're going to expose the biggest secret on this earth" Lex replied venomously

"What?" Mr Taylor asked confused

**Chapter 8: Dark Soul**

Clark opened the kitchen door and walked seeming a little detached, his shattered looking parents turned around in surprise as Martha ran over and hugged her son, "Where were you Clark?" Martha asked concerned, "We've been up all night worried about you!"

Clark smiled, "It's ok mom" Clark replied quietly, "I'm fine"

Jonathan got up, "Where were you son?" Jonathan asked, wondering where exactly Clark had been

Clark looked away from his dad, "I was no where dad" Clark answered unconvincingly, "Look I'm back and I'm fine that's all that matters"

Jonathan grabbed Clarks arm as he tried to walk past him, "Clark that isn't all that matters!" Jonathan replied slightly angry, "Your mother and I have been up all night worried about you...we looked everywhere for you"

Clark looked at the floor, "I'm sorry dad" Clark said, "but I don't want to talk about it"

Jonathan shook his head, "I know that you're going through a tough time right now son" Jonathan replied looking at Clark frustrated by sons secretiveness, "but that does not give you the right to go missing all night!"

Martha could see an argument was brewing, and she stepped in between the two, "Clark...Pete said something about you not being able to control your powers" Martha interrupted

Clark looked down at his mom, "Yeah it's ok now" Clark replied reassuringly, "I...I just needed some time to get my head straight...some time to think"

Martha smiled and rubbed Clarks arms, "Are you sure you are ok now?" Martha prodded

Clark smiled, "Yeah" he replied

"Clark I'm sorry but until you tell exactly where you were you're grounded" Jonathan said loudly

"Jonathan" Martha replied, looking at Jonathan pleadingly

Jonathan gave a stern look back, "I'm sorry Martha" Jonathan replied firmly, "but we have to set boundaries...he just can't go running off whenever he has problems...he has learn he has responsibilities!"

Clark was shocked, "Dad you can't do that!" Clark pleaded

Jonathan looked back at Clark coldly, "I'm sorry son" Jonathan replied, "but until you tell me where you were...you are grounded"

Clark looked at Martha, "Mom tell him he can't do this!" Clark said loudly

Martha looked back and forth between Jonathan and Clark, and did not know what to say, "Clark it's no use protesting" Jonathan continued, "you will be stuck on this farm until you tell me"

Clark clenched his fists with frustration, "You want to know where I was!" Clark shouted back, angry at his dads stubbornness, "I was at the caves!"

"Why did you go there son?" Jonathan asked

"Because it's the only place where I could be alone" Clark shouted angrily, "it's the only place I feel comfortable at the minute", Clark pushed past Jonathan and walked outside angrily. Clark stood muttering under his breath, kicking a few stones with frustration, why couldn't his dad just let things be...why did he always have to know exactly what he was doing.

Clark felt a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry son" Jonathan said apologetically, "I know you think I'm being nosey...but I'm just worried about you son with everything that has been going on with you"

Clark looked up at his dad, "Dad...there are just some things you can't help me with" Clark replied sincerely, "as much as you want to help...you can't...there are just some things I have to deal with myself"

Jonathan looked into his sons eyes, realising his son was becoming his own man and that the time was coming when he wouldn't need himself or his mother as much, "Son I just don't want you to think you're alone in this" Jonathan continued, a slight smile breaking onto his face, "there are some things that even someone with your abilities can't deal with"

Clark looked back towards the ground, "Th...Thanks dad" Clark replied quietly, as Jonathan patted his gently on his shoulder and began walking back towards the house, "Dad?"

Jonathan stopped and turn to Clark, "Yes Son?" he answered

"I need to tell you and mom something" Clark said seriously, as Jonathan motioned for him to come into the house

Jonathan entered the kitchen, "Martha!" Jonathan called, as she came down from the stairs, "Clark wants to talk to us"

Martha looked a little confused, as she looked at her son, "What is it Clark?" Martha asked cheerfully, happy that Clark and Jonathan had seemed to sort thing out

Clark sat down at the table, as he joined his hands and took a couple of deep breaths, "Last night...well something happened besides me clearing my head" Clark began, as he looked up at his not knowing what to think of the previous nights events

Martha sat down beside Clark and took his hand, "It's ok Clark" Martha said reassuringly, "You can tell us"

Clark looked back at Martha, "I...I don't even know how to explain it" Clark continued, "I...I think I saw my father last night...I mean my biological father"

"What!?" Jonathan replied shocked, "How is that even possible?...He's dead!"

Clark turned to his dad, "Dad...I don't even know how to start" Clark said with a slight smile, "but all I know is that I saw Jor-El last night...and..."

Jonathan looked at Martha a little concerned, as she held Clarks hand tightly, "And what Clark?" Martha asked

"We...We talked" Clark replied, surprised by the events himself, as he looked between his parents, "That was it...there was no choices, nothing to do with my destiny...we just talked"

"About what Clark?" Martha asked, surprised and somewhat shocked by what Clark was saying

Clark looked down at the table, "He helped me...he helped me realise that there are things beyond my control" Clark continued, as he looked up at his parents to gauge their reactions

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other in silence, neither really knowing how to react or how to reply to what Clark had just told them. Jonathan got up and ran his hand over his head in frustration that Jor-El could help Clark and he couldn't, Jonathan sighed loudly, "Are you ok dad?" Clark asked seeing that his dad was bugged by what he had told him

Jonathan looked back at Clark and smiled half heartedly, "I'm fine son" he replied quietly as he walked out onto the porch, and stood mulling over what Clark had revealed to him as he felt Martha's arms run along his back

"Are you ok Jonathan?" Martha asked, knowing that Jonathan must have been hurt by the fact that Jor-El was able to help Clark and yet he could not

Jonathan took a deep breath, "I'll be fine dear" Jonathan replied as he put his arm around her and held her close, "hopefully we can start to get things back to normal around here"

Clark sat at the table as he watched his parents talk outside, when the phone began to ring, he got up and answered it, "Hello?" Clark answered

"Clark Kent?" a deep voice replied

"Yeah?" Clark replied, a little confused by the caller

There was a few moments silence, "We have your friend Lex!" the voice continued, "if you want to see him alive be at the Smallville haulage yard in one hour"

"Wait!" Clark said loudly, "Where's Lex?...Is he ok?"

There was again more silence, "CLARK!" Lex's voice yelled from the phone, "Help me Clark!"

"LEX!....LEX!" Clark yelled back, as Clark's parents walked back into the kitchen wondering what Clark was yelling about, "Are you ok?"

"One hour Mr Kent" the voice interrupted, "Or else he dies"

The man hung up, as Clark stood still in shock with the phone in his hand, "It's happening again" Clark said quietly, "I can't let this happen again"

Jonathan and Martha looked at Clark concerned, "Clark?" Jonathan asked, as he shook his son back into some sort of awareness, "What's the matter son?...Who was that?"

Clark looked around erratically, "They've got him" Clark babbled, "I can't let this happen again...I've got to save him"

"Clark!" Jonathan said firmly as he grabbed Clark, "Who's got who son?...What are you talking about"

Clark looked up at his dad sharply, wide eyed, "Someone's got Lex" Clark stuttered, "they're going to kill him if I don't go to the Smallville haulage yard in one hour"

"What ?" Martha said shocked and confused, "but that place has been locked for years since it went out of business"

"Why do they want you son?" Jonathan asked concerned

Clark looked around for a few moments trying to find an answer for his dad, "I...I don't know" Clark replied, "but I have got to go...I can't let what happened to Chloe happen to Lex"

Clark pushed past his dad and ran out the door, as Jonathan tried to give chase, "Clark!" Jonathan called after his son, "Clark!"

"Jonathan come in...he's gone" Martha said, as Jonathan sat down looking extremely agitated. Martha could see this, "What's the matter Jonathan?...I've never seen you like this before"

Jonathan looked into his wife's eyes and sighed, "I don't know" he replied hesitantly, "Something just doesn't feel right about this whole situation"

Martha looked confused by Jonathans reaction to Clark helping a friend, "Why?" Martha asked, "Clark has always tried to help his friends if they've been in trouble"

Jonathan got up as he placed his hands behind his head, "I know" he replied getting frustrated, "but if someone took Lex...wouldn't you think that they would be calling someday other than a farm boy?...shouldn't they be calling the police...making demands?"

Jonathan paced about the kitchen getting increasingly worried and concerned for his sons well bring, "Something just doesn't feel right" Jonathan again said

Clark stood out of site watching the empty grounds of Smallville Haulage, there was nobody there...could all this just have been a hoax? Clark sighed as he continued to watch intently looking for any sign that someone was there, when a large white truck towing a trailer turned the corner and stopped outside of the haulage grounds. A few men got out of the front of the truck carrying guns and unlocked the gates as the truck pulled in, closing the gates behind it but leaving them unlocked. Clark looked at his watch, he was not supposed to be there for another 10 minutes, could this work to his advantage...should he try and rescue his friend even after how badly he failed the last time. Clark was becoming nervous and could not decide what to do, he kept looking at his watch and then to the haulage grounds...he couldn't risk Lex's life, he should just do what the kidnappers wanted. Clark walked to the gates where he was confronted by one of the men.

"What do you want kid?" the man asked, "This is private property"

"I'm supposed to meet someone here" Clark replied, as he looked back at his watch, "in about another 5 minutes"

The man smirked, "Come in Mr Kent" the man continued as he opened the gates and let Clark in, "We've been expecting you"

Clark walked in as the man kept his gun on Clark, "Don't think about trying to be a hero kid" the man warned Clark, "wouldn't want your parents missing a son now"

Mr Taylor got out of the truck and walked towards Clark and looked him up and down, he turned to his associate, "Did you check him?" he asked

A worried expression came over the face of the man who met Clark, "N...No I forgot" he hesitantly replied

Mr Taylor smiled before he hit his associate a cracking slap about the head, "Are you stupid or something?" Mr Taylor shouted down at his associate, "Check him now"

The man patted Clark up and down, checking him for a weapon or a wire, "There's nothing on him Taylor" the man said confidently, "he's clean"

Taylor smiled as he walked up to Clark and looked him eye to eye and smiled, "Good...you can follow instructions" Taylor said as he patted the side of Clarks face with his gun, "now down to business"

Taylor turned away from Clark and walked back to his associates, "Where's Lex?" Clark asked forcefully

Taylor looked at Clark and then to his associates and laughed, "No offence kid...but we're the ones in charge" Taylor replied seriously, "and we'll be the ones to decide when you'll see him"

Clark looked around nervously, "I...I just want to know if he's ok" Clark said

"Aw" Taylor teased Clark, "that's touching...I wish I had of had a friend like you when I was you age"

Taylor hit the door of the trailer the truck had been towing, as the door opened from the inside where more men were as they piled out of the trailer, "There's your friend Mr Kent" Taylor said jokingly, pointing to an unconscious Lex who was tied to a metal chair welded to the floor of the trailer, he was slumped forward and looked worse for ware, "he may be a little unconscious but I'm sure he's still in perfect working condition"

Clark looked at Taylor angrily, "What do you want from me?" Clark asked trying to restrain himself from attacking Taylor and his associates

Taylor looked back at Lex, "Well our good friend Lex here says that you should have some money for us" Taylor replied, turning back to Clark "somewhere in the region of 5 million dollars"

Clark looked back at Taylor confused, "What are you talking about?" Clark asked, "What money?"

Taylor's face dropped, "Lex said that you would bring the money...and then we would have let him go" Taylor said sinisterly, "tell me you have the money"

"I...I don't have any money" Clark replied hesitantly, "nobody said anything about any money...I was just told to be here at this time"

Taylor scratched his head with his gun, "Well that's a little unfortunate isn't it?" Taylor continued, "unfortunate for both you and Lex!"

Taylor pointed his gun at Clark and let off a shot, Clark used his super speed and ran and hid behind a corner of the Smallville haulage building. Taylor looked around bemused, "Where the hell did he go?" Taylor shouted angrily, "Can someone please explain to me what the hell just happened?"

"How did he do that?" one of his associated asked

Taylor looked at him with fury, "Isn't that what I just asked?" Taylor shouted at him, "Are you an idiot or something?"

Clark stood looking at Taylor and his men, he couldn't leave Lex like this, he took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the corner of the building, "Hey!" Clark shouted towards Taylor

Taylor looked up in shock to see Clark at the haulage building, "How did he get over there?" Taylor asked shocked, before firing off a few more shots at Clark. Clark ran in behind the building again, "Look the only way he can get out is through those gates again" Taylor angrily instructed his men, "so he can't go anywhere...now go get him and bring him to me!"

Clark allowed Taylor's men to get closer, using his x-ray vision to know where they were. Clark then exploded out from behind the building running as fast as he could, as Taylor's men seemed suspended in time. Clark ran at them tearing their guns away from them and crushing them in his hands, before stopping in front of Taylor. Taylor jumped back in shock and fright as Clark suddenly appeared before him, he tried to point his gun at Clark, but Clark snatched it from him in a flash and crushed it before Taylor's eyes. Clark gripped Taylor and lifted him above his head, "I don't think your in a position to negotiate anymore" Clark said angrily, before throwing Taylor towards his bemused men. Taylor crashed onto a few of his men and lay still, as Clark looked on as Taylor's men ran away in fear, Clark breathed heavily regaining a control of his anger.

"You have some explaining to do Clark" a dark voice said from behind Clark, as Clark spun around to see Lex looking up at him slowly. Lex stood up from the chair and the ropes that had been seemingly binding him to the chair fell from his body, "a lot of explaining"

Clarks mouth opened slightly with shock, as he stepped back from the trailer shocked by what he was seeing, "Wh...What's going on here Lex?" Clark asked confused and slightly dazed

Lex smiled darkly, "Oh you mean this little charade?" Lex replied sarcastically, "I just thought I would play the same game you've been playing with me for the past few months!"

Clark was confused as he shook his head slightly, "What game Lex?" Clark asked strongly, "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Lex ran his hand over his head, "Chloe wasn't the only one in my father's office that night was she!" Lex answered angrily, "you were there too!". Clark remained silent with shock, "Your silence says everything Clark!" Lex continued, looking at Clark coldly, "You had the nerve to come to his funeral...pretending to be a friend"

"That's the reason I did go Lex" Clark finally mustered himself to say, "I went because I was your friend and you lost your dad"

"Friend to lie to each other Clark!" Lex shouted angrily back

"Lex please" Clark pleaded

"NO CLARK!...You killed my father!" Lex shouted venomously back, "And I'm going to make sure everyone knows who you are!"

Clark could had never seen such hated or anger in Lex's eyes before, "Lex I didn't kill..." Clark tried to reply

"Save your breath Clark" Lex interrupted, as he put his hand into his pocket and lifted out a gun, "I've heard everything that happened in my fathers office that night...and I know everything about you"

"Please Lex...we're friends" Clark pleaded trying to talk some sense into Lex

"Friends?" Lex shouted angrily, "No Clark...from this moment on our friendship is over!"

Clark head hung in disappointment, "Goodbye Clark!" Lex said as he fired his gun at Clark, the bullet crushing against Clark and falling to the ground, Lex looked shocked at what he had just saw, "Yet more surprises from you Clark!" Lex continued, "My father never stood a chance...did he?"

Clark back away from Lex shaking his head, "I...I'm sorry Lex" Clark replied before super speeding away from the haulage yard

Lex got out of the trailer and walked towards Taylor, and stood over him. Taylor rolled onto his back seeing Lex standing above him, "Good work Mr Taylor" Lex said looking down at Taylor, "I consider the favour paid in full"

Taylor smiled groggily as Lex offered his hand to him, Taylor took and got to his feet a little dazed as he looked around the haulage yard, "What just happened?" Taylor asked

Lex grinned and turned to Taylor, "I believe I just got confirmation" he replied

**Chapter 9: Rekindled Life**

"DAD!" Clark shouted as he ran up to the farm, "MOM!"

Jonathan walked out of the barn with a confused expression, "Clark?" Jonathan replied, "What's the matter son? Is Lex ok?"

Clark stopped in front of his dad seeming a little agitated and shocked, Jonathan grabbed Clarks arms firmly, "What is it son?" Jonathan asked worried, "What happened at the haulage yard?"

Clark lent against the barn and slid down onto the ground with his head in his hands, "He thinks I killed his dad" Clark said quietly, "He knows everything"

Jonathan stood over his son extremely confused, "What happened there son?" Jonathan asked again, getting down to Clark lifting his sons head up to look him in the eye, "Tell me"

Clark looked into his dads eyes unnervingly, "Lex knows" Clark finally answered, "he blames me for what happened to Lionel"

Jonathan got back to his feet looking extremely troubled, before looking back at Clark, "How?...How did he find out?" Jonathan asked in a state of shock, "You said no one really saw you...no one could have known"

"I don't know dad!" Clark replied firmly, "All I know for sure is that Lex is going to expose me...or try to get some sort of revenge"

Jonathan looked around apprehensively, "We...we don't know that for sure yet Clark" Jonathan continued, "You've been friends...maybe we can talk or reason with him"

Clark got to his feet, "You didn't see the look in his eyes dad...he was crazy" Clark said loudly, "He's going to come after me one way or another...he...he hates me"

Jonathan rubbed his face, "Are you sure son?" Jonathan continued in some hope that they could try and talk to Lex

Clark shook his head, "Dad he shot me" Clark replied strongly, "so no... I don't think there is any chance that we will be able to reason with him"

Jonathan walked back and forth silently for a while as he thought through everything that Clark had just told him, "How much does he know Clark?" Jonathan asked firmly

Clark looked towards the ground as he thought, "I...I don't know" Clark answered hesitantly, "he knows I was in Lionel's office the night he died and he thinks I killed him"

"Does he know your secret?" Jonathan continued slightly frustrated, "Does he know where you come from?"

Clark looked his dad in the eyes, "He knows I'm fast and bullet proof" Clark replied pausing for a few moments, "but I don't know if knows where I'm from or what I am"

The sky began to darken as a few specks of rain began to crash onto the ground, Jonathan took a deep breath, "Well we're going to have to try and keep that way" Jonathan said very seriously, "As long as he doesn't know where you're from and your weakness to the meteor rocks he can't hurt you"

"But dad...what if he comes after you and mom...you nearly died with what happened with Lionel" Clark replied worried, "What if I'm not here to protect you...it could end up worse that the last time"

Jonathan put his arm around Clark, "Listen son, your mom and me can take care of ourselves" Jonathan continued reassuringly, "It's you we have to worry about...now get into the house, your mother will be back from town soon"

"What are we going to tell her?" Clark asked, turning to Jonathan

Jonathan sighed knowing how upset Martha was the last time they had kept a secret from her, "Don't worry son" Jonathan reassured Clark, "I...I'll tell her everything"

Clark nodded and walked into the house, Jonathan sighed and turned and walked into the barn. Jonathan lifted a hammer and tried to get back to what he was doing before Clark arrived back, he began hammering a nail into a plank of wood when his grip slipped and he hit his hand. Jonathan gripped the hammer tightly before throwing it across the barn, and slamming his hands down on his work bench, "Damn Luthor" Jonathan shouted in anger

Jonathan walked towards the door of the barn when he struck with a blinding pain in his chest, he fell to his knees trying to bear the pain, "No!" Jonathan shouted loudly, as he pulled up his shirt to reveal a small symbol burning brightly around the area of his heart, Jonathan fell onto his flat onto his back, "What do you want Jor-El!?"

"Kal-El's time is almost upon him" Jor-El's voice boomed in Jonathan head, "he must be protected...he must not come to harm!"

"He won't" Jonathan replied struggling with the pain, "I'll protect him"

"No matter the consequences!" Jor-El's voice threatened loudly

"I'll protect him!" Jonathan replied strongly back, "I'll protect him with my life!"

The pain suddenly stopped, Jonathan felt his chest and got up onto his hands and knees breathing heavily. He struggled to his feet before, what lay ahead of his son so dangerous that Jor-El spoke to him? Did Lex really pose that great a threat to Clark? Jonathan walked wearily back to the house, as the dark blanket of night drew over the sky and the rain turned the ground into a think mud.

Chloe lay shivering in her bed unable to find any hope in the darkness of her surroundings, her only company the sound of her breath. She was nothing more than a shell of her former self at the moment, this place had stripped away her character...her soul, the spark that made her the person she was. All that was left now was a shivering, silent mass afraid to speak, afraid to live because of what might happen to her if she tried to be her old self. She rolled over to see those same eyes of Dr Reese peering in at her, studying her like some sort of experiment, but Chloe neither had the strength or will to speak so she jus rolled over again and pulled her blanket over herself.

Dr Reese stood alone in the corridor keeping a watchful eye on Chloe, finding himself drawn to Chloe because of the strength she had shown through the months and to have her world shattered...shattered by himself. Dr Reese's head hung in shame of what he had done, and was still doing...he remembered a time when none of this was a concern of his and wished he could have rejected Lex's offer and never got involved with Lex's project, he sighed loudly as his eyes drifted back into the room of Chloe.

"Is there something the matter with our patient Dr Reese" a dark voice startled Dr Reese

Dr Reese spun around to find Lex standing behind him, "Mr Luthor!?" Dr Reese replied shocked, "Wha...What are you doing here?"

Lex walked up to the door as Dr Reese stood aside, and stared in on the fragile Chloe, "Well I told you I wanted to be informed of any changes in Miss Sullivan's condition" Lex continued coolly, turning his head back towards Dr Reese "and to my surprise I was not informed of her sudden regaining of consciousness"

"I...I'm sorry Mr Luthor" Dr Reese replied nervously, "We...We have been very busy here lately and...and I just forgot to inform you"

Lex smiled insincerely, "You forgot" Lex said sarcastically, "Well I expect with all the money I have put up and am going to provide in the future that my patient would be a priority"

Dr Reese backed slightly away from Lex, "I would have Mr Luthor" Dr Reese replied hesitantly, "but we've been torturing that girl...and I just thought that if you thought she was unconscious we could let her recover a bit"

Lex laughed into himself, "Oh you just thought" Lex continued, before grabbing Dr Reese and pushing him into the wall strongly, "let me tell you something Doctor...you do what I say...not what you think, we wouldn't this nice little institution to suddenly be closed down would we?"

"N...No Mr Luthor...I'm sorry" Dr Reese answered afraid of Lex's actions, "It won't happen again"

"I expect not" Lex continued, releasing his grip on Dr Reese. Lex straightened himself up, as his temper cooled, "It's good to that we have this understanding again" Lex said arrogantly, "and Dr Reese don't let this happen again"

"It won't Mr Luthor" Dr Reese replied, slightly covered in a cold sweat of fear. Lex smiled and walked off, Dr Reese kept his eyes fixated on Lex until he had disappeared into the shadows, he let out a gasp of air and breathed heavily, his hands trembling from the events that just took place. He straightened himself up as he tried to regain some composure, he looked in on Chloe again and shook his head, "I'm sorry Chloe...I'm not the one who is going to get you out of here"

Dr Reese walked away, knowing that the only thing that lay ahead of Chloe was death...Lex would never allow her to leave and that was something he could no longer stomach, he was sick of not being able to look at himself in the mirror and look any of his children in the eyes knowing what he was doing to somebody else's child. Dr Reese walked into his office slamming his door behind him, and sunk into his chair. He put his head into his hands knowing that there was almost no way to help Chloe, Dr Reese sat silently listening to the footsteps of passing nurses outside his office when his head suddenly shot up. Dr Reese got to his feet throwing off his lab coat and putting on his jacket, and walked out of his office stopping one the nurses, "Can you tell Dr Naybet that I have to leave?" Dr Reese said firmly, "Tell him I had some business to attend to"

"Ok Doctor" the nurse replied a little confused, as Dr Reese walked as quickly as he could out of the building and got into his car as the rain pelted against it. Dr Reese leant his head against the steering wheel and breathed deeply, as he put his key into the ignition and started the car. He could not believe that he was risking his whole career, but it would be worth it if it meant that he could just look at himself and his children in the eyes again.

A dull morning sky filled the horizon, a small drizzle of rain fell from the sky as Clark looked out over the farm from his bedroom window, somehow a day like this seemed fitting after yesterdays events. Clark threw on a t-shirt and walked down the stairs slowly half expecting to hear his parent talking about him, trying to make a decision on the best way forward with the Lex situation. He walked into the kitchen to find his dad drinking a mug of coffee, as his mom turned around to him with a concerned expression, "Clark are you ok?" Martha said as she walked over to Clark and hugged him, "Your father told me everything when I got home yesterday...but you had went to bed before I could talk to you"

Clark smiled slightly, happy to know his mom had been included but he also found some comfort from her concern, "I'm sorry mom" Clark replied quietly, "with everything that happened yesterday, I just felt completely drained"

"It's ok Clark" Martha continued, "the only thing that matters is that you're ok"

Clark sat at the table, and looked at his father...he could see that his dad had not slept much and was probably wrecking his brains trying to find someway to protect him. Martha sat opposite Clark and looked at both Clark and Jonathan, "So what are we going to do about Lex?" Martha asked hoping that they could come up with something

Jonathan rubbed his eyes, and slid his hands over his head with frustration, "I don't know Martha" Jonathan replied hoarsely, "I can't see many ways out of this situation, Lex does know that Clark has abilities far beyond any person...and he thinks Clark killed Lionel"

Jonathan shook his head with desperation afraid for his sons safety, "Dad come on...we'll figure out something" Clark said reassuringly to Jonathan, "there must be something we can do"

Jonathan looked up at Clark painfully, "Son we don't have many options, Lex knows too much now" Jonathan continued trying to keep his anger in check, "if he goes to the police about you being in Lionel's office...they could start looking into our past...your past, who knows what they will find!"

Martha grabbed Jonathans hand, "Jonathan we have to stay strong...we can't let this get to us" Martha replied, turning to Clark, "Are you sure there is no reasoning with Lex?"

Clark looked at the table, unable to look at the parents knowing the pain and strain this was putting on them, "From the way he looked and acted towards me...there is no chance" Clark answered, "but I don't think he will go to the police...Lex would want to get even his own way"

Martha nodded reluctantly, "Well if that's the case...then the best thing we can do is just go about with our lives" Martha said bluntly, "we can't let this rule our lives...we'll just have to deal with it when it comes around"

Jonathan and Clark both looked at Martha with shock and surprise, they had never seen her so strong like this before. Martha looked back at both of them with a slight grin, "Come on...we've got a farm to run and you've got school" Martha continued

Jonathan smiled, as he began sifting through the mail before pulling out once letter and looking at it a little surprised, "Here Clark" Jonathan said holding out the letter, "Looks like this one is for you"

It wasn't often that mail came for Clark, Clark looked at the envelope there was no stamp, just the name Clark wrote hastily across it. Clark opened the envelope and took out a tattered looking page as another object fell to the table. Clark read the scrawled writing on the page, 'She's alive', he did not know what to make of this and lifted the object that had fell to the table, it was a necklace... he opened the heart as his eyes opened wide with shock and the necklace dropped from his hands...there were photos of Chloe and her father... this was Chloe's necklace! Clark sprung up from the table his eyes fixated on the necklace, and knocked his chair over

"What is it Clark?" Martha asked shocked by Clarks reaction to the letter

Clark was shaking his head slightly, "It's not possible...she's dead" Clark muttered, "she can't be alive"

Jonathan got up from the table and walked to Clark slowly, "Clark?...What's the matter son?" Jonathan asked carefully

Clark looked up a little disillusioned at his dad, "It...It's Chloe" Clark replied hesitantly

"What about her Clark?" Jonathan continued

Clark looked at the floor with a painfully confused look, "She...She's alive" Clark answered unbelievably

"What!" Marta replied completely took back by what Clark had just told them

"C...Clark what do you mean she's alive?" Jonathan asked, "you said you saw her die"

"That's her necklace" Clark replied firmly looking back at the necklace, "it has her picture in it...I...I don't get it dad...who would have had her necklace"

Jonathan put his hand on Clarks shoulder, "Listen son, could this be some sort of sick joke being played by someone?" Jonathan asked seriously

Clark didn't know where to look, "I don't know" Clark replied, "Maybe"

Jonathan sighed, "I know how much you wish you could bring her back, but this really does look like it's someone playing a sick joke on you son" Jonathan continued, "but as much as you and we would like to believe it...I don't think it's serious"

Clark lifted his chair and sat back down, lifting the necklace and letting it dangle in front of his eyes. He dropped it back into the envelope, and put his head into his hands and rubbed his forehead with frustration, "Why would anyone do that?" Clark asked

"I don't know son" Jonathan replied, as Martha walked to Clark and rubbed his back sympathetically, "There are a lot of people out there who do stupid things". Jonathan looked up at the clock, "Right you better get moving or you'll be late for school" Jonathan said

Clark got up slowly from the table and grabbed his things and left the house, Martha sat down and lifted the necklace from the envelope and stared at it for a few moments before turning to Jonathan, "You...you don't think Lex sent this?" Martha asked hesitantly

Jonathan shook his head, "Martha I don't know what to think" Jonathan replied

Clark walked the halls of Smallville High, stopping outside the Torch. He opened the door and walked in slowly, looking around at everything finally sitting at Chloe's desk where she spent countless hours investigating as many stories as she could. Clark walked to the wall of weird and smiled, remembering how he thought Chloe's stories were far fetched in the beginning yet she had been right about most things, "Here's the one you never got" Clark said quietly to himself pinning a photo of himself onto the wall of weird.

"I didn't think I'd see you in here after the other day" Pete's voice startled Clark, "Is this just a flying visit or are you thinking of a more permanent position?"

Clark turned to Pete, "I'm sorry about the other day" Clark replied apologetically, "I...I had no call to act that way"

Pete nodded accepting Clarks apology, "So what brings you here?" Pete asked

Clark sat down and shook his head, "Something weird happened to me this morning" Clark replied hesitantly, "It was about Chloe"

Pete sat on a table intrigued by what Clark had just said, "What happened?" Pete asked

"Somebody sent me a necklace with a picture of Chloe and her dad in it with a letter saying she's alive" Clark answered pausing for a second, "but my dad says it probably just someone playing a sick joke"

Pete looked a little shocked by what Clark had just said, "Your dads probably right Clark" Pete replied, "with Chloe's dad moving away it's possible that he could have dropped some of Chloe's stuff and someone has got a hold of the necklace"

"I know...but..." Clark continued

"Look Clark" Pete interrupted, "it's best not to dwell on the past, we all wish Chloe was still here...and I understand why you more that anybody would want her back...but she's gone Clark"

"I know" Clark replied reluctantly, "I don't know...there's just some part of me that keeps thinking she's out there"

"I know what you mean Clark" Pete said smiling, "Every day I expect her to come barging through the door with some new story for us to work on"

Clark laughed and smiled with Pete, "Yeah" Clark replied as he looked at his watch, "I'm just going to check my e-mail then we'll go to class"

Clark logged onto one of the Torch computer and opened his email and began shaking his head, "I...I can't believe this" Clark said quietly

"What is it?" Pete asked concerned

"I...I've got a new email from...Chloe" Clark replied as he opened the message which started a video stream. A video of Chloe appeared on screen, she was crying and seemed uncomfortable, as a voice asked her, "Who Chloe? Who couldn't stop you from being shot"

"CLARK!" Chloe cried out in pain

Pete and Clark looked on in shock as the video looped around, Clark finally closed it and read what was contained in the email, 'I am the person who was questioning your friend, and I am ashamed of what I have done to your friend. I cannot give you any details except to say that Lex Luthor was the one who brought her to me and keeps her here. If you want to find out where she is I would recommend that you speak to him.'

Clark got up from the computer and walked out of the Torch, as Pete followed him, "Clark!" Pete called after him, "Clark where are you going?"

Clark stopped and walked back to Pete with a raging fire in his eyes, "I'm going to get answers from Lex anyway I can" Clark replied angrily, breathing heavily

"Clark don't do anything..." Pete tried warn Clark

Clark looked Pete unnervingly in the eye, "Pete if she's alive and he's hurt her...I don't know what I'll do" Clark interrupted angrily, as he turned and walked out of Smallville High.

Pete stood alone in the corridor in complete shock and disarray at what Clark had just said, he ran back to the Torch and got his car keys and ran out of the school knowing he had to warn Clarks parents.

**Chapter 10: Into the Light**

"Make the preparations" Lex said holding his phone, "I've found what I've been looking for"

Lex hung up and put the phone back in his pocket, and turned around to be confronted by Clark. Lex jumped back in shock looking around in bewilderment at how Lex got into his mansion office, "How did you get in here?" Lex asked shocked

Clark looked unwavering at Lex, a cold and emotionless stare that Lex thought Clark was unable off...but there was so much he thought Clark was unable off, like murdering his father. Clark breathed heavily unsure of what to do as so many emotions ran through his mind, "Where is she Lex?" Clark asked unable to mask the anger in his voice

Lex's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?" Lex replied trying to sound confused, "where is who?"

Clark grabbed Lex and shoved him into the wall, lifting him slowly above his head, "Where's Chloe?" Clark shouted with fury, hitting Lex into wall

Lex exhaled in pain, and lifted his head up a little dazed, "Chl...Chloe?" Lex replied sinisterly, pausing for a moment, "she's dead Clark....like my father!"

Clark lowered Lex and held him face to face, "I know she's alive Lex...and you have something to do with it" Clark said menacingly, "so stop playing games Lex and tell me where you're keeping her!"

Lex moved his head closer to Clark, looking at him with a cold stare, "I've told you Clark...I don't know what you're talking about" Lex replied firmly, "as far as I know...she's dead"

Clark looked back at Lex angrily gritting his teeth, "You're lying!" Clark shouted angrily, throwing Lex into the wall

Lex fell to the floor bleeding from the mouth and groaned in pain, as he crawled to his chair and pulled himself up onto it, "Lied? You're the one that knows all about lying Clark!" Lex replied, wiping the blood from his mouth, "You're the one who killed my father!"

Clarks hung his head before looking up at Lex again, "I never killed your father Lex" Clark replied softly

"You were there Clark!" Lex shouted back standing up from his chair and slamming, "Why would you keep it a secret if you weren't the one that killed him!"

Clark shook his head, "I was there Lex...but I have my reasons for not telling you" Clark replied

Lex smiled insanely, "And I have my reasons for not telling you where Chloe is!" Lex said evilly

Clark looked up with surprise, "What?" he replied, as he walked up to Lex and gripped him again, "Where is she?"

Lex was still smiling, "And I know your little secret know as well Clark" Lex said sarcastically, "It seems that you're our resident alien"

Clark released Lex with shock, "Wh...What?" Clark said backing slightly away from Lex, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Lex looked Clark up and down with disgust, "Look at you!" Lex said hatefully, "You still try to deny it...I know everything Clark!"

Clark looked at Lex a little afraid, "How could you?" Clark asked confused, "There's no way"

Lex smiled again, "Lets just say that with the proper persuasion Chloe can be made to talk about anything" Lex answered, as Clarks eyes suddenly refocused on Lex, "and an awful lot of what I needed to know...seemed to involve you"

Clarks arm shot out and grabbed Lex by the throat and pulled him close, "If you've hurt her...I promise you, you're life won't be worth living" Clark threatened Lex, "Now tell me where she is!"

Lex laughed, "Go to hell Clark!" Lex replied stubbornly

Clark threw Lex across his office, sending him crashing onto a small glass coffee table. Lex rolled off the debris and got to his feet slowly, "Is that all you've got?" Lex said dazed, before laughing sarcastically. Lex walked back to Clark and looked him in the eyes, "I'm going to make sure that you or anybody else never finds Chloe...I'll kill her if I have to!" Lex continued sinisterly, "So if you ever want to see her again...get the hell out of me office!"

Clark shook his head, "I can't do that Lex!" Clark replied firmly, "not until you tell me where she is!"

Lex shook his head unbelievably, no one had stood up to him like this...not since his father anyway. Lex could feel the blood running from his mouth, and spat blood onto Clarks shirt, "There's your answer!" Lex replied angrily

Clark hung his head, and lifted Lex into the air again, "I'm sorry Lex" Clark said quietly, "but you're not leaving me any choice"

"No Clark!" Lex yelled in fear as he went flying through the air again with more force than before. Lex crashed through his desk and yelled in pain lying in the debris that was his office. Clark walked over to Lex and stood above him, as his security staff burst into his office.

"Mr Luthor, are you ok?" one of the security men asked coming through the door, and seeing Lex lying on the floor in pain and Clark standing above him. The security men ran and tried to restrain Clark, Clark sighed not wanting to hurt those that were not involved...but he had to, for Chloe's sake. Clark pushed the security guards forcefully into opposite walls, both falling to the floor in agony.

Clark looked down at Lex and shook his head, "Don't make me do this Lex" Clark pleaded, looking at his former friend sympathetically, "but if I have to choose between you and Chloe...I will choose her!"

Lex breathed heavily, "I'll...I'll never tell you where she is!" Lex shouted stubbornly, "NEVER!"

Clark slowly got down to Lex and lifted him to his feet, "Please Lex just tell me...I don't want to hurt you anymore!" Clark pleaded, as Lex's office phone began ringing

Lex looked back at Clark dazed, "You can't hurt me anymore than you already have!" Lex replied hatefully

Lex's answering machine kicked in, and a voice began to speak, "Lex? Lex?...It's Dr Ling, I just wanted you to know that we've had positive results and we may be able to do what you asked"

Clark pushed Lex into the wall forcefully, Lex letting out a gust of air in pain. Lex held out his arm, "Ok...Ok Clark...you win" Lex said breathing heavily, as he collapsed to his knees in pain, "She's...She's being held at the Metropolis Institute for Advanced Neurological Research"

"Where is it?" Clark asked angrily

"It's about a mile east of Metropolis" Lex replied painfully

"You better not be lying Lex" Clark threatened, before running out the office

Lex fell to the ground holding his ribs, as his security guards crawled to him and tried to help him to his feet, "Where did he go Mr Luthor?" the head of security asked, "Should I call the police?"

"No!" Lex replied firmly, "Sometime you must lose a battle...to win the war"

"What?" the head of security asked confused

Lex looked at the security angrily, "Just go get me a doctor!" Lex replied angrily. The security guards left his office as Lex made his way unsteadily to his phone, he lifted it and dialled a number, "This is Lex Luthor" Lex said painfully

"Yes Mr Luthor?" the voice replied

"I want as much heavy security as possible to guard the Metropolis Institute for Advanced Neurological Research" Lex continued in pain, "No gets into or leaves the place"

"Very well Mr Luthor" the voice replied, "When do you want this?"

"Immediately!" Lex replied angrily, "Cost is not a problem!"

Clark burst into his house, scaring Martha and Pete, "Clark where have you been?" Martha asked a little angrily, "Pete told us that you left school today!"

Clark looked at his mom and smiled, "I know where she is!" Clark replied hurriedly

"You know where who is Clark?" Martha replied confused by this whole situation

"Chloe...she's alive mom!" Clark answered, as Martha's jaw dropped slightly with shock

"Bu...But how Clark?" Martha asked shocked, shaking her head

"Seems our good friend Lex has something to do with it Mrs Kent" Pete interrupted, as he looked towards Clark, "So where is she Clark?"

"Lex said she's being held at the Metropolis Advanced Neurological Research Institute" Clark replied, as he turned back to Martha, "and that's where I have to go to get her"

"Are you sure Clark?" Martha asked concerned that Lex may be leading Clark into some sort of trap, "Lex could be just be trying to get back at you, trying to get you alone"

"I'm sure he was telling the truth" Clark replied, pausing for a second, "I made sure he was"

"What did you do to him son?" a stern voice came from the door. Clark looked up to see his dad wiping his hands clean and walking towards him, looking a little angry

"I did what I had to dad" Clark replied firmly

Jonathan shook his head, "Did you hurt him Clark?" Jonathan asked sternly, Clark looked towards the floor and did not answer, "Clark!...Did you hurt him?"

Clark nodded eventually, Jonathan sighed loudly, "Pete can you leave us for a minute" Jonathan said, looking extremely frustrated with Clark

"Sure Mr Kent" Pete replied as he gave a 'rather you than me' look to Clark, and walked outside

Jonathan looked back towards Clark slowly, and remained silent as he gathered his thoughts, "Clark I thought we agreed to always talk things through before you done anything as serious as this?" Jonathan began, "But every time you go off without thinking..."

"But dad!" Clark interrupted

"No Clark!" Jonathan replied firmly, "You haven't thought the consequences of your actions through...do you not realise what Lex could do?"

Clark look towards Martha, "Mom..." Clark said in hope of some support

"I'm sorry Clark" Martha replied in agreement with Jonathan, "but your father is right, you can't go around using your abilities to hurt people...no matter what they have done"

"I couldn't let him just keep Chloe!" Clark shouted angrily, "Why can't you see that?"

"We do son!" Jonathan replied forcefully, "but just because you have the power to hurt Lex...doesn't give you the right to do it". Jonathan rubbed his face with frustration, "Clark, Lex now has even more on you" Jonathan continued, "he can call the police, you could be arrested for assault or worse!"

Clark was refusing to take in anything his parents were trying to tell him, he still held too much anger and hate towards Lex knowing that he had hid Chloe away...maybe even hurt her! "I'm sorry" Clark said looking at both of his parents, "but I don't have time for this!"

"What!" Jonathan replied surprised by Clark's outburst

"Chloe's all that matters at the minute" Clark continued strongly, "I have to get her out of that place, before Lex does anything else"

Clark grabbed his coat and began walking to the door, "Clark wait!" Jonathan said reluctantly

Clark stopped facing away from his dad, "I have to do this dad" Clark replied firmly, "please don't try and stop me"

"I knew I wouldn't be able to" Jonathan replied, "Just make sure no one sees you or can recognise you"

Clark nodded and ran out the house the barn, and ran up to the loft. He slid a box out from a pile of old junk, that he had hid there when he returned from Metropolis. He opened it and lifted out a face mask like the ones he had used to rob banks, he never thought he would have to wear one again, he gripped it firmly and sped off towards Metropolis as fast as he could.

A cold wind filled the night air, patches of stars broke through the clouds as Clark continued as fast as possible to the Neurological Institute, the thought of getting Chloe back spurring him to move faster than he thought possible. Clark stopped outside the gates of a large estate, that looked more like a home for a lord than some medical institute, Clark looked through the gates and saw men walking about with guns radioing each other...more than likely sent by Lex to try and keep him away, to stop him from getting Chloe back. Clark slowly put on the face mask, and fixed it so that he could see out of it and talk properly. Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening his eyes slowly again, he walked up to the gates and pushed them open with such force that they ripped away from the walls they were attached to.

A few of the security men ran towards Clark, "The gates have been breached!" One of the men radioed loudly, "we have one intruder, unknown if he has any weapons". Clark stood still as the security men surrounded him, their guns firmly locked on him, "Get down on the ground!" One of the security men ordered Clark, as he lifted his radio to his mouth, "Situation is under control, stay in your current positions"

Clark looked at him unwavering, "I can't do that!" Clark replied as he began walking towards the main building, "I don't want any trouble...I'm just here to get my friend then I'll go!"

The security man in front of Clark jabbed his gun into Clarks chest, "Get down on the ground NOW!" he ordered Clark

Clark looked down at the gun and grabbed the end of it, "Like I said" Clark replied as be bent the end of the gun upwards, "I can't do that!"

The security men looked on in shock at what Clark had just done, as Clark began walking towards the building again, "Shoot him!" the gunless security man ordered the other two, as they opened fire...their bullets whizzing past Clark, and crushing against him. Clark stopped and in an instant had taken the guns of the other two security men, Clark looked at them and then broke their guns over his knee and handed them back, "I don't have time for this" Clark said angrily, as he turned as super sped towards the main building.

The security men stood still in shock and fear, unable to comprehend how a man could break guns with ease and then disappear before their very eyes, "A...All security forces be advised, there is an intruder on the premises" one the security men eventually radioed, "location unknown"

Clark stood at the doors of the main building, he brought his arms back before thrusting them forward and breaking the doors down. Clark walked slowly inside as nurses ran off afraid that Clark was there to hurt them, Clark grabbed an orderly and lifted him into the air, "Where is Chloe Sullivan?" Clark shouted angrily, amid screams and yelling of people in the background

"I...I don't know" the orderly replied nervously

"Where is she!!" Clark demanded angrily

"Please don't hurt me man" the orderly pleaded with Clark, "I...I don't know who you're talking about"

"I know where she is" a voice came from behind Clark

Clark turned around, "You...You're the voice from that video of Chloe!" Clark said curious about who the man was, "Who are you?!"

"My name is Dr Reese" Dr Reese replied, "and if you'll follow me I'll take you to your friend"

Dr Reese walked to a waiting elevator and Clark followed him in, as Dr Reese presses a button for the basement and the doors closed shut, "I see you got my letter and email then" Dr Reese said to Clark

"That was you!" Clark said shocked

"Yes, I had to use Chloe's email so that no one knew what I was trying to do" Dr Reese continued, "But I wasn't exactly sure if you were real or not...from the way Chloe described you"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked confused

"She believes you are an alien" Dr Reese answered

Clark sighed, "So she knows everything" Clark said softly

Dr Reese looked at Clark astounded, "Are you telling me...Are you saying that you're an alien?" Dr Reese asked in amazement, "She was telling the truth?"

Clark nodded reluctantly, "How do you think I got this far without a scratch?....Magic?" Clark replied

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, "Quickly this way" Dr Reese said firmly to Clark as he ran down the hallway, Clark followed with ease as Dr Reese stopped at a door and stuck his keys into the door and unlocked it, "She's in there"

Chloe heard her door being unlocked and the door opening, she rolled over and saw a tall masked man standing in the doorway, "What now Chloe?" Chloe barely mustered staring at the person in the door way.

Clark took off his mask and smiled, "Chloe!" Clark exclaimed, "I'm here to get you!"

Chloe sat up weakly, as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Clark?" she weakly said, as she got to her feet, the beginnings of a smile breaking onto her face.

Clark ran over to her and hugged her gently, "Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here" Clark whispered reassuringly into Chloe's ear, "I'm going to get you back home"

Tears ran down Chloe's face, she was unable to let go of Clark...afraid that this was some sort of dream, "You're here! You're really here!" Chloe said, "I thought no one would find me...they said that everyone thought I was dead"

"We did until the doctor outside sent me a letter saying you were alive" Clark replied, as Chloe let go of him and Dr Reese walked into the room

"No" Chloe screamed in fear, as she ran into the corner of the room, "Keep him away from me Clark! You don't know what he's like!"

Dr Reese looked at the floor ashamed of what he had done to Chloe, as Clark gave him a confused look, "She's right to be afraid Clark" Dr Reese replied, as he looked up at Chloe, "Chloe, I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you...I just couldn't do it any longer, that's why I brought your friend here to get you"

Clark put his hand out towards Chloe, "Come on Chloe" Clark said softly, "Lets get out of here". Chloe took Clarks hand as they walked out of the room, Chloe keeping her distance from Dr Reese, still afraid that he was somehow using her.

Another elevator opened down the hall, Lex walked out from it and looked down towards where Clark, Chloe and Dr Reese were standing, "There they are!" Lex shouted angrily as security men piled out from the elevator and chasing after them, "Stop them anyway you can!" Lex yelled

Clark lifted Chloe into his arms and began running alongside Dr Reese down the corridor, "How do I get out of this place?" Clark asked as they came to a door which Dr Reese unlocked

"Follow the stairs to the top, and try and get off the grounds" Dr Reese replied opening the door, as Clark ran through it carrying Chloe. A thunderous sound rang out from the corridor, as Dr Reese was hit by the bullets of the firing security men. Dr Reese slid down the door and looked up at Clark, "Go!" he said weakly

Clark gritted his teeth, angry that he could not help Dr Reese and using his super speed ran off the grounds of the institute. Lex walked to Dr Reese and stood over his dieing body, "Why did you do this?" Lex asked, "You had everything you wanted!"

Dr Reese smiled before exhaling his last breath, his hand opened and a crumpled object fell from his hand. Lex got down to his knees beside the body of Dr Reese and picked up the object and opened it up, to find a bloody picture of Dr Reese's family. Lex looked at Dr Reese's still body, and shook his head, "You old fool!" Lex said vilely, crumpling the picture up again and throwing it onto Dr Reese's body.

Lex got to his feet and walked to one of the security men, "I want nothing left of this place!" Lex said menacingly, "Everything and everyone...gone!...Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mr Luthor" the security man replied, as he radioed through the instructions to the rest of Lex's security. Lex walked back to the elevator frustrated, as he put his hand into his pocket and lifted out the meteor rock his father died with...Clark had gotten things his way enough, it was time to give back Clark everything he deserved.

**Chapter 11: Return**

It was the early hours of the morning and Chloe stood on the Kent's porch looking out across the farm, with a thin shawl around her. She wrapped it tightly around her as a cold wind blew and looked at the slowly fading stars, and the sky slowly turned from and endless sheet of black to orange and red as the sun slowly rose up from the horizon. Chloe smiled as the early warmth of the sun touched her face, and brought light to her surroundings, it was funny how she did not realise how much the simple sights and smells of her home she would miss so dearly.

Clark walked out and put his arm around Chloe, "You should come inside Chloe" Clark said gently, "It's too cold for you to be out here"

Chloe looked up at Clark and he could see how happy she was even though she was not smiling, "No Clark...I just want to take this all in" Chloe replied softly, as she rested her head on Clark, "I...I thought I would never get to see something like this again"

Clark smiled, "I'm just glad I was able to get you out of there" Clark continued, "I can't imagine what were they doing to you?"

A tear ran down Chloe's face as she recollected everything that she had went through, still feeling the bruises that remained, the pain that may never leave her, "I...I thought I was going to die there" Chloe replied as she wiped the tears away from her face, trying to control her emotions, "All they wanted was to know about what happened with Lionel, and then you"

Clark hugged Chloe, "I'm sorry Chloe...I wish I could have stopped all this from happening" Clark said slightly angry with himself, "I wish I could have stopped Lex from doing all this"

Chloe stepped back from Clark and looked at him confused, "Why did Lex do this to me?" Chloe asked, "I always thought he wanted to be free of his father"

Clark sighed, wishing he had the answers for Chloe, "So did I Chloe" Clark replied glumly, "But when Lionel died...Lex just seemed to go over the edge a bit, he told me he would get revenge on the person that killed his father...by any means necessary". Clark paused and turned away from Chloe, "I suppose you were the only link he had to Lionel's death" Clark continued, hanging his head with guilt, "I...I thought you were already dead...I would never have left you there had I known"

Chloe stood silently for a few moments, "It's alright Clark, you got me out of that institute and I'll never forget that...or how you tried to save me that night" Chloe said reassuringly, as she paused for a few seconds and bit her bottom lip. She walked up to Clark and took his hand, as he turned around to face her, "There is one thing though Clark"

Clark looked curiously back at Chloe, "What is it?" Clark replied softly

Chloe eyes dropped away from Clark for a few seconds, unsure if she should continue...knowing how Clark was so private, "Is...Is it true what Lionel said? ...that...that you're an alien"

Clark sighed heavily and nodded reluctantly, as he let go of Chloe's hand and leaned against the rail, "I suppose I owe you the whole story...seeing this was how you got involved in all this" Clark said seriously, "I...I arrived here the day of the meteor shower, and that's when my parents found me"

Chloe took a deep breath in slight astonishment, "So...So where are you from?" Chloe asked tentatively

Clark looked up into the sky, looking a little sad, "I'm from a planet called Krypton" Clark replied, "but from what I've found out, it's not there anymore...it exploded or something"

Chloe began to put a few things together, "So the meteor rocks...they're from you're planet too" Chloe continued

Clark turned slowly back to Chloe, "As far as I know, they are what's left of Krypton" Clark replied regretfully

"So are there more of you...I mean is there more people from you're planet here?" Chloe asked hesitantly

Clark gave Chloe a glum smile, "From what I know I'm what's left of my people" Clark replied, "I've always hoped that there was another...but all these years...". Clark paused as he sighed, "I'm sorry Chloe, I don't really feel comfortable talking about this"

Chloe nodded, respecting Clark's wishes, "So what do you think we should do about Lex?" Chloe asked, fearing what Lex might try while he was out there, "We can't let him get away with what he's done"

Clark stood silent for a few moments, looking out over the green fields of the farm trying to figure out some way to keep his friends and family safe from Lex, "We'll I think that we shouldn't get involved with him again...we could only make things worse" Clark replied, "maybe it's time we let someone else handle Lex"

Chloe looked at Clark confused, "Who else is there that can help us?" Chloe asked

Clark smiled slightly, "Leave it to me" Clark answered, "I'll get it sorted"

"Hey you two!" Martha called from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready!"

Chloe looked up at Clark, "I'll be there in a minute" Chloe said softly, "I just want to be alone for a few minutes"

Clark smiled softly, "I know what you mean", Clark replied as he walked towards the door, stopping abruptly, and turning back to Chloe, "It's good to have you back"

Clark hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead gently, before turning and going back into the house. Chloe smiled as she watched Clark in the kitchen with Martha, she felt her forehead tenderly and looked wonderingly out across the farm.

A middle aged man, with dark greying, in a long black coat walked through the charred remains of a building, covering his mouth as the burnt bodies of victims lay around him. He walked up to fellow colleague, "What the hell happened here?" he asked bemused

"I haven't got a clue Paul" his colleague replied, totally shocked by his surroundings

"Everyone!" Paul replied shocked, "that's impossible...from the number of fire escapes and the size of this place someone must have survived"

His colleague shrugged his shoulders, "Well we won't know for definite until we count all the bodies and check it against the work rota for that night" he said, "but it's not looking too good"

"Agent Paul Johnson?" a voice rang out from the rubble

"Over here" Agent Johnson replied

The man handed over a file, "This is the work rota for last night, and a list of patients that were currently being treated here" the man said before walking off

Agent Johnson quickly flicked through it before handing it over to his colleague, "Get these bodies bagged, counted and identified" Agent Johnson said sternly, "because whatever happened here last night was no accident...these people were murdered for some reason"

"Sir it's going to take a few days maybe weeks to get all these bodies identified" his colleague replied

"Well you can get them counted can't you!" Agent Johnson said angrily, "I need to know if there are any bodies missing...just to know that somebody knows what happened here last night"

A car pulled up and Pete and Lana got out of it and walked around to the back of the Kent's house, Pete hurrying Lana along, "Pete what's the hurry?" as they turned the corner and she saw Clark sitting with a long blonde haired girl on the fence. She looked at Pete and whispered, "Who's that with Clark?"

Pete smiled, "He did it" Pete said delighted as he ran towards Clark, "Chloe! You're back!"

Lana stood still in shock as she saw Chloe turn around and get off the fence to hug Pete, Lana could not get her head around the fact that Chloe was just a few feet away after seeing her being buried only a few months earlier. Chloe looked over at Lana and walked over to her slowly, stopping just in front of her, "Not going to welcome me back?" Chloe said jokingly

Lana shook her head slightly with disbelief, "How...How is this possible?" Lana barely asked, "I saw you get buried..."

Chloe smiled sympathetically towards Lana, "It wasn't me" she replied softly, "I know you're shocked, but it's me Lana...it's Chloe"

Lana looked gave a confused stare to both Pete and Clark, who replied with a smile of confirmation, "Where...Where have you been all this time?" Lana asked concerned, "Why didn't you let us know that you were ok?"

Pete walked to Lana and put his arm around her and kissed her on the side of her head, "I...I was being held against my will at some research" Chloe answered her voice trembling with fear, as the slightest thought of that place brought back everything that she had been through

Lana smiled as a tear ran down her face, and hugged Chloe tightly for a few seconds, "It's...It's good to have you..." Lana stopped in shock as she saw the dark bruising around Chloe's wrists where she hand been restrained forcefully, she looked up at Chloe with deep concern, "Wha...What did they do to you?"

Chloe looked at her wrists and pulled her sleeves down to cover them, her bottom lip began to tremble as she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I...I don't want to talk about it" Chloe replied her voice trembling, as she then tried to change the conversation noticing how Pete was acting towards Lana, "but it looks like you two are a lot closer?"

Pete smiled as he took Lana's hand, "It was a surprise to both of us" Pete said, "we never expected anything like this"

Lana smiled as she kissed Pete, "You're telling me!" Lana jokingly replied

Clark stood silent, seeing how happy his two friends were and wishing that he could someday have something like that and not always have the weight of the world and his destiny bearing down on him, "I'm happy for you two" Clark said smiling at his friends

Lana smiled glad to see Clark was happy for them, unlike when he had first found out, "Thanks Clark" she replied, as she looked at Chloe briefly and then back to Clark, "How did Chloe get out of that place?"

Clark put his hands in his pockets as he looked towards Chloe uncomfortably, "Well a doctor that worked in the place let me know she was there" Clark replied hesitantly, "and...and then I went and got her out of there"

"How did you get her out if she was being held there against her will?" Lana asked still confused at how Clark actually got Chloe back

"I don't know how her got me out of there" Chloe interrupted seeing how uncomfortable Clark was and realising that Lana still did not know about Clark, as she looked up at Clark and smiled teary eyed, "all that I care about is that he did get me out of there and back home"

Lana nodded and remained silent, just having Chloe back was the most important thing and not how she got back, "I guess you'll be looking forward to getting back to the Torch then" Lana said

Chloe smiled, "I had not even thought about it" Chloe replied, "but yeah it'll be good to get back and see what sort of mess these two have made"

"Hey that's not fair" Pete protested jokingly, "all the mess is from Clark"

The friends laughed, "Chloe?" a voice came from behind them

Chloe turned around to see her dad standing with the Kent's, "Chloe is that you?" Gabe asked as a tear ran down his face

"Hi dad" Chloe replied softly, as tears slowly began to run from her eyes and trickle down her face, "I'm...I'm home"

Gabe walked slowly over to her and wiped the tears off her face and smiled, before hugging her warmly as Chloe hugged tightly back, "I thought I had lost you" Gabe continued his voice trembling, "I thought I would never see you again"

"Dad!" Chloe replied as she finally completely broke down in tears, "I thought I would never get to tell you how sorry I was for causing all this, for you losing your..."

"It's ok Chloe, none of that matters" Gabe said softly into his daughters ear, "All that matters is that you're home now, I don't care about anything else"

Jonathan put his arm around Martha and kissed her forehead knowing their son had done a great thing, Clark looked at his parents and then to Pete and Lana who were also hugging each other warmly. Clark stood there feeling alone, knowing how much happiness he had brought to those around him right now yet there was no one he could share his with.

Jonathan walked up to Gabe, "You two should probably come inside" Jonathan said seriously, "We have a lot to discuss"

Gabe nodded as he followed Chloe and Martha into the house, "Pete...Lana, we have to discuss a few things with Chloe and her dad" Jonathan said towards the pair, in a tone that both knew meant it was time for them to go

Pete nodded, "Sure thing Mr Kent" Pete replied as he turned to Clark, "I'll see you later Clark, call me and let me know how things go"

Pete and Lana walked off and Clark waved goodbye, "Clark come inside" Jonathan said, "You'll need to be here as well"

Clark sighed, as he walked slowly into the house knowing that Chloe was now part of his secret and as part of that she would now have to lie to her father in order to protect it. Clark saw how happy Chloe was to be reunited with her dad, and felt it would be better to tell Gabe the truth but knew his dad would not allow it because that burden should be a choice and not forced upon someone. Clark sat down at the table knowing that somehow someone would end up feeling hurt, and that it would probably be Chloe because she would be able to fully share with her father what actually happened.

**Chapter 12: Short Lived**

A few days had passed and Lex sat in his office still showing and feeling the effects of his encounter with Clark, his face covered with tiny cuts and dark bruises. Lex was talking with a few foreign business men, trying to make a deal that would secure Luthor Corp more millions when the doors of his office suddenly opened and a group of men entered without a care of Lex or the men he was talking to.

Lex stood up confused and angry, "What's going on here?" Lex asked forcefully, as he watched men go through his things, "Who are you people and what are you doing here?"

"Lex Luthor?" a man asked as he entered Lex's office

"Yes" Lex replied becoming increasingly annoyed

"I'm Agent Paul Johnson, Federal Bureau of Investigation" Agent Johnson continued as he looked around at his men searching Lex's office, he took a page out of his coat and pushed it onto Lex's chest, "We have a warrant to search all your premises...so please let us get on with our job please"

Lex looked over the warrant quickly before throwing it onto his desk, "What's this about?" Lex asked angrily

Agent Johnson turned back to Lex with a smirk on his face, "It's official FBI business Mr Luthor" Agent Johnson replied smugly, "Don't worry we'll be finished soon, it's nothing to concern yourself with as of yet"

Lex's eyes narrowed as he stared back at Agent Johnson with fury, "I beg to differ Agent Johnson" Lex replied trying to control his temper, "I'm having a meeting here with very import clients, and you and your men have just barged in here and begun to go through my things". Lex paused as he walked closer to Agent Johnson and look him square in the eye, a look that would strike fear into most men, "So either you explain what is going on here or I will get the best lawyers to make sure you can't investigate dirt in the street let alone work for the FBI" Lex threatened

Agent Johnson knew Lex was right, no matter much he hated it, "Do you know of the Metropolis Institute of Advanced Neurological Research?" Agent Johnson asked reluctantly

Lex remained silent for a few seconds, his facial expression never changing, "It's been on the news for the past few days" Lex replied coolly trying to looked confused by Agent Johnson's question, "there was some sort of accident at it if I recall what was reported"

"It was no accident Mr Luthor" Agent Johnson replied, "those people were murdered!"

Lex sighed, "Yeah, well that's a tragedy but I fail to see what any of that has got to do with me" Lex continued unconcerned at what Agent Johnson had just told him, as he turned away and spoke to business men who were in total confusion at what was going on

Agent Johnson looked on unconvinced by Lex's apparent sincerity, "Well I'm afraid Mr Luthor someone seems to think that you were involved with what happened" Agent Johnson replied firmly, "and that's not all that you have been accused off"

Lex turned around slowly to Agent Johnson and raised an eyebrow slightly, "Agent Johnson I don't know what sort of man you think I am, but I am a businessman" Lex continued annoyed at Agent Johnson's questioning, "...not a murderer"

Agent Johnson gritted his teeth as he looked at Lex, "So you say you had nothing to do with what happened there" Agent Johnson continued, "...How did you get those injuries if you don't mind me asking?"

Lex lifted his hand to his face as he ran his fingers over some of the cuts, and smiled slightly back irritated by Agent Johnson, "I just had a run in with one of the locals" Lex replied his anger crackling in his voice, "Nothing too serious"

"It doesn't look that way from where I'm standing..." Agent Johnson continued sarcastically

"Look are you going to tell me who has made these wild accusations against me?" Lex interrupted angrily, as Agent Johnson's men continued to go through his office and house looking for anything on him, "Because I'm afraid I have lost patience for this little game!"

"It was an anonymous tip off" Agent Johnson replied quickly

Lex laughed and shook his head at Agent Johnson reply, "So what you're telling me, you and your associates have come into my home...searched my things...interrupted an important meeting, all on the basis of an anonymous tip off? Lex continued arrogantly

"Yes" Agent Johnson replied hesitantly, slightly confused by how Lex was making light of the current situation

"An anonymous tip off that could have been made by any juvenile prankster?" Lex continued a more serious, threatening tone returning to his voice, as he looked around at the men in his house, "I think with what you've just told me, it will be better if you and your men leave before you look even bigger fools than you do already"

Another agent walked up to Agent Johnson, "Did you find anything?" Agent Johnson asked in hope

The agent shook his head, "There's nothing here" the agent replied, "this place is clean"

Agent Johnson sighed and hung his head for a few seconds, "Mr Luthor thank you for your time" Agent Johnson reluctantly apologised, "but I'm afraid we do have to follow up any information we receive on such serious cases as the one we are investigating at the moment"

Lex looked back with contempt, "Well you can inform your superiors that my lawyers will be in contact very soon" Lex replied coldly, "I do hope that you manage to remain in your job long enough to see this case through!"

"I'm sure I will be" Agent Johnson quipped, "Again Mr Luthor, thank you for your time"

Agent Johnson and his men left Lex's office quickly and made their way out his mansion. Lex sighed heavily as he sat back down with the business men he had previously been having a meeting with before they had been interrupted, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'm afraid we will have to reschedule this meeting for another time" Lex apologised to them. The men nodded and shook Lex's hand, as they then gathered their things and also left his office, Lex got up and walked to the window of his office and looked down at Agent Johnson who was talking with some of the other agents. He had to stop the FBI from digging into what he was doing and had done recently, he had to make sure that they stay away.

Agent Johnson looked up at the window and saw Lex staring down at him, "I don't trust him" Agent Johnson said forcefully to the other agents, "there's definitely more going on here that what we know"

"Come on Paul!" one the agents joked with him

"Yeah Paul" some of the other agents joined in, "there's always something with you"

Agent Johnson laughed, "Just get into your cars you lot" he replied as he got into his car and shut the door. He lowered the window slowly and looked back at distrustfully, something was wrong here and it got to him that it was unlikely that he would ever find out what it was because of the power Lex yielded. He started the engine and drove off slowly, agitated knowing that he would not be able to let this one rest...even if it cost him his job.

Lex drove furiously along the winding roads on the outskirts of Smallville, furious and seething at the FBI's intrusion into his home and more importantly his business with Clark. Lex did not slow as he turned the tight corners as he wanted to get to the Kent farm and let Clark know that nothing will stop him from taking his revenge on Clark, and anybody who tries to get in his way. Lex's grip tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles pure intense white as he continued to drive maniacally towards the Kent farm. Lex's jaw tensed, as he gritted his teeth knowing he had underestimated Clark...he had never figured that Clark would employ such a method with his own secret to protect, but if Clark was willing to play dirty then he would bring his feud with Clark to a new level!

Lex pulled up a outside the farm, he could see two people walking around outside the house seeming to have a good time. He then realised it was Clark and Chloe, enjoying themselves thinking everything was ok like in the stories they were told about as children. Lex wasn't brought up on those stories, he was brought up on the stories of people's failures and mistakes and the lessons to be learned from them, his father had prepared him well for the future that lay ahead and regretfully for Lex he realised it all too late. Lex started up the car again and began to drive up towards the farm house.

"So what are you and you're dad going to do?" Clark asked as he and Chloe walked around aimlessly

"My dad's gone back to Metropolis to sort out a few things and then he'll be moving his things back into our house" Chloe replied, before smiling slightly, "so I guess you're stuck with me for few more days"

Clark grinned back, "I'm sure I can stick you for another few days" he jokingly replied, before rubbing her arm, "I...I'm sorry you couldn't tell your dad the truth about what happened"

"It's ok Clark" Chloe replied, "I know how important it is to you and your parents to keep your secret...I know from experience what could happen if the wrong person found out about you"

Clark head dropped slightly, "You're going to be burdened with this for the rest of your life Chloe" Clark replied slightly dejected, "Pete's told me how much it had affected him...that's why I've never told anybody else"

"Clark...it isn't a burden" Chloe replied softly, "I've always known that there was something special about you, I'm just glad that I can be a part of that side of your life"

Clark looked up at Chloe and smiled, "Thanks" he replied quietly

Chloe moved up close to Clark and looked into his eyes, "Now can we stop talking about all this negative stuff" she continued softly, suddenly shocking Clark as she tripped him and he fell into a puddle of muff. Chloe stood laughing at the mud covered Clark, "How about we have some fun for a change!"

Clark looked at himself covered and dripping in mud, "You're going to regret that!" Clark replied jokingly as he got to his feet

"You'll have to catch me first" she said as she ran around the side of the house. She stopped suddenly, her feet sliding forward as she lost her footing in shock as she saw Lex getting out of his car, his cold stare fixed on her.

Lex grinned menacingly, "Hello Chloe" Lex said sinisterly, "I'm glad to see you up and about again"

Chloe could barely muster a reply as she tried to clamber away from him, "Wh...What do you want?" Chloe replied terrified that Lex was here to try and take her away again, Lex began walking slowly towards her

"What's the matter Chloe?" Lex said taking pleasure in the fear he invoked in Chloe

"Stay away from me!" Chloe screamed, as Clark came running around the corner

Clark saw Chloe on the ground trying to keep herself away from Lex, he ran to Chloe and helped her to her feet, "Are you ok?" Clark asked Chloe quietly, Chloe nodded back as she tried to compose herself as she trembled in fear

Clark turned angrily towards Lex, "What do you want Lex?" Clark asked forcefully

Lex felt one of the cuts on his face, before giving Clark a stony look, "You didn't think that you could do this to me without there being consequences... did you Clark?" Lex answered coldly

Clark stood silently as he looked at Lex realising how much he had actually hurt Lex...how much he had lost control, "You left me no choice Lex!" Clark replied unapologetically, "You had Chloe locked up somewhere and I wasn't prepared to let you hurt her!"

Lex grinned arrogantly, "Oh don't worry Clark, what you have done to me is only a fraction of what you will receive" Lex continued, "I promise you...you won't feel safe anywhere Clark!"

Clark stood silently, unsure of how to reply...he had never seen such a change in a person before, or had such a direct threat made to him, "I'm not sure if you would want to do that Lex" Clark replied hesitantly, "You never know who might be watching"

The grin on Lex's face slowly disappeared, as he stared intently at Clark, "Oh you mean that anonymous tip that you gave the FBI?" Lex replied sharply, as Clark's face turned to an expression of shock that Lex already knew about what he had done, "I've already had that visit Clark...and don't worry they didn't find anything so you're on your own"

Clark looked around unsure of what to do or say, "What's happened to you Lex?" Clark asked angrily, "I told you that I didn't kill your father...Why can't you accept that?"

"Why!? Lex replied enraged, "If you didn't have something to do with him being killed why wouldn't you have come forward! You hid what happened that night Clark, you killed my father!"

"Your father was crazy!" Chloe interrupted angrily, "he tried to kill me! All Clark tried to do was save me, but your father was obsessed!"

Lex looked furiously at Chloe for a few seconds before looking back to Clark, "You and your little group of friends, none of them will be safe" Lex replied sinisterly, "You want to call the FBI, try to stop me through them...well you, your family, your friends...none of you are safe, not until you're dead Clark!"

Clark snapped as he suddenly grabbed Lex and slammed him onto the bonnet of his car, "You hurt any of them and I'll kill you Lex!" Clark threatened Lex furiously, as he continued to push Lex into the car more, "I won't let you hurt anybody else!"

Jonathan drove up slowly on his tractor and looked across to see Clark hold Lex down on his car, while Chloe was trying to get him to let go. Jonathan quickly got off the tractor and jumped over the fence as he ran over to his son, "Clark!" Jonathan shouted, "Let him go son!"

Clark looked towards his dad, "No!" he shouted angrily back, "I won't let him hurt you, mom or anybody I care about...not again!"

Jonathan grabbed Clark's hands, "I know son, you want to protect us" Jonathan said reassuringly, "but this is not the way, I never brought you to be like this Clark...he just isn't worth it!"

Clark breathed heavily as he slowly calmed down and released his grip on Lex, "I'm...I'm sorry dad" Clark apologised, "I...I just won't let him hurt anybody else, I won't let him do to you or mom what he did to Chloe"

"I understand son" Jonathan replied softly, "You and Chloe go inside while I have a word with Lex"

Lex slowly got up off the car and straightened himself up, "You should have let him kill me Jonathan" Lex said unemotionally, "because this feud has only just begun"

Jonathan spun Lex forcefully towards him, "You're a fool Lex, my son is twice the person you'll ever be" Jonathan said firmly, before pushing Lex forcefully towards the door of his car, "Now get the hell off my farm!"

Lex opened the door to his car, "Enjoy these days with your son Jonathan" Lex threatened, "because they are likely to be your last together"

Jonathan paused for a few seconds on hearing Lex's threat, before walking slowly into the house. Lex got into his car satisfied knowing that he had now instilled fear into Clark, knowing that at any time his family or friends could be hurt, he started his car revving his engine loudly before speeding off.

Unknown to them all another car had been sitting outside the farm, a car that had followed Lex in secret. Agent Johnson slowly took a pair of binoculars down from his eyes as Lex sped off in the opposite direction, "What the hell is going on here?" Agent Johnson said quietly to himself. What was Lex doing fighting with a local farm boy and his family? Agent Johnson took out his phone and quickly dialled a number, "Yeah it's Johnson here" he said, "Yeah I've got a few things that I need checking out, I need you to try and find out the location of where that anonymous tip came from and I want you find out as much about a local boy, his name is Clark Kent"

**Chapter 13: Weakness**

A pen was slammed down on a desk with frustration and anger, Dr Ling stretched out her fingers and got to her feet frustrated at the lack of progress they were making in trying to find some way to sedate the 'thing' that the blood came from. She looked at the samples of the blood lined up in test tubes and sighed knowing that Lex would come to her looking the reasons why he has had to wait so long for some sort of positive result. Dr Ling walked out of her office and into the lab where many of her assistants were carrying out various tests on the blood looking for some way to affect it.

Dr Ling stopped at her main assistant and stood looking at the test he was carrying out, exposing the blood to varying sizes of the meteor rock, "Jason, have you or anybody else made any progress?" Dr Ling asked firmly

Jason turned his mouth up as he looked up at Dr Ling and shook his head, "We've tried exposing this stuff to every known thing on Earth with nothing happening in each case" he replied pausing to lift up a meteor fragment, "this is the only thing that the blood has any reaction to"

Dr Ling closed her eyes tired and frustrated, she began rubbing one of her temples as she tried to think, "There must be some way we can use the meteor rock to affect the blood, someway to slow the metabolism of it down!" she said sharply

Jason shook his head again, "If the bloodstream of the organism is exposed directly to this stuff it would spread throughout it" he replied quickly, "and I have no doubt that it would probably kill the organism"

Dr Ling sat down and rested her head in her hands, "Well we had better come up with something soon or else we could all be reassigned after our last failure" Dr Ling replied sounding extremely exhausted

Jason put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, that wasn't our fault we couldn't have foreseen the side...." Jason replied reassuringly

"Mr Luthor didn't see it that way!" Dr Ling snapped, looking sharply up at Jason, "We completely destroyed our samples of the blood, after promising Mr Luthor that we had found a way to sedate whatever this blood came from!"

"But!" Jason tried to protest

"It was our fault!" Dr Ling continued angrily, "If we had let Mr Luthor use that all that we had been trying to accomplish here would have been wasted, because we would have let him kill the organism!"

Another scientist walked hesitantly up to Jason, "Here is that stuff you wanted" the scientist said quietly, as she handed over a thick metal container to him and walked off quickly"

Dr Ling looked up lazily at Jason, "What's that?" she asked curiously

Jason opened the container to reveal a thin green bar, "It's processed meteor rock" he replied excitedly, "all the impurities have been removed leaving the pure...pure...um green stuff"

"Green stuff?" Dr Ling replied slightly amused

"Well it hasn't got a name, it's just been extracted from the meteor rock!" he replied as he closed the box and set it on the desk beside Dr Ling, "I'm just going to test what effect this pure substance will have on the blood"

Dr Ling nodded in approval as she lifted the box up and looked at it for a few seconds before setting it down again, she got up slowly from the desk when the blood samples caught her attention, "Are these samples still 'live'?" she asked curiously

Jason looked at Dr Ling strangely, "Yeah, why?" he replied

Dr Ling turned to him with an eyebrow raised with intrigue, "Because the blood is not reacting to the meteor rock in the box!" she continued

Jason stood silent for a few moments before walking to the desk and slowly opening the metal container, as it slowly opened the blood began to bubble violently. He shut the container quickly and raised his eyebrows in surprise of the discovery they had just made, "That's a little odd" he muttered

Dr Ling lifted the box and stared at it intently, "What metal is this box comprised of?" she asked handing it to Jason

"I...I don't know" he replied examining it

Dr Ling looked at the box with a confused expression and then to the blood, "Have it analysed and report back to me with all the metals that the box is comprised off" she ordered, as Jason nodded and walked off quickly leaving her alone, before she continued quietly, "finally we might have some answers"

"Agent Johnson!" a young man called out, as Agent Johnson got out of his car and walked slowly towards him, "I'm Agent Granville"

Agent Johnson nodded impatiently back to young agent, not really caring for the formalities, "Ok so can you tell why in the hell I've been called out to this asylum" Agent Johnson asked a little confused

"Uh, yes I was assigned to find out as much as possible about someone called Clark Kent from Smallville" Agent Granville replied nervously as he produced a file and handed it over to Agent Johnson, "it seems he is the resident hero in Smallville, always being at the scene of most crimes"

Agent Johnson flicked through the file, which mainly comprised of police reports from Smallville and not much else, "Look that's all fine and well" Agent Johnson replied losing his patience with the young agent, "but you still haven't explained why I'm all the way out here!"

Agent Granville began walking into the asylum gesturing for Agent Johnson to follow him, "While I was searching for anything on the name Clark Kent, I came across one interesting police report from Metropolis police department" Agent Granville continued, catching the attention of Agent Johnson, "it seems two men were picked up by them the night Lionel Luthor was murdered, and they were rambling about someone by the name of Clark Kent"

Agent Johnson looked curiously at Granville, "Ok...but what does this have to do with the Clark Kent in Smallville?" Agent Johnson asked a little confused

"The two men worked for Lionel Luthor" Agent Granville replied as he led Agent Johnson down a corridor, "and with what you reported about Lex Luthor's meeting with Clark Kent I thought it might be relevant"

Agent Granville stopped at a door where an orderly was waiting, "Both men were rambling about aliens and all this other crazy stuff and were later committed after some psychological examinations" he continued, "One of them managed to commit suicide about a month later, and the other..a Daniel Kaine, he has had to be restrained to his bed ever since"

Agent Johnson walked up to the door and peered in through the small window at the man restrained to his bed, "We can't be sure if any information this man gives us will be accurate...or even true" Agent Johnson replied a little unconvinced

Agent Granville's head dropped slightly, "I thought I might be worth a shot...it was the only other thing I could get on him apart from those police reports from Smallville" he continued

Agent Johnson nodded at the orderly who then unlocked the door and opened it for the two agents, who walked into the dark room and stood over Daniel Kaine's bed, "Mr Kaine?...Mr Kaine?" Agent Johnson asked, before Daniel looked up at them in acknowledgement that he knew they were there, "I'm Agent Johnson and this is Agent Granville, we're from the FBI and would like to ask you some questions...is that ok?"

Daniel remained silent but nodded reluctantly

Agent Johnson walked around the bed so that he could se Daniel's face, "Mr Kaine, could you tell us what you and you're associate were doing for Lionel Luthor the night he died?" Agent Johnson asked

Daniel looked up with fear in his eyes, "He...He needed us to come with him for a special meeting he had arranged" he answered hesitantly, "We were getting paid a lot of money for a few hours of extra work, but we never expected..."

Daniel paused abruptly, as Agent Johnson looked on intently, "What didn't you expect?" Agent Johnson asked, "Please Mr Kaine, tell us what happened!"

Daniel had began trembling with fear, the white of his piercing in the darkness of his room, "We killed him!" he said quietly, "We...We killed him!"

Agent Johnson mouth opened slightly with shock at what he was hearing, "Who did you kill Daniel?" Agent Johnson quizzed him, "Lionel Luthor?...Did you kill Lionel Luthor?"

"No no no no no!" Daniel replied furiously, "That...That Clark Kent, we shot him!"

"Where? Where did all this happen?" Agent Johnson continued

Daniel had become distant, as his head shook from side to side, "We killed him! But he didn't die!" Daniel began to ramble crazily, "That light from the sky! That light, he was an alien...he isn't human!"

Agent Johnson patted Daniel on the chest and sighed, "Thank you Mr Kaine, we apologise for inconvenience we caused you" Agent Johnson replied as he slowly walked around the bed

Daniel's head suddenly shot up, "Please help me! You can't let him get me, you won't be able to protect me if he comes!" Daniel shouted fearfully, "Please! I can tell you what he looks like!"

Agent Johnson stopped and turned back to him, "Describe the Clark Kent you encountered" Agent Johnson replied intrigued. Daniel gestured with his head for Agent Johnson to come closer, Johnson walked to Daniel and got down close to him as Daniel began whispering in his ear

Daniel finished whispering and drew his head back from Agent Johnson's ear, "You'll protect me now...keep that thing away from me?" Daniel asked, his voice covered with fear

Agent Johnson nodded, "Yes Mr Kaine...we'll protect you" Agent Johnson replied softly, as Daniel smiled and lowered his head back down, as both agents left his room again

"Remember the scar on his chest!" Daniel called out as the orderly began closing his door, "The symbol!"

Agent Granville looked embarrassed, "I'm...I'm sorry Agent Johnson for wasting your time...he's completely crazy" he apologised to Agent Johnson, who was rubbing his forehead with a complete look of disillusion on his face, "Agent Johnson? Are you ok?"

Agent Johnson looked back at the door of Daniel's room before looking back at Agent Granville shaking his head slightly, "I'm fine" Agent Johnson replied as he began to slowly walk down the corridor, "And you didn't waste my time"

Agent Granville stopped, "What do you mean?" he asked, because in his opinion Daniel Kaine was completely crazy

Agent Johnson turned back to Agent Granville, "That man just gave me the perfect description of the Clark Kent that I saw in Smallville" Agent Johnson replied, unable to find any explanation for Daniel's story...but he knew one thing for sure as he left the asylum and got into his car, Daniel did see Clark Kent in Metropolis that night!

Lana was busy tidying the Talon ready before she closed it up for the night, quickly walking around wiping the tables and fixing the chairs rite. She wiped her brow and let out a large breath, when she noticed a dark figure standing at the door. Lana stood up sharply in shock, before realising it was Lex and letting out a laugh of relief, "Hi Lex" she said a little relieved, "I didn't realise it was you"

Lex walked in slowly and looked around, "I was passing by and just thought I would drop in to see how things are going" Lex replied as he walked to the counter, "Is there any chance of a coffee or are we closed for the night"

Lana smiled and walked behind the counter, "Sure Lex" Lana said as she poured Lex his coffee, "So how have you been?"

Lex took a sip of the coffee and sat it back on the counter, "I've been fine" Lex replied quietly, as he paused and lowered his head for a few moments, "You've always been kind to me Lana and that makes this all the more difficult"

Lana looked at Lex strangely, a little confused by what he was saying, "What's the matter Lex?" Lana asked a little concerned

Lex stood up and looked at Lana coldly, "I'm shutting the Talon down Lana" Lex continued emotionless

"What!" Lana replied in disbelief, "You can't do that...we're partners, you can't do that without my consent"

"I can and I will" Lex coldly continued, staring down at Lana, "There was a clause in the agreement we signed, and it gives me the power...."

"What clause!" Lana interrupted a little angry

Lex's pierced frostily into Lana's, "As the major financial backer of this business, if it does not run at a profit it gives me the right to claim full ownership" Lex continued uncaringly, producing a document from his coat, "and that's exactly what I've done!"

Lana stood looking at the document in shock, each line of cutting into her as her eyes began to water and a single tear ran down the side of her face. She looked up at Lex pleadingly, "Please Lex don't do this" Lana said softly, "I'll try and do better...I'll make sure it will run at a profit"

Lex shook his head, "No Lana" he replied devoid of feeling except those that he harboured against Clark...he was no longer the Lex that Lana knew, "The Talon is closed...with immediate effect!"

The tears now trickled slowly down her face, as she crumpled the document in her with frustration, "Why are you doing this Lex?" Lana asked overcome with sadness, "I thought we were friends"

As Lex stood silent watching Lana cry, looking at him, wondering how he could do this to her, Lex seemed to remember the person he was not too long ago. Lex hung his head, "I'm sorry Lana" he hesitantly replied, "I never wanted you to get involved in any of this...but I've been left with no choice!"

Lana collapsed onto a chair and put her head into her hands, overcome with devastation at everything she had put into making the Talon work was just going to be taken away and there was nothing she could do about it, "Lex please don't do this...I...I..." Lana pleaded

"Look if you want to know why this is happening talk to Clark!" Lex sharply replied, as if a war was raging inside him, two parts of him fighting against each other for dominance, one side the ruthless, revenge seeking person he had become and the other was the person he had been in the years he had spent in Smallville. Lex ran his hand over his head and sighed, he put his hand under Lana's chin and lifted her head up looking apologetically into her eyes, "I...I really am sorry Lana"

Pete walked in and saw Lex with his hand under Lana's chin and noticed she was crying and feared the worse, as he ran over to her, "What's the matter?" he asked concerned, as he hugged her

"He...He's closing the Talon" Lana barely replied, glad that Pete was there to comfort her. Lex turned and began to walk slowly away, being tortured by that part of himself that was slowly dying

"What!" Pete said shocked, as he got to confront Lex but Lana held his hand firmly not letting him go, "Why are you doing this to her!? She's never done anything to you!"

"Pete please just let it go" Lana pleaded with Pete, "I'll be ok...but please just let it go"

Pete could not hear Lana over his own anger, "You Luthor's are all the same, you don't care who you hurt just as long as you make your money" Pete shouted angrily, "It's a shame you didn't learn from fathers mistakes Lex!"

Lex stopped and turned ominously towards Pete, and walked slowly back towards him, "Don't ever speak about my father!" Lex said angrily, "He was a great man, and the likes of you speaking his name only demeans his memory"

"I'm sorry to break this to you Lex" Pete replied sharply, "your father wasn't a great man...he was a crazy man"

Lex snapped as he lashed out, striking Pete with hard fist sending him onto the table and the to the floor. Lana got down to protect Pete, looking up fearfully at a heavily breathing Lex, "Leave him alone Lex!" Lana yelled terrified

Lex looked down at the two teenagers, his anger consuming his very essence, "Fine!" he replied enraged, before straightening himself up and walking away coolly stopping at the door and looking back at them. "And tell Clark I'll be seeing him soon" he continued menacingly before leaving.

Lana took a tissue out of her pocket an wiped the blood away from Pete's mouth, as she then helped him to his feet. Lana was shaken by the whole event, "What has happened to him?" Lana asked Pete in complete disbelief

"I've never trusted him" Pete replied a little angry at himself, as he felt his jaw, "It's probably best if we just lockup and get out of here"

"But why is he so angry at Clark?" Lana asked, confused by everything that was going on

Pete sighed as he looked into her eyes, "I...I don't know" Pete replied covering for Clark, "We can talk to him tomorrow about it, but lets just get out of here". Lana grabbed the keys as they left, Pete afraid that the situation may go even further than what happened with Lionel and that this time someone may actually be killed.

Lex pulled up at the mansion and got out of his car, still seething from the events at the Talon. He walked into his office and dropped his keys onto a table when he noticed someone sitting at his desk, Dr Ling got up from the chair and was about to speak, but before she could so Lex raised his hand to acknowledge her. Lex poured himself a drink and sat down opposite Dr Ling at his desk, "So what brings you her at this late hour" Lex asked sarcastically, "I hope that you are here to finally bring me something that I can use"

Dr Ling smiled slightly and opened her briefcase and set a metal box on Lex's desk, "This is the answer you've been looking for" Dr Ling replied confidently

Lex stared a little confused at the box before looking up at Dr Ling, "I ask you to find out some way to sedate the thing the blood came from" Lex continued as he lifted up the box, "and you bring me a box!"

Dr Ling produced a metal vile, and opened it to produce a vile of blood which she also lay on Lex's desk, "Please open the box Mr Luthor" Dr Ling asked, "and you will then have your answers"

Lex opened the box slowly to reveal a bar of processed meteor rock, which was glowing and caused the blood the begin bubbling. Lex was surprised by what happened, "How?" he asked

"It seems that the radiation given off by the meteor rocks can be blocked" Dr Ling answered smugly, "That box is comprised mainly of lead, and if you get close enough and then subject the organism to the meteor rock at close range it should disable it"

Lex smiled as he closed the box and held it in front of him, "Good work doctor, I knew that you figure out something" Lex replied sinisterly, "It seems that we finally gained an advantage"

Blue and red flashing lights suddenly began shining through Lex's window, Lex got to his feet and looked out of the window as police cars and FBI cars pulled up to the mansion. Lex left his office in a hurry and walked to the door and opened it angry with the intrusion, "What is going on here?" Lex demanded

Agent Johnson appeared from the crowd of police and FBI, and walked up to Lex, "Hello Mr Luthor" he replied

"What do you want now?" Lex asked frustrated by the continuing presence of the FBI

"Me?...I'm here to read you your rights" Agent Johnson answered as he quickly turned Lex around and handcuffed him, "It seems that you never covered your tracks as well as you thought Lex"

Lex turned around to Agent Johnson staring coldly at him, Lex moved his head to Agent Johnson's ear, "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life Agent Johnson" Lex threatened, moving his head back to stare Agent Johnson eye to eye, "and I always keep my promises, if you remember what we last talked about!"

"I've never been a big fan of threats Lex" Agent Johnson replied coolly, before turning Lex and handing him over to another agent, "get him out of here"

The other agent began leading Lex away, "You'll regret this Johnson!" Lex continued ominously, "This will be the last thing you ever do for the FBI"

Agent Johnson turned to the agents and local police that were there to help him, "Ok I want this place searched top to bottom" he ordered, "anything that looks out of place, or referring to the case we are investigating goes into those evidence bags and then back to the police department...ok?". The officers and agents nodded and then entered the house quickly ready to delve into whatever Lex may have been hiding.

**Chapter 14: Interrogation**

Lex sat alone, his hands cuffed behind, in a dully lit room. Lex stared at the table in front of him frustrated and angry, his dragon like breath condensing on the surface of the table. It kept going over and over in his mind how someone with his power should be out of reach for this type of treatment...it shouldn't even have come to this for a man like him...for a Luthor. Lex looked up at the mirror in front of him, knowing Agent Johnson was there, watching him, waiting for him to show some sort of weakness but he would find none, all he would find is that he had made a powerful enemy. Lex stood up slowly and walked coolly towards the mirror and stared into it, as if he could see right through it, "So Agent Johnson, are you going to question me and tell me what I'm doing here?" Lex said aloud brazenly, "or are you going to continue to waste my time?"

Agent Johnson looked through the glass into Lex's eyes, knowing that something hid behind them but he did not know what. Another agent entered the room and stood beside Agent Johnson, "This came from head office" he said as he handed over an envelope, as Agent Johnson opened it to find a long drawn out statement

Agent Johnson sighed and turned to the other agent, "Can you give me the short version?" Agent Johnson asked annoyed because he knew his investigation was going to be hindered by those in higher office, in the event that this could lead to a high profile error

The agent smiled, "Yeah, they want to know why we have brought Mr Luthor in" he replied, as he stared in at Lex, who was now pacing the room, "Why have we brought him in? There's nothing that links him to this case"

Agent Johnson continued to look in at Lex, he turned his mouth up and grimaced as he wracked his brain to answer his colleague, "I know we don't have anything on him except an anonymous call" Agent Johnson answered lowly, "but I just know he's hiding something...there's more going on here than we realise"

His colleague shook his head slightly, "If you're wrong about this, Luthor will have your head" he replied, "You'll never work for the FBI, the police...anybody really again"

Agent Johnson turned to his colleague and gave him a stone like stare, "I'm prepared to take that risk" he continued intensely, before looking back in on Lex, his eyes following his every movement, "He had those people killed, and I won't stop until I've found out why!"

Agent Johnson walked strongly past his colleague and opened the door to the interrogation room, and faced Lex. Lex looked back his face bereft of any emotion, "So Agent Johnson you've finally decided to come out from behind your mirror" Lex began sarcastically, as he sat down slowly at the table "You may hope that you have a good reason for bringing me in like this or you will be facing serious consequences"

Agent Johnson sat down opposite Lex, his eyes fixated on him...studying him, trying to figure out what made him tick, "Mr Luthor I would like to discuss you're relationship with the Metropolis Advanced Neurological Institute" Agent Johnson began coolly

"I had no relationship to speak of with that place as I have previously stated" Lex responded sharply

Agent Johnson smiled, "Now that's not quite true now is it Lex?" Agent Johnson quipped, "I have it on very good authority that you regularly visited the place, now what reason could you have for going to a place like that so regularly?"

Lex remained silent for a few seconds, his eyes firmly fixed on Agent Johnson, "When has it become a crime to visit a place?" Lex replied shrewdly

Agent Johnson slid a file full of photo's towards Lex of the victims that were in the Metropolis Advanced Neurological Institute when it was burned to the ground, "It isn't a crime" Agent Johnson replied bluntly as Lex showed no reaction to the bodied of the victims...some seriously burnt, "but it does become suspicious when someone who has been visiting that place, is suddenly fingered as the man who may have had it burned to the ground!"

"My heart breaks Agent Johnson!" Lex snapped menacingly, "but all I have heard from you is a lot of speculation...you have showed or produced anything concrete that deserved me being brought in here like this"

Agent Johnson stared frustratingly at the case file knowing that Lex was too smart to slip up, he knew he had nothing on him. He got up from his seat and walked behind Lex, and stood silently for a few moments, "So you live in Smallville?" Agent Johnson began coyly, "Doesn't seem like the kind of place a young billionaire like yourself would stay"

Lex sighed becoming increasingly impatient with Johnson's questioning, "It's been my home for about 3 years now" Lex replied abruptly, "It let's me get away from the troubles I have in Metropolis"

Agent Johnson nodded as he walked back around to face Lex, "Oh, so that's where you go to get away from all your troubles?" Agent Johnson continued sarcastically, "Just doesn't seem that quiet to me, it doesn't even look like you get away from any troubles...you just seem to get into more"

Lex looked at Agent Johnson a little confused, "Stop playing these games Agent Johnson" Lex replied, "Just come out with what you to say"

Agent Johnson sat down, his eyes fixated on Lex's face, "Well Lex I would just like to know what a local farm boy could do to make an enemy like you?" Agent Johnson continued intently. Lex remained silent a little shocked that Agent Johnson knew of his feud with Clark, Agent Johnson could see he had finally got Lex, "What's the matter Lex? No sharp comeback?" Agent Johnson said firmly, "maybe it's time you stop playing games and start talking"

Lex looked back fiercely, "Everyone has their arguments and problems" he replied seething with anger, "so why don't you just back off!"

"Come on Lex! You killed those people!" Agent Johnson shouted angrily, "You know it and I know it!"

Lex smiled sinisterly seeing how he was getting under Agent Johnson's skin, "You would me to admit that, get the biggest arrest of your career maybe a nice little promotion as well" Lex replied coolly, "but I'm afraid that just isn't going to happen"

Agent Johnson sat back in his chair and breathed heavily and shook his head with anger and frustration, "I'm going to make sure you don't get away with this Luthor" Agent Johnson threatened, "I'll make sure you go down for this!"

Lex leaned forward, the his eyes piercing through the dimness of the room, "Go down for what Agent Johnson?" Lex said teasingly, his voice suddenly changing to a darker tone, "If I were you, I'd be careful who you start investigating...you wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents happening"

"Don't try and threaten me Luthor....I don't respond to...." Agent Johnson replied firmly

"It's not a threat Agent Johnson" Lex interrupted strongly, "it's only a suggestion"

Agent Johnson got up from the table and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him, leaving Lex smiling alone in the room, happy with the way he handled the situation. The door opened again and Lex's lawyer strode in seeing Lex in cuffs he turned and left the room again re-entering with an officer, "Please remove those handcuffs from my client" his lawyer demanded as he sat down in front of Lex and opened his brief case, "So Mr Luthor can you tell me how do you want to proceed?"

Lex's face was expressionless, "I want this Agent Johnson off my back permanently" Lex said vilely, "Find out whatever you can about him and make sure he never gets anywhere near me or any sort of case again in his life!"

Johnson walked through the police station seething with anger...knowing that Lex would get away with what he did because of the power he held. A group of men walked in, and quickly began gathering everything that Johnson had been working on, every bit of evidence and paperwork was being put into boxes, "Hey what are you doing?" Agent Johnson asked firmly, "That stuff is part of the case I'm investigating!"

Another man entered the room and looked around, it was Johnson's superior Edward Parkins, his eyes catching Agent Johnson's figure and he strode powerfully towards him, "What the hell were you thinking Paul!?" Edward said angrily his eyes fixated on Agent Johnson

Agent Johnson looked back strongly, "What do you mean?" he replied knowing what was coming next

"What do I mean? I mean what the hell were you doing arresting someone like Lex Luthor without any evidence or consulting me!" Edward shouted back infuriated, "Do you realise what you've got the bureau into?"

Johnson breathed out heavily and looked at the ground, "Look we had a tip off, and I thought that was good enough to go on" Agent Johnson replied unsurely

"For your run of the mill criminals maybe!" Edward replied with authoritatively, "Do you know how this makes us look, do you!" He breathed out heavily and stared at Johnson for a few minutes, "Look at me Paul, we've worked together and been friends for a long time...but I just can't overlook this" Edward continued

Agent Johnson looked up a little dejected and shook his head, "So what is it this time...a suspension?" Agent Johnson replied dully

Edward rubbed his forehead strongly, "I'm afraid it's a little worse than that" he answered, "It seems that Lex has had his lawyers put in a complaint against you, I haven't got the full details as of yet, but it doesn't look too good for you...from what I have heard you're looking at losing your job"

Agent Johnson stood silently in shock, as his anger at the news slowly crept to the surface...his face turning red and cracks seemingly appearing on his face, "How can they do this?" Agent Johnson snapped, "I'm not going to let him do this to me! He's a murderer for god sake!"

"Will you keep quiet!" Edward ordered Johnson, "You're in enough trouble as it is, so just keep your mouth shut!"

"But he killed those people!" Agent Johnson protested

"How do you know? We've got no evidence, no motive...nothing" Edward replied forcefully, trying to make Agent Johnson see sense, "So now you can explain to me how you know"

"It...It's a gut feeling I have" Agent Johnson replied quietly shaking his head, "There's just something about him"

Edward stood looking at Agent Johnson in disbelief, "You arrested Lex Luthor on a gut feeling!" he continued as he rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry Paul, but you should have known better...you've brought this on yourself" Edward put out his hand and looked at his friend sadly, "I'm sorry to do this, but you're going to have to hand over your gun" he asked regretfully, "and until this matter has been fully sorted, you are suspended"

Agent Johnson handed over his gun slowly as he looked up he saw Lex and his team of lawyers standing across the room. Lex had a cold stare fixed on him and was smiling cockily at the site of him being suspended, anger completely took over him and he began running furiously towards Lex, "You're not going to get away with this Luthor!" Agent Johnson shouted as his colleagues tried to restrain him from getting at Lex, "I swear, I don't care what it takes...but I will see you in jail for what you did"

Lex shook his head in disappointment and looked up at Edward, "I'm sorry, but I can't understand why this man seems to have a vendetta against me" Lex said, before turning and leaving the police station. One of his aides handed him his jacket when they got outside and his phone, "Dr Ling how are the preparations going?" Lex asked

"Everything is almost in place Mr Luthor" Dr Ling answered quickly, "We should be ready within the next few days"

Lex got into his limo, "That's good news doctor" Lex replied sinisterly, "With all the distractions lately doctor, I think it's time that we quicken are schedule"

"Very well Mr Luthor" Dr Ling agreed, "we will await the delivery of the package"

Back in the police station Agent Johnson was released as he straightened himself up, "You want evidence!" he shouted angrily, "I bring you your damn evidence!"

"Johnson don't go near this case!" Edward demanded loudly as he Agent Johnson walk to the door, "You're suspended, don't push your luck with this situation"

Agent Johnson walked outside and saw Lex's limo driving off into the distance, and he took out his phone and dialled a number, "Yeah it's Johnson here" he said as the phone was answered, "Did you get that information I asked you?"

"Yeah" the man answered, "It came from a pay phone in Smallville, so it could have been anyone from there...I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful"

"No, you done good" Agent Johnson replied as he hung up, "I have a pretty good idea who made that call"

The sun was setting casting long shadows on the farm, as Jonathan pulled up in the tractor and climbed over the fence to head into the house for the night, when he noticed a car driving up to the house. Jonathan walked slowly towards it as it slowed to a stop and Agent Johnson got out, "Can I help you?" Jonathan said loudly, curious as to why this stranger was there

"Are you Jonathan Kent?" Agent Johnson asked, Jonathan nodded a little confused by what was going on, "Hi there, I'm Agent Paul Johnson with the FBI...I was wondering if I might be able to have a word with your son?"

"Why do you want to talk to Clark?" Jonathan asked suspiciously, knowing his family had been subject to people like this before...pretending to be on the side of the law, but in actual fact working for someone else, "is he in some sort of trouble?"

Agent Johnson smiled, "No it's nothing like that, your son phoned us with some information regarding a case that we have been investigating...I'm just here to make sure it was correct"

Jonathan turned towards the house, "Clark, come out here for a second" Jonathan called before turning back to Agent Johnson, "If my son gave you information, it's more than likely true...my wife and I have not raised our son to waste the time of the authorities"

"I'm sure that's true Mr Kent but this is just standard procedure" Agent Johnson replied, as Clark opened the door and walked over to his dad and Agent Johnson.

Jonathan turned to Clark, "Son this man is from the FBI, and he says you gave them some information about a case their investigating" he said to Clark sternly

"It's just a few simple questions Clark...nothing too serious" Agent Johnson interrupted reassuringly pausing for a few moments, "do you think you're up to answering them?"

Clark nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets feeling slightly uncomfortable, "How did you know it was me...I didn't give my name" Clark asked curiously

"I saw you and Lex Luthor arguing the other day, and I took a wild guess" Agent Johnson answered, "Listen Clark lets just cut to it, did Lex Luthor have the people the Metropolis Advanced Neurological Institute killed?"

Clark sighed heavily, "It had to be him, he had to protect himself" Clark replied strongly, "he had to make sure that nothing could link him to that place"

Agent Johnson was intrigued by what Clark was saying, "Why did he have to remove any links to himself...what was he doing at that place?" Agent Johnson asked, knowing that the information that could put Lex away was standing beside him

Clark looked back at the house and hung his head, "He...he had been keeping my friend locked up in that place against her will" Clark replied quietly, "They were doing things to her on his orders"

Agent Johnson put his head to his hand becoming confused by what Clark was saying, "Why would Lex Luthor be interested in your friend, let alone kidnap her?" he asked, "Why not just pay her for what ever he wanted?"

Clark couldn't say anything else without bringing Agent Johnson closer to himself and his secret, "All I know is that he thought my friend knew what happened in his fathers office the night he died" Clark answered hesitantly

"Listen Agent Johnson, my son and his friend have been through a lot lately" Jonathan interrupted, in order to keep Agent Johnson from probing any deeper, "I'm sure that they would both be happy to answer you're questions tomorrow...or in a few days from now"

"Look Mr Kent I know that all you want to do is to keep your son safe, but Lex Luthor is out there and is not likely to be arrested" Agent Johnson replied strongly, "and for some reason he seems to have something against your son...and in my opinion that's a very bad thing"

"We appreciate your concern but..." Jonathan tried to say as Agent Johnson interrupted

"I don't think you realise what I'm saying, because if your son is right that man had over one hundred people killed just to protect himself!" Agent Johnson warned, "And he won't hesitate to do the same to your family if he has to make that choice again!" Clark and Jonathan remained silent, "All I need is for your son, and from he has told me...his friend as well to come with me and tell my superiors what they saw that night"

Jonathan shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I think the best way to protect my family is to keep them away from your investigation" Jonathan replied firmly, "I'm sorry that we can't help you, but can you please leave now"

Agent Johnson breathed out heavily, "Please don't let him get away with murdering those people" Agent Johnson pleaded with Jonathan, "It's not right and you know it!"

"Dad maybe we should do what he says" Clark said quietly to Jonathan

Jonathan put his hand on Clark's shoulder, "Son we don't need everything that's happened coming up an investigation...we don't know what they could find out" Jonathan said firmly, "the best thing we can do is keep you and Chloe as safe a s possible...now go on back inside"

Agent Johnson watched with dismay as Clark walked back into the house, "Please Mr Kent, this is not the best way to protect your family...please let your son help us" Agent Johnson pleaded in desperation

"I'm sorry Agent Johnson...but I have my reasons, so can you please leave now" Jonathan replied as he watched Agent Johnson get into his car, frustrated with the outcome, and drive off quickly. Jonathan walked to the fence and leaned against it, as he hung his head and breathed out heavily hoping that he had made the right decision for his family.

**Chapter 15: Ripped Away**

The sun shone brightly and a cool air filled the morning sky which was littered by a few clouds, Clark walked into the kitchen to find no one there. He walked to the door and walked outside taking a deep breath, and he looked over the farm and saw his dad working out in one of the fields. Maybe things would get back to normal, with the FBI now involved with Lex.

"Clark what are you doing out there?" Martha asked startling Clark, as he turned towards her, "Call your father and then you two can sit down and get some breakfast"

Clark smiled glad to see that she refused to be affected by what was going on, "Sure mom" Clark replied, as he called his dad loudly and came back into the kitchen, "Where's Chloe?"

"She's still in bed" Martha answered looking at the clock, "Well there's one thing for sure, she wouldn't make it living on a farm"

Clark laughed as he sat down at the table, "Has there been any word from her dad?" he asked

"Yeah, he's coming back tomorrow...he has just had to tie up a few ends in Metropolis and then he and Chloe are moving back into their house again" Martha replied as she sat Clark's breakfast in front of him, "It's probably best if Chloe gets back to some sort of normality after all that's happened"

Clark nodded as he took a bite of his toast, when the phone began to rang, "I'll get it" Clark said as he got up and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Clark"

"What do you want Lex?" Clark replied surprised by his call

"I must say you surprised me with the FBI especially with all those secrets you have" Lex continued pausing for a few seconds, "but lets not worry about that at the moment, I have something else I want to discuss with you"

Martha had walked to Clark after hearing it was Lex he was talking to, worried that their feud could escalate if the wrong things were said, "Listen Lex you left me no choice with the FBI, anything that's happening to you you've brought on yourself!" Clark replied bluntly, "So say what you have to say"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Clark, I was just calling to apologise" Lex replied candidly, "I want to put an end to this feud, and hopefully start anew"

"What?" Clark said confused by Lex's apparently sudden change of heart

"Look Clark I want to put this behind us, can we meet up?" Lex asked

Clark remained silent, unsure if what Lex was saying was true. Clark closed his eyes and sighed heavily, something in his gut was telling him that this was just too good to be true, no matter how much he wanted it to be true, he knew that Lex wouldn't be able to let something like this go, "I'm not stupid Lex I know what you're trying to do!" Clark replied firmly, "I won't be manipulated into a meeting again!"

Jonathan came in through the door and saw the worried expression on Martha's face and could see that something was wrong, "What's going on?" Jonathan asked curiously

"Lex is on the phone" Martha replied worried, "He wants to meet Clark or something"

"He must be joking" Jonathan said angrily as he took the phone away from Clark, "Listen Luthor, you stay away from my son and his friends or else I will make sure you will pay"

"Mr Kent, what a surprise...always there to make idle threats" Lex replied sarcastically, "you won't take it to heart if I'm not shaking in boots"

Jonathan gripped the phone so tightly the whites of his knuckles showed, "I'll protect my family at any cost Lex" Jonathan continued angrily, "I won't let you or anybody else hurt them, you hear me Lex!"

"Oh, you'll protect your family?" Lex replied teasingly, "Just like the way you protected your wife from my father...from a hospital bed?"

Jonathan remained silent, realising that if Lex wanted to he could have himself or Martha hurt at any time Clark was not there...and there would be nothing he could do to stop him...just like when Lionel sent his men round, he would be helpless, "I'll....I'll die before I let another Luthor hurt anybody else I care about" Jonathan finally answered unwaveringly

Martha was in tears as Clark tried to comfort her, "Jonathan please just put it down" Martha pleaded, "We don't need to make things worse than they already are!"

Jonathan saw the concern and sadness in his wife's face and sighed, "Oh I wouldn't worry Mr Kent, it more than likely that you won't be the only one to lose your life in this" Lex continued menacingly

Clark heard everything that Lex saying using his super hearing and he put his hand out to get the phone back, "Give the phone to me dad" Clark said firmly, "We've got to put an end to this"

Jonathan looked back and forth between the phone and his son's hand, before he reluctantly handed it to his son, "What is it you want Lex?" Clark began strongly

"I just want us to meet Clark" Lex replied trying to innocent, "Nothing more nothing less"

Clark looked back at his parents knowing that there was no way he could trust Lex, meaning a meeting was out of the order, "There's no way I'll meet you Lex!" Clark continued, "I can't trust you"

Lex remained silent for a few seconds, "Well in that case Clark I have no other choice" Lex replied forebodingly

"What do you mean you have no other choice?" Clark asked curiously

"Clark if you refuse to meet me today...I will have the Kawatche caves that you like so much destroyed" Lex answered threateningly, "the choice is yours Clark"

Clark gritted his teeth as he looked around the anger inside him continually building, "You...you can't just destroy them, they're a listed site of archaeological heritage" Clark replied, "No one would give you permission to do something like this"

"You would be surprise how easy an accident can be made to happen when you know the right people" Lex continues sinisterly, "A faulty bit of equipment near the right substances could cause a very big explosion, or maybe those caves have jus become a little bit unstable with everything that goes on in them"

Clark looked at his parents again knowing that they would disapprove and try to look for another way...but there was none. Clark closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath, "O...Ok Lex you win" Clark replied reluctantly, "Where do you want to meet?"

"Just to show you how serious I am, we will meet at the caves in two hours" Lex said coldly, "and come alone Clark...or else I will make you pay dearly"

Lex hung up, and Clark stood still with the phone at his ear for a few seconds before hanging up and turning back to his parents, "What have you agreed to do Clark?" Jonathan asked disappointed

Clark sat down at the table as his head sank into his hands, "I've agreed to meet him at caves in two hours" Clark answered hesitantly

Martha looked at Jonathan in shock and began shaking her head, "No Clark, you can't do that!" she replied filled with concern for her son, "You know that he's going to try and hurt you"

"I know mom" Clark said softly, his decision playing on his mind

"Well why did you agree to meet him!?" Martha asked firmly

Clark shot to his feet slamming his hands on the table, "Because I have no other choice!" Clark replied loudly, "If I don't do this he'll destroy the caves and then he'll try and get to me by hurting you, and then after that...I just don't know how far he's willing to go!"

Clark stormed out of the kitchen onto the porch, and stood feeling frustrated by the fact that once again he was in a no win situation, what do I do? He though to himself, please father help me. Clark found himself turning to the one person he had not so far...Jor-El, please tell me what to do. There was no reply, Clark was alone in his decision like so many before, no one who understood or could understand what he felt.

Chloe came down the stair and saw Martha crying as Jonathan tried to comfort her, "What happened?" Chloe asked concerned, "Is everything ok?"

Jonathan nodded as he kissed Martha's forehead, "Chloe can you please sit with Martha while I talk to Clark" Jonathan asked softly, as Chloe replied with a nod. Jonathan got up and walked outside to his son and put his arm around him, "Clark I know the present situation isn't what any of us have asked for" Jonathan said softly, "but whether your mother accepts it or not, we are in this situation and these are the decisions you have to make"

Clark hung his head, "How I meant to make these decisions when I see what it does to you and mom every time I have to make them" Clark replied

Jonathan looked out onto the horizon, "Son I know you have your whole life in front of you, but in my heart I know that you will always be faced with these decisions" Jonathan continued, "You're special Clark, with unlimited bounds to do good and help people in the world and these are the choices I believe that you will have to make everyday"

Clark looked up at his dad, "What if I make the wrong choice?" Clark replied unsurely pausing, "I don't want to make those choices...I just want to lead a normal life"

Jonathan gripped Clarks shoulder tightly and turned him towards himself so he could look his son in the eyes, "You could live your life like that, but I don't think you would be able to, because your mother and I never raised you to be like that" Jonathan replied, "No one will ever understand the choices you have to make...only you will carry that burden, but I have no doubt you will always make the right choice"

Clark smiled slightly, "Thanks dad" he replied as he looked back into the kitchen at his mom and Chloe, "Barricade the doors, windows...anything, just make sure that you keep them safe"

Jonathan nodded as Clark walked down the steps and walked slowly away, "I will son" Jonathan said quietly with a lump in his throat, as he then turned and walked into the house and got his gun out and loaded it

Martha looked at Jonathan as he loaded his gun and she then looked outside and could not see Clark, "Where is he Jonathan?" Martha asked worried

Jonathan looked up at his wife, "He's gone dear" Jonathan said softly

"Why did you let him go!" Martha shouted as the tears ran slowly down her face, "He should be here with us...Why did you let him go?"

Martha completely broke down as Jonathan wrapped his arms around her, "I let him go because it's who he is...what he was born to be" Jonathan said quietly, "Martha I promise that he will be ok...as far as we know Lex doesn't know about Kryptonite yet...we have to stay positive, for Clark's sake"

Clark walked into the caves which were dully lit, making it hard to even make out the symbols on the walls. Clark's eyes moved around quickly, scanning every part of the cave making sure that nothing could surprise him, he stopped when he reached the main area of the cave. Clark looked around for any sign of Lex, but he was nowhere to be seen, "Lex?" Clark shouted clearly, his voice echoing around the cave, "Lex are you here?" There was no reply as Clark let out a frustrated breath of air, what sort of game was Lex playing? His previous encounter with Lex began to play on his mind as he remembered Lex's threat, that not even his friends or family would be safe. Clark clenched his fists with anger and worry, angry with himself that Lex could lure him away like this and worry that his family could be in trouble. Clark turned around ready to speed home, but was startled to find Lex standing quietly in front of him.

Lex steeped forward out of the shadows his icy eyes fixed on Clark, "Hello Clark, glad you could make it" Lex began sarcastically as he then paused for a few seconds, "We have a lot to discuss"

Clark stood firm and looked back at Lex, "What do we have to discuss?" Clark replied confused by Lex's motions, "The last time we met you threatened me, my family and my friends...and now you want to talk?"

Lex stepped forward, "Oh would you rather I come into your home and beat you and your family to a bloody pulp?" Lex came back coldly

Clark looked away from Lex, remembering how badly he hurt Lex when trying to find out where he was keeping Chloe, "Listen Lex, I'm sorry that I hurt you so bad, but you didn't leave me with much choice" Clark apologised, "Now what do you want Lex?"

Lex turned away from Clark and turned on a flashlight, shining it on the walls and began looking around the cave walls, studying the various paintings, "These caves have always been a mystery, no matter who came here to study them the secrets locked within these walls have remained" Lex began as he turned back to Clark, "but then there was you Clark, always around when something happened with these caves"

Clark put his hand up to block the light from Lex's flashlight which was in his face, "What's your point Lex?" Clark replied bluntly

Lex grinned darkly, "You've always known what's contained within these walls all along" Lex continued as he began to shake his head, "You know what the funny thing is Clark, you have been my only true friend and that's what made your betrayal all the more painful!"

Clark sighed, "I never betrayed you Lex!" he replied strongly, "all I've ever tried to do is protect my friends and family"

Lex looked up sharply, "You've never betrayed me?" Lex said surprised, "Clark you've been lying to me from the very beginning, ever since I hit you on that bridge you have done nothing but keep back what you really are!"

"You've not exactly been the model friend yourself" Clark snapped, "Investigating me and my family, but I always gave you the benefit of the doubt"

Lex laughed, "Oh well thank you then for your countless acts of forgiveness" he continued sarcastically, "I just forgot how great a friend you are, killing my father and all"

Clark rubbed his face with frustration, "How many times do I have to tell you Lex? I never killed your father!" Clark shouted with frustration

"You're lying!" Lex shouted back angrily, "The reason you never told me, why you left my fathers office was because you were the one that killed him!" Lex paused, "All that time you knew and you continued to pretend to be my friend, that's all this friendship has ever been...lies!"

Clark walked away from Lex, "You want the truth?" Clark asked

"Yes!" Lex answered

Clark breathed heavily looking Lex square in the eye, "I'm not sorry your father is dead, because he has done nothing but make the lives of the people I care about miserable" Clark replied truthfully, "your father is dead because he didn't know where to draw the line...he tried to kill Chloe..." Clark paused remembering that night a few months ago, "he shot her right in front of me, and I couldn't control myself...I was going to kill him"

Lex stood silently as he listened to Clark, "So you finally admit then...you killed him!" Lex said coldly, "you're a murderer!"

Clark hung his head, "I said I was going to kill him...but I couldn't, it was just a line that I wasn't willing to cross...I wasn't going to lower myself to your fathers level" Clark continued, "I wanted to hurt him as much as he had done to everyone I cared about...but I couldn't do it"

Lex looked at Clark pensively, "More lies" Lex shouted angrily

Clark walked quickly up to Lex looking him in the eyes, "How could I have killed him when he was shot!" Clark replied loudly, "His security team came into the office and started firing at me...so I let go of your dad and jumped out of the road"

Lex ran his hand over his head as his mind played out the events along with what he knew to be true about Clark. Lex lifted his head up sharply, "Why did you have to get out of the way of the bullets...they seemed to have no effect on you at the haulage yard?" Lex asked curiously

Clark backed away, knowing that telling the truth would only give Lex information on his only weakness...Kryptonite, "Look Lex I had to do it...I...I..." Clark tried to explain

A rage began to dawn on Lex as the apparent truth to him came to light, "You did murder my father!" Lex said quietly, before his voice exploded, "you dropped him right into the path of those bullets...you could have saved him, prevented any of it from happening...but you chose to leave him in the path of the bullets!"

Clark began shaking his head, "No Lex it wasn't like that" Clark pleaded, "I was weak..."

"Liar!" Lex interrupted furiously, "You killed him...there was nothing he could do against someone like you....he had no chance!"

"Lex you've got it wrong!" Clark again pleaded pausing for a second as he gathered his thoughts, "You always said that you never wanted to turn into your father...if you don't want that to happen you have to trust me!"

Lex looked at the ground hiding his face in shadow, "There are a lot of things that dawn on you when you lose someone close to you, you begin to realise why the behaved the way they did, did the things you thought were unnecessary" Lex said in a dark tone, "but what I've come to realise is that my father was a great man, and if become half the man he was I will be lucky!"

Clark stood still as all his worst fears came to pass, Lex was becoming his father and there was nothing he could do to stop it, "I'm sorry Lex...but your father was a crazy, obsessed, power hungry mad man...and that's what you are slowly becoming" Clark replied honestly

"That's no bad thing" Lex answered back, grinning maniacally, "but there's just one more thing I've got to say to you..."

Clark sighed heavily knowing that there was nothing he could do or say to stop his feud with Lex, Lex was convinced now more than ever that he was to blame for Lionel's death, "I'm sorry Lex, but there's no point in talking anymore...you've already convinced yourself that I'm to blame!" Clark interrupted, as he walked past Lex and began making his way towards the cave exit

Lex followed quickly, "That's good Clark because I just need you to listen now...Clark! You took away my father!" Lex shouted angrily, as he put his hand into his pocket and took out a container and opened it, "So I'm going to take a son from your parents!"

Clark's limbs felt heavy suddenly as he fell against a wall to support himself, he used whatever strength he could muster to turn himself around. Lex was standing in front with a dark sinister grin on his face, he was holding a slim container with a slip of processed meteor rock in it. Clark began to sweat and his veins bulge and course green, he breathed heavily as it became all to apparent that this was Lex's real reason for this meeting...to have his revenge, "Lex please don't do this!" Clark pleaded, his breathing becoming heavier as the full effects of the kryptonite began to take effect, "I...I swear I never killed your father"

Clark fell to the ground as he continually weakened, "Why should I stop?" Lex asked, "Did you stop when my father pleaded with you?" Lex paused and walked over Clark's fallen body, "No Clark, I have big plans for you...and I can promise you that it will involve a lot of pain"

Clark outstretched his arm weakly, "Lex please..." Clark mustered as his arm fell to the ground

Lex got down to Clark and squeezed his face with his hand, "It must be great to have all that power...to always have that feeling that you are above us all...a god amongst men" Lex said coldly, "and yet all that you are, can be undone by something as simple as this...pathetic!" Lex pointed his flashlight up onto the cave walls, shining it on one particular painting, "You remember my interpretation of the legend of Namaan and Segith...I guess I was right all along, because I was brave enough to take on you and now I will stop you from harming anybody else!"

Lex pushed Clark's face into the dirt and began to drag him out of the caves where a van was waiting, Lex put the slip of kryptonite into Clark's pocket as two men got out and threw him into the back of the van, "I'll see you soon Clark" Lex said loudly with a grin on his face before turning to the two men, "Make sure that the green slip in his pocket is always on him"

"Yes Mr Luthor" the men replied, as they got into the back of the van and shut the doors

Lex watched as the van drove off, he took out his phone and began dialling a number, "Hello Dr Tang" Lex began, "the package is on its way, everything worked out perfectly"

"My staff are waiting" Dr Tang replied, "we should have all the answers soon Lex"

Lex smiled, "Good" he replied contently as he hung up

**Chapter 16: The Lost**

A cold shuddering breath resounded around a grey metal prison, Clark weakly stood alone, his arms chained to the walls with a strip of processed kryptonite at his feet. Clarks head hung, his strength slowly being sapped by the kryptonite, and his eyes rolling in his head. Clarks body looked frail, a far sight from his normal self, he lifted his head slowly and looked around his prison, he spotted a camera on the ceiling of the prison. He breathed heavily as he tried to summon as much strength as he could, "LEX!" Clark yelled, "LEX!"

Only the cold silence of his prison answered him, as his head fell again and moved wearily from side to side, "I didn't do it" Clark murmured, "I...I just wanted to help my friend...it was an accident". Clark's legs buckled and he began to fall, only for the chains to snap tight, Clark yelled in agony as he was brought to a sharp halt. His worn body hung from the chains, Clark tried to pull himself up but all his strength was gone, he could not support himself. Clark's breathing began to slow as the strain of hanging and stretching of his body began to take its toll, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his eyelids shut.

Lex watched from a monitor as he watched the life begin to slowly drain from Clark, but it wasn't time yet...not until he had all the answers, then he would exact his father's revenge. Lex turned to an employee, "Release the chains" Lex said emotionless, the employee pressed a button on the controls in front of him and the chains snapped free from the wall. Clark finally fell to the ground, his face hitting the floor with a resounding thud. Clark lifted his head weakly and began to crawl away from the kryptonite, his body finally giving out when he reached the far wall of his cell.

Clark looked up at the camera his breathing returning to normal, "Thank you Lex" Clark said quietly knowing that if the chains had not been released he would have died. Clark drifted into unconsciousness due to extreme exhaustion.

Lex eye's narrowed as he surveyed Clark, "I wouldn't be too quick to hand out gratitude Clark" Lex said quietly at the screen, "because I am far from done with you"

Martha stared hopefully out of a window, hoping that she would see Clark walk up to the house unharmed. She turned and watched Jonathan pace about the kitchen, worried that he would not see Clark again as all the worst possible scenarios seemed to go through his mind, "Jonathan maybe we should contact somebody...it's been too long, he should have been back hours ago" Martha said concerned for her son's wellbeing

Jonathan sighed, "And what do we tell them when we call?" Jonathan asked, "that a billionaire has kidnapped our son!?" Jonathan shook his head as he paced furiously about the kitchen, "We can't risk Clark's secret, there has to be another way!"

Martha looked angrily at Jonathan as her eyes filled with tears, "And what if there isn't another way?" Martha replied, her voice wavering, "Would you rather we kept Clark's secret and risk his life, we have to do something Jonathan"

"What! What can we do?" Jonathan shouted back, as he collapsed onto a chair, "Lex has our son...and I can't do anything...I can't protect my own son"

Martha walked over to Jonathan and put her arms around him, "Please Jonathan we have to stay strong...now more than ever, because if we don't..." Martha paused as she faced the reality she had so far refused to accept, tears began to slowly run down her face, "if we don't stay strong we will lose Clark forever"

Jonathan took Martha's hand reassuringly, "I swear to you, as long as I'm breathing I won't let anything happen to Clark" Jonathan said softly, "I swear on my life that he will be ok"

Martha kissed Jonathans forehead and smiled warmly, "So what do we do now?" Martha asked

Jonathan could see how tired she was, "We can't do much at the minute...the best thing is if we get some rest" Jonathan replied, "Go on up to bed, get some sleep dear"

Martha shook her head slightly, "No...I'll just lay on the sofa, just in case there is any news" Martha replied wearily. Jonathan got up and helped Martha to her feet and walked with her into the living room. Martha lay down on the sofa as Jonathan ran his hand over her head until she drifted off to sleep. Jonathan got up and walked to a cabinet, he put his hands hesitantly on the doors, he looked back at Martha closed his eyes hoping that he was making the right decision. He opened the cabinet and took out his rifle and some ammo he grasped it firmly and looked at the barrel of the rifle for a few seconds before letting out a heavy breath, "I hope I'm doing the right thing" he whispered to himself, he turned around slowly to find Martha sitting upright and looking at him, her eyes filled with the fear that she may not just lose a son...but a husband also

Martha remained silent for a few moments looking at Jonathan, "What are you doing?" she asked knowing full well what her husband was planning. Jonathan hung his head unable to find any words to explain to Martha what he was going to do, Martha shook her head and broke down into tears as she sunk her face into her hands...emotionally exhausted and afraid for her family, "This can't be the way...can it?"

Jonathan lifted his head weakly, his eyes glazed as he shook his head slightly, "I don't know anymore Martha...I just don't know" Jonathan replied wearily, "but the only thing I do know is that I'm not going to sit here while that man has our son!"

"Are you really willing to kill Lex?" Martha asked firmly, her tears falling from her face as she tried to talk some sense into her husband...try to make him have some faith in other people to bring back their son

"If I have to!" Jonathan responded fiercely, breathing heavily with anger knowing that with each passing moment he lost a little bit more of his son...the task of getting him back became that little bit more difficult. Jonathan fell into a chair and turned his head towards Martha as tears of fear for his son ran down his face, "It's...It's the only way I can think of getting him back...I have to do this...I have to try"

Martha got up and walked to Jonathan, "It doesn't help us if something happens to you...Clark needs both of us" Martha replied tenderly, "Please don't go...there has to be another way"

Jonathan got his feet and looked down at Martha and ran his hand down the side of her face gently, "I'm sorry...but I have to do this" Jonathan said quietly, as he turned and walked quickly out of the house and into his pickup. He started the engine and skidded away in the hope that he would be able to bring back his son. Martha had ran to the door of the house as she saw her husband speed away, "Jonathan!" Martha yelled, as Jonathan kept on driving. Martha breathed sharply as she walked back into the house, her bottom lip quivering...she put her hand on the door frame before falling to the ground and beginning to cry uncontrollably in the fear that she may now be alone, unable to stop anything that may happen to either Jonathan or Clark.

"When will you be ready?" Lex asked angrily on the phone, "I don't want to waste anymore time...I want this finished as soon as possible"

"We're going as fast as we can Mr Luthor" Dr Ling replied, "We don't know what the full repercussions will be if we go ahead with the procedure"

"No! You've had enough time doctor!" Lex continued fiercely, "Listen to me doctor, if your not up an running within the next few days I will personally remove you from this project!"

Lex hung up and put his phone in his pocket and rubbed his face frustrated, he just wanted his revenge...his closure so that he could now move on with his own life, but as long as the spectre of his fathers death continued to hang over him he could never be free. Lex suddenly felt himself being thrown into the door of the car, his head cracking the window as he fell to the floor of his limo. Lex felt the side of his head bringing his hand back down in front of his eyes and seeing it covered in blood, he looked around disillusioned and bewildered at what just happen, "Edward?" Lex said a little shaken, "Edward what happened?"

The driver pulled himself up and looked back at Lex, "I don't know Mr Luthor" Edward replied, "Some maniac just slammed their pickup right into the side of the car"

A shot suddenly rang out in the air, "Luthor!" Jonathan yelled angrily, as he cocked his rifle again, "Luthor get your sorry carcass out here now...before I do something I regret"

Edward got out of the car, "Pl...Please don't hurt me" Edward said nervously, "I'm...I'm just his driver"

Jonathan's eyes narrowed as he looked coldly at the driver, "Where is he?" Jonathan asked grittily, the driver pointed to the back of them limo, "Ok, get the hell out of here" Jonathan walked to the back door of the limo and pulled it open as he saw Lex on the ground, Jonathan grabbed him roughly and dragged him from the car, "Ok Luthor I've had enough of your games...Now where is my son!"

Lex pulled himself to his feet and wiped some of the blood from his eyes, "I don't know what your talking about Mr Kent" Lex replied coolly, "I haven't saw Clark since we met at the caves"

"LIAR!" Jonathan yelled furiously, before hitting Lex in the chest with the butt of his rifle. Lex collapsed and fell forcefully against the limo and then slamming onto the ground, Jonathan stood over Lex breathing heavily, "Where is he Lex! And you better give me the truth this time!"

Lex coughed as he lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He put his hand against the limo and began to pull himself up, "Or what Jonathan?" Lex replied hoarsely still gasping for air, "You'll shoot me?...I don't think so...you haven't got the guts"

Jonathan raised his gun quickly and put the barrel against Lex's check and pressed it in, "I wouldn't be to sure of that if I were you Lex" Jonathan threatened, "Now where is Clark!"

Lex began to smile and let out a few exasperated laughs, "Well Mr Kent, Clark isn't doing so good at the moment..." Lex began, as there seemed to be a mad glint in his eyes

"I swear if you've hurt him....I'll...I'll" Jonathan interrupted angrily

"You'll what Jonathan?" Lex shouted madly, his eyes piercing in the darkness of the night, "Kill me?...I don't think so, because I'm the only hope you have of getting back your son...so if I die, then Clark dies!". Jonathan's head fell knowing that Lex was telling the truth. Lex grasped the barrel of the rifle and pushed it downwards with no fight from Jonathan, Lex looked Jonathan up and down, "You know something you are really pathetic" Lex sneered, "You come out here with a gun, trying to save your son...and what have you accomplished?"

Jonathan remained silent as Lex circled him, he looked a shell of the man he was...a man that was slowly breaking inside, "Shall I tell you what you have accomplished?" Lex continued venomously, "All you have come to show is how weak and helpless you really are...you can't even protect your own son...you didn't even put up much of a fight" Jonathan closed his eyes as Lex's words resounded in his head, "How are you going to be able to back to your wife and tell her that you couldn't get her only son back?"

"Please Lex give us back our son" Jonathan said softly, "All he has ever done is try to do the right thing"

"Well the right thing was not murdering my father!" Lex snapped as he got into the front of the limo and started the engine and pulled away.

Jonathan walked back to his badly damaged pickup and leaned his back against it, he slid down the pickup and sat on the ground, and in the dark loneliness of the road he began to cry as the stark realisation set in that he could lose his son. Jonathan suddenly felt a burning sensation in his chest and he keeled over his body laying on its side beside his truck, "Jonathan Kent!" a voice boomed within Jonathans head, "Kal-El must not come to harm...He must be protected!"

"Please help me, tell me what to do!" Jonathan replied desperately, as the burning sensation suddenly disappeared and Jor-Els voice left his head. Jonathan got to his hands and knees and took deep breaths as his strength slowly returned, before whispering to himself in the hope that Jor-El would hear him, "I don't know what to do...I don't know how to protect my son"

**Chapter 17: Revenge**

The loud clunk of the door being unlocked shocked Clark's body into motion, he lifted his head weakly and looked blurrily at the door. He saw a figure walk into his cell and stand at the door, Clark narrowed his eyes as he tried to focus on the person standing in front of him, "Who...Who is that?" Clark barely muttered

The person did not reply as they walked over to him and clamped Clark's chains back to his wrists, Clarks body was lifted quickly as he was held tightly against the wall. Clark grimaced with pain, no longer having the strength to yell he remained silent as the chains felt like they were pulling his every muscle apart. The chains loosened slightly and Clark's body slumped forward, being held up by his chains, his head hung...almost no sign of life from him apart from the slight movement of his chest to signal he was at least still breathing

Clark lifted his head as Lex's stone like face came into focus, "Lex, please Lex...let me...." Clark began wearily

"Shut up Clark!" Lex interrupted angrily, as he gripped Clark's face and pushed it against the wall, "You don't have the right to talk to me...not after what you done!" Lex stared into Clark's eyes, "I told you at my father's funeral that the person who was responsible would pay..." he continued filled with rage, "I trusted you Clark...you were my friend" Lex paused as his face twitched slightly with all the rage he wanted to unleash, "You betrayed me, and now you will pay"

Clark's eyes rolled in his head and he sighed heavily, "There's nothing more I can say to you" Clark replied weakly, "I've told you over and over what happened but you just won't accept it"

"That's because you're lying!" Lex yelled, "You could have told me if it was an accident...but I've seen what you can do and you could have saved my father if you wanted!...But you left him standing there while those bullets hit him, and it's your fault he is dead"

Clark shook his head barely, "Lex if I could have saved your father I would have" Clark struggled to reply, "but the truth is I barely had the strength to get myself out of the way...your father brought everything onto himself"

"Shut your mouth Clark!" Lex yelled back angrily, before driving his fist into Clark's gut as Clark groaned in pain and gasped for breath, "You don't have the right to mention my father anymore...and as far as he brought his death on himself, well my father was many things but he didn't deserve to die the way he did!"

Lex got down and lifted up the strip on kryptonite and held it in front of Clark's face, Lex stared at the strip as it glowed lighting his face a bright green, his eyes turned back to Clark, "Tell me Clark does it hurt?" Lex asked malevolently, tapping the strip of kryptonite against Clark's chest. Clark didn't reply but only looked back with weary eye's, "I hope it does Clark, I hope it eats at you until you can bear no more...just so that you can feel some of the pain that I have endured because of you!"

Clark began to smile slightly, and a puzzled look came over Lex, "I wish...I wish you could hear yourself Lex" Clark replied quietly, "I remember you saying that you would never become the man your father wanted you to be...and now look at you, your everything if not more than what he wanted" Clark paused and took a deep breath, "I am sorry that you lost your father Lex, but I am not sorry he is gone"

"You know something Clark" Lex responded sinisterly, "I wouldn't miss your father too much either"

"Don't you go near them Lex!" Clark replied angrily, pushing forward towards Lex his hands tensed as he tried to break free, "If you hurt them...I'll...I'll"

Lex laughed at Clark's weak attempt to break free, "It seems there is still a bit of fight left in you" Lex mocked Clark, "You know I did get a visit from your father last night, he thought that a gun and an idle threat was all that it would take for him to get his son back...you have no idea how pathetic he was"

"I don't believe you Lex!" Clark replied

"You should have seen the anguish on his face when he realised that there was nothing that he could do to help his son" Lex taunted, "You know how I left the old fool?...I left him sitting against his truck crying...crying because it had dawned on your father how pathetic and small he was"

"NO!" Clark yelled in retaliation, as he pushed forward again his muscles pulsating as he continued to push forward towards Lex. The stress showed on Clark's face, his face red and veins pulsating on his forehead, the chains began to buckle and with one forceful yell and push forward they snapped. Clark crashed to the ground face first exhausted. Clark lay still breathing heavily unable to move as Lex stood over him with a surprised look on his face

Lex pushed Clark over onto his back with his foot, "I am impressed Clark" Lex said cockily, "I never expected you to do that in a million years" He paused and crouched down to Clark and whispered, "Keep fighting Clark...it makes this so much better knowing that you are still clinging to some sort of hope...because I will destroy that before your time comes"

"Lex..." Clark said weakly, as Lex got down closer to him, "I'll never stop believing in my family...so I'll never be able to give up hope"

Lex withdrew slightly and looked down at Clark with distain, "You can say that now...but I promise that you will beg for whatever life you have left" Lex threatened, before walking to the door and taking a metal box from a guard standing outside, and walking back to Clark. He opened it slowly and lifted out a meteor rock with a chain that had been drilled through it, Lex dangled it in front of his eyes before looking and the weary body of Clark lying on the ground, "Do you know what this is Clark?"

Clark rolled his eyes to the side and looked at the meteor rock, "It's a meteor rock" Clark replied

Lex looked down at Clark and shook his head, "No this is no ordinary meteor rock...it's special" Lex replied, holding the rock in front of Clarks face, "My father was holding this with all his life, and until a few days ago I had no idea why...but it all became so clear when I found out about you, this was the only thing protecting him form you...but it failed that night, but it will not this time" Lex put the meteor around Clark's neck, Clark began to shake violently as his veins pulsated and turned green, "this is only the beginning of what you will suffer Clark...so get used to it!"

Dr Ling walked into the cell as her eye's opened wide with shock at the sight of Clark convulsing on the floor of his cell, she looked up at Lex in bewilderment, "What do you think you are doing Lex!" Dr Ling said angrily

Dr Ling began to run to Clark but Lex grabbed her forcefully and stopped her from getting any closer, "He'll be alright!" Lex replied coldly, "So leave it on him!"

"He's dieing Lex!" Dr Ling replied forcefully, as she looked down at Clark, "We still need him Lex!...As soon as the experiments are done you can do what you want with him but not until then"

Lex grit his teeth and let Dr Ling go reluctantly, she got down to Clark and took the meteor rock from around Clark's neck and threw it from the cell. She shone a light into Clark's eyes and studied him closely for a few seconds, she got to her feet and walked furiously back to Lex, "He was near death!" she shouted furiously

Lex looked blankly back at her, "That's no bad thing" he replied

Dr Ling sighed and shook her head and walked away from Lex, Lex looked down at the brittle looking body of Clark and turned to walk out of the cell, "Lex" a weak Clark said quietly, Lex stopped and looked back at Clark, "You're father would be proud of you now...you're now as crazy as he was!"

Lex stood quietly in shadow for a few moments before walking up to Clark, he kicked Clark in the gut as Clark let out a rush of air and began coughing up blood, "Keep it up Clark" Lex continued, "because no matter what you say, this is going to end the same way...you dead!"

Jonathan sat crouched in a corner of the barn, hoping the shadow would keep him from the eyes of the people who knew him, so that they could not see the broken man that he was. He put his hand into his pocket and took out his wallet and looked at a picture of Clark when he was just a young child, he ran his finger over Clarks face, "I'm sorry I let you down son" Jonathan said quietly, "but I can't protect you anymore...I've...I've failed you"

Jonathan dropped his wallet and got to his feet when a blinding pain in his chest suddenly struck him and he collapsed to his knees and yelled with pain, "Jonathan Kent!" Jor-El's voice boomed, "Kal-El must be protected!"

Jonathan's yell woke Martha who had slept on the sofa ran out of the house and saw the pickup parked, she looked around to see if there was any sign of him or Clark, "Jonathan?" Martha called, when she heard another yell of pain come from the barn. Martha ran towards the barn and stopped in shock seeing a bright yellow light emanating from the barn, she walked into the barn apprehensively unsure of what she would find. Martha stood shocked as she saw Jonathan kneeling on the ground with his shirt open and a bright yellow light emanating from his chest, "Jonathan what's happening?"

"Jonathan Kent, Kal-El is in pain" Jor-El's voice again boomed, "You must protect him, he must fulfil his destiny"

"I can't protect him!" Jonathan yelled, "I don't know how"

Martha could barely comprehend what was going on, "Jonathan who are you talking to!" Martha yelled, afraid of what was going on, "talk to me!"

The light emanating from Jonathan suddenly disappeared and Jonathan fell to the ground unconscious, Martha got down to him and tried to bring him round but Jonathan lay still unable to wake. Martha rested her head on Jonathan and began to cry, "Someone please help us" she said quietly as she cried unable to control the emotions that she had tried to keep locked away...to be strong.

Chloe walked into the barn, "Hello?" she said before her eyes opened wide with shock as she saw Jonathan lying on the ground with Martha crying over him, Chloe rushed over to them, "Mrs Kent what's happened?"

"It's....It's Clark" Martha replied looking slightly disorientated, her hand shaking uncontrollably

Chloe took Martha's hands trying to steady her, "What happened...where's Clark?" Chloe asked worried for her friend

Jonathan groaned as he began to come round, "Martha?" Jonathan said wearily as he tried to get to his feet, but it was if he had no strength left and he began to stumble forward. Martha and Chloe helped steady him, and walked him back to the house.

Martha lay him on the sofa, "Get some rest" Martha said softly as she kissed his forehead and ran her hands through his hair as Jonathan drifted back to sleep

"Mrs Kent...what happened here?" Chloe asked, "What happened to your husband?"

"Lex...Lex has took Clark" Martha replied quietly, "We don't know where he is or have any idea of what Lex is doing" Martha broke down, "When will Clark ever be left to live his life without the worry of his secret being exposed...why can't they just leave him in peace"

Chloe hugged Martha trying to comfort her, "Mrs Kent I know Clark, and I know he will never give up...he will find a way to get home" Chloe said reassuringly

"I wish I could believe you Chloe" Martha replied her voice trembling, "but Lex must know about kryptonite and how it affects Clark...and if he does I don't see a way for Clark could get away from him"

Martha walked to the stairs and lifted her coat, "Chloe do me a favour and watch Jonathan for me" Martha said softly as she put on her coat and walked out the door

Chloe ran after her, "Mrs Kent!" Chloe shouted as Martha stopped at the pickup, "Where are you going?"

Martha looked up Chloe with tired and battered looking eyes, like they had seen any good times for an eternity, "I'm going to talk to Lex" Martha replied as she got into the pickup and drove away slowly

Chloe rubbed her forehead unsure of what to do, she had never been in a situation like this before...but she knew what Clark would be suffering like she suffered, or it could be even worse now that Lex believed Clark killed his father. Chloe took out her fone and dialled a number, "Hello Pete" Chloe said her voice wavering

Pete could hear something was wrong, "Chloe is everything ok?" Pete replied a little worried

"Pete I think you better get over to the Kent farm quickly...something has happened" Chloe continued ominously

**Chapter 18: Torment**

"So everything is prepared?" Lex asked Dr Ling on his phone, as his staff moved his personal belongings from the mansion into a moving truck, "Well I will be there soon to oversee everything, and remember Doctor...this is your last chance!" Lex turned and could see a figure standing at the gates of the mansion, his eyes finally focused on the figure and he could make out that it was Martha. Lex sighed and walked slowly down to the gates knowing full well what he could expect to hear from her

Lex stopped and looked at Martha in silence waiting for her to begin a rant, "Hello Lex" Martha began softly and friendly, which took Lex by surprise somewhat, "I think we both know why I'm here"

Lex shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea what could bring you here" Lex replied unconvincingly

"Please Lex, I've never insulted your intelligence please don't insult mine" Martha replied bluntly, "We both know that you have my son somewhere...and I know that you think he is the one that killed your father..."

"No Mrs Kent, I know he murdered my father" Lex interrupted coldly

"No Lex" Martha said as her tears ran slowly down her face, "You know Clark, he is your friend he wouldn't do something like that to you!"

"I would have thought that myself only a few months ago, but would a friend lie to you from the moment he met you?" Lex replied venomously he hatred he now felt towards Clark drawn all over his face, "Would a friend lie about a how my father died?"

"Lex please don't do this?" Martha pleaded in vain, "He may have lied about who he is...but he was only trying to protect his friends...there are people out there who have hurt my husband and I and Clark's friends, that's why he felt he couldn't tell anybody"

"You're wrong Martha!" Lex snapped, "The only reason you kept his secret wasn't to protect me! It was to protect yourselves!"

"No Lex...please look inside yourself" Martha again pleaded as she grabbed his jacket, "we've always accepted you for who you are...we've always tried to treat you like a part of our family, that's why I know you won't be able to keep doing this to Clark"

"Don't make me laugh Mrs Kent!" Lex sneered, as he pulled his jacket free from Martha, "Treat me like part of your family?, you and your husband have always kept me at arms reach...you've never really accepted me, you couldn't bring yourselves to trust a Luthor!"

"Lex..." Martha replied struggling to find anyway to reason with Lex

Lex moved his face as close to Martha's a possible as possible, "And it looks like you and your husbands distrust of him was right" Lex whispered, "because the next time you will see your son..." Lex paused and moved his head back slightly to look into Martha's eyes, he grinned before continuing, "will be in a wooden box"

Martha looked at Lex in shock, "Lex...what has happened to you?" Martha asked, her eyes looking into Lex's to see if there was any remains of the person that Clark had put so much trust and friendship into, "You always proclaimed that you would never become the man your father wanted...but as long as you keep on this path you are going to hurt a lot more people than my family"

Lex hung his head, "Mrs Kent for a long time those words would have been enough to have some sort of affect on me...but in everybody's life some things occur that bring to light their true nature and the true nature of their friends" Lex replied darkly as he stooped down to Martha's eye level, "and do you know what I've found out Mrs Kent?"

Martha remained silent with fear at the menacing dark figure of Lex, the psychotic gaze in his eye's fixated on her

"I've found out that all those year's I've been here I was fighting my true nature...trying to be the boy scout" Lex continued menacingly, "but it was always inevitable, this was who I am...I just didn't want to admit it to myself, so I fought it instead of embracing who I am"

"There must be something I can do..." Martha said in hope

"Can you give me my father back?" Lex shouted angrily, "Can you take away the suffering and pain I fell everyday?"

Martha stood silently and shook her head

"I didn't think so" Lex continued, "Now get out of here Mrs Kent before I have you removed!"

"I'll go Lex, but I'll just ask you to think about all the people Clark has helped and who he could still help before you do whatever you think you have to" Martha said softly as she wiped away her tears, "but just know that my husband and I will not give up on our son as long as we know he is alive...and we will do anything to get him back!"

Lex smiled, "Well you won't have much longer to worry about him then" Lex said ominously as he turned and walked away, his words sending a cold shudder through Martha's body

Martha turned and walked away slowly knowing that they had to do something quickly before the lost their son forever...but their options were limited against someone like Lex. Martha got into her pickup when there was a rap on her window, "Agent Johnson?" Martha asked surprised

"Mrs Kent, I've just been watching your conversation with Lex...I think it's about time you and your husband tell me what exactly is going on around here" Agent Johnson said strongly

Martha closed her eyes and sighed, "Get in" Martha said as she opened the passenger door, "My husband and I will explain everything when we get back to the farm"

"Martha?" Jonathan shouted as he suddenly woke from his unconscious state, "Martha?"

"Mr Kent, you're awake!" Chloe said as she ran over to check if he was alright

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Jonathan asked a little dazed and confused, "Where's Martha?"

"I'm not sure where she is at the moment...but she said she was going to talk to Lex Luthor" Chloe replied a little concerned about what was going on, "I haven't heard from her since she left"

"No! How could she do that...God knows what that man will do to her" Jonathan said as he got to his feet and looked around the room worried, "I've got to go find her...I can't let him take her as well...I won't let him destroy my family!"

"Please Mr Kent, give her some time...we can't be sure if anything has even happened!" Chloe pleaded as she tried to clam Jonathan down, "She could be on her way back by now for all we know"

"I can't afford to take that risk again!" Jonathan shouted angrily, "I waited too long with Clark and look what happened with him! I won't let it happen again!"

Pete pushed open the door and ran into the house out of breath, "Hey what's happening?" Pete asked, as he saw the expressions on Jonathan and Chloe's faces, "Chloe what's going on?...has something happened to Clark?"

Chloe nodded as she took a deep breath, "Lex...Lex has taken him" Chloe replied hesitantly

Pete looked at Chloe a little confused, "What do you mean Lex has taken him?" Pete asked

"Pete! Lex has taken Clark against his will...and we don't know where he has taken him" Jonathan replied, "and now...and now Martha hasn't returned"

Pete shook is head as he took in the news, "I always told Clark that Lex couldn't be trusted, I just wish I could have made him see it" Pete said in total shock, "So what are we going to do to get him back?"

Jonathan shook his head and put his hand on Pete's shoulder, "Look I know you kids want to help, but I can't risk anybody else being hurt" Jonathan replied firmly, "it's up to me and Martha to try and sort this out"

"No Mr Kent!" Chloe interrupted, "With all due respect, Clark wouldn't sit back if we were in trouble and knowing that there is no way that we can sit back while our friend is in trouble"

Pete smiled, "Mr Kent we're going to help whether you like it or not...Clark's our friend" Pete said strongly

Jonathan smiled, "Clark's lucky to have friends like you" Jonathan said quietly, "I just hope that we can do enough to get him back from Lex"

The front door opened as Martha and Agent Johnson walked in, "Martha!" Jonathan said with relief as he saw her and ran to her. He kissed her and hugged her tightly, "Thank god your back...I don't know if I could have done this alone, not if he took you as well!"

"We're not alone anymore" Martha replied softly as she looked up at Agent Johnson

"Martha, you no we can't...we risk endangering Clark!" Jonathan replied

"Jonathan it's time we stop kidding ourselves!" Martha replied strongly, "We have no idea where our son is, or what is happening to him...We have to tell him, it's the only way we'll get him back"

Jonathan looked up at Agent Johnson, "I'm only going to ask you one thing Agent Johnson...Can you help us get our son back?" Jonathan asked

"Yes Mr Kent...but you and your wife are going to have to answer the questions I have" Agent Johnson replied, Jonathan sighed and extended his hand, Agent Johnson gripped it and shook it firmly, "We have an agreement then?"

Jonathan looked at Martha hoping that she was right, and that this man would be able to help them get their son back, "Yeah, we've got an agreement" Jonathan replied, "but promise me that whatever we tell you won't leave this house!"

Agent Johnson looked at Jonathan a little confused, but nodded in agreement anyway knowing that this family was his best chance of nailing Luthor

The door to Clark's cell opened, causing Clark to shake into consciousness. Clark lay on the cold hard floor of his cell barely alive, he rolled over onto his back to see who it was in his cell, all Clark could see was a blurry figure, "Who...who's there?" Clark murmured, "please you don't have to do this...just let me go"

"Now why would I want to that Clark?" the figure replied

"Lex" Clark said disappointed, "What do you want now?"

Lex laughed, "You family really does care about you don't they?" Lex began sinisterly, "Not only have I had a visit from your father...but now your mother as well...pleading for me to let you go, asking me to remember what a good guy you are...but we know the truth Clark don't we?"

"Know what truth Lex?" Clark asked weakly, tired of the games Lex was playing

Lex walked over to Clark and stood above looking down on him with an air of superiority, "We both know that you only hurt the people you care about" Lex answered coldly

Clark remained quiet for a few seconds never having heard anyone say those words but himself, "No...I...I help..." Clark replied hesitantly

"Help people!" Lex interrupted sarcastically, "Let's look at it, you tried to help your friend Chloe...and you killed my father, even before that by helping Chloe you hurt her father, your father and Chloe...not looking too good so far Clark"

"Shut up Lex!" Clark barely mustered, "I don't believe you"

"It's hard to hear the truth isn't it Clark!" Lex said menacingly, "All those year you thought you were helping people...but in the end you would always end up hurting the people you care about"

"No...it's not true" Clark replied stubbornly

Lex laughed once more at seeing how easy it was to get under Clark's skin, "Well you won't have to worry about it for much longer no Clark" Lex continued, "Soon enough you won't have to worry about anything"

"What are you talking about Lex?" Clark asked becoming increasingly confused by Lex

"I'm here to oversee your dissection Clark" Lex replied coldly

"My what?" Clark asked in shock

Lex grinned, "Your dissection Clark!" Lex again said, "And I can assure that it will be very painful" Lex got down to Clark before whispering, "but please fight Clark, I don't want you to die so easily...I would rather you fight to the very end!"

Lex got to his feet and smiled psychotically at Clark, "No Lex...you can't do this!" Clark yelled as a few orderlies came in with a stretcher, they lifted Clark onto it and strapped him tightly to it as Clark struggled as best he could to stop them, "Lex don't do this!"

The orderlies wheeled Clark away as Lex followed them closely, Clark pleading with Lex not to carry on with this...but Lex and become deaf to pleads he was dead inside and he would not be able to live again until he had his revenge. Clark was wheeled into a lab where a group of scientists congregated around him and began discussing what way they were going to approach him. A tear ran down Clark's face, he had never had to face his own mortality in this way before...he had never had to contemplate his own death, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thought of his parents and how he wished he could see them just one last time.

"Ok we will work his torso today, and be careful people we don't want any accidents!" Dr Ling said strongly, "Are we clear?" The other scientists and doctors nodded in agreement, "Ok bring me the anaesthetic"

"No doctor" Lex interrupted, "No anaesthetic"

"What!?" Dr Ling replied in shock, "You can't be serious Mr Luthor...it's...it's inhumane"

"Dr Ling if you do not like my orders you know what you can do" Lex threatened, "Now proceed with the dissection"

Dr Ling shook her head and walked back to Clark and looked into Clark's tear filled eyes, "I'm...I'm sorry...I never thought it would come down to this" Dr Ling whispered to Clark, "Scalpel!"

Dr Ling pressed the scalpel into Clark's lower torso, Clark flinched in pain as he tried to gasp for air but he could not breathe or yell the pain was that extreme as Dr Ling cut into him. Lex watched the blood trickle down Clark's side with some sick satisfaction, feeling that some sort of justice was being done for the wrong that Clark had done to him. Dr Ling put the scalpel down, allowing Clark to breathe again but his breathing was sort and sharp, each time he breathing in sent waves of pain through his body. Clark again closed his eyes and pictured his family as he tried to hang onto that image...to try and block out the pain, to forget where he was

Dr Ling turned to Lex, "Please Mr Luthor this is not right, please let us sedate him" Dr Ling pleaded

Lex looked back at her with a stone cold look of contempt, "Dr Ling proceed or I will have you replaced with someone that is able to follow my orders" Lex threatened her again. Clark's head fell to the side, and his eyes looked up at Lex weakly, Lex looked back but quickly looked away unable to look his former friend in the eyes, "Dr Ling please inform me when the procedure is complete" Lex turned and walked out of the lab and walked slowly down the corridor, the darkness making it seem like it was never ending...like there was no way back to light, the corridor was suddenly then filled by Clarks yells of pain as Lex's doctors continued the procedure. Lex looked back at the lab, as he saw some of the scientists run out and begin throwing up in the corridor, Lex turned slowly and began walking down the corridor...there was no way in Clark's state that he could survive that procedure, he finally had his revenge...he was finally free

**Chapter 19: Trust**

The Kent's and Agent Johnson sat down at the kitchen table as Martha and Jonathan prepared to do something that they thought they never would...expose their son's secret to someone who they did not know they could fully trust, "Agent Johnson, what we are going to tell you may seem crazy...but please hear us out then you can decide if you still want to help us" Jonathan began reluctantly, his eyes firmly fixed on Agent Johnson

Agent Johnson looked at Jonathan a little confused, "Mr Kent I'm sure whatever way your son is involved with Lex can be worked out later...but our priority is bringing your son home and Lex to justice for those murders" Agent Johnson replied strongly, "I guarantee you..."

"Agent Johnson I don't think you realise what Lex's interest is in our son" Martha interrupted, she paused and took a deep breath feeling Jonathans hand grasp hers, he was just afraid as she was that they could be doing the wrong thing, "The reason your investigating Lex is because of our son...or to explain it better Lex's obsession with him"

Agent Johnson sat quietly for a few minutes staring at the Kent's, trying to figure out why Lex would have so many people murdered in Metropolis because of some farm boy, "Wh...Why is Lex so interested your son?" Agent Johnson asked, "Aside from his uncanny knack of showing up at a lot of crime scenes"

Jonathan looked hesitant to continue, all the worst case scenario's ran through his mind...remembering all those people who had tried to take advantage of Clark and his abilities, "You promised you would not talk about what we are about to tell you...I need to know that you will keep that promise" Jonathan replied, the concern for his son's secret evident in his voice

"Mr Kent I will take whatever you tell me to my grave" Agent Johnson answered, "but if we are going to get your son back you have got to tell me the truth about what's going on"

"You see Agent Johnson, Clark isn't like other people...he's...he's not from around here" Jonathan began, as he held Martha's hand tightly, "Our son...is not from this planet"

Agent Johnson began laughing, "Yeah sure and I'm Elvis Presley Mr Kent" Agent Johnson replied jokingly

Jonathan slammed his hand down and got to his feet angrily, "I don't think this is a laughing matter Agent Johnson I'm putting my family on the line" Jonathan shouted angrily pausing for a few seconds, as Pete and Chloe ran into the kitchen to see what was going on, "my son is missing and god knows what that man is doing to him!" Jonathan sat back in his chair and put his head into his hands for a few seconds, he lifted his head and looked at Agent Johnson teary eyed, "Now I need your help Agent Johnson..."

"Please Agent Johnson we have to other choices...we need your help to get our son back" Martha pleaded

Agent Johnson looked at the Kent's and saw the anguish and pain they were going through, every moment Lex had their son seemed to eat away a little of them, "You're serious?" Agent Johnson replied in disbelief, as he shook his head to try and get his head around a truth that he had not expected, "Ok, but that still doesn't explain why Lex Luthor would kidnap your son"

"I'm afraid that's got something to do with me" Chloe interrupted, feeling somewhat responsible for what happened to Clark, "I got involved with Lionel Luthor a while ago and he...he wanted me to spy on Clark against my will" Chloe paused, her bottom lip quivering and tears beginning to run down her face, "he had my dad beaten up, and then...and then..."

Pete hugged Chloe as she broke down in tears, still fragile from her ordeal at the hands of Lex, "Lionel shot her" Pete said bluntly, "and then his son tortured her because he thought she could tell him the answers he wanted to know...who killed his father"

"And unfortunately I mentioned Clark's name" Chloe interrupted, as she looked at the Kent's feeling that everything that they were going through was down to her, "I...I've got to go" Chloe mumbled as she ran out of this house in tears

"Chloe wait!" Pete called, he looked at the Kent's and shook his head, "I'll go after her"

"Well Agent Johnson will you help us?" Jonathan asked

Agent Johnson got up from the table and ran his hand over his head, confused and sceptical of what the Kent's had just told him, "I don't know...You're asking me to believe the unbelievable" Agent Johnson replied, "I haven't seen one shred of proof that what you've told me is true...the only thing I do believe is that Lex does think your son had something to do with his father's death"

"So we're alone then" Martha said disappointed as she turned to Jonathan, "What are we going to do?"

"I...I..." Jonathan fell to the floor crippled with pain. Martha screamed with horror as Jonathan got to his knees an opened his shirt and began yelling in pain, when all of a sudden a calm stillness came over him, a golden light began emanating from his eyes and mouth. Agent Johnson stood in a silent shock at what he was witnessing, his heart thumping in his chest and breathing heavily with anxiety he looked on wondering what would come next, "What do you want Jor-El?"

"Jonathan Kent there Kal-El weakens, he does not have much time left!" Jor-El's voice boomed, not from within Jonathan but through him, "He is in great pain...his strength leaves him, his hope all but gone"

"Tell us what to do!" Martha screamed desperately, "Help us find him!"

Jonathan began to scream in pain again, "This is what Kal-El is going through, you must help him...he must be saved!" Jor-El's voice demanded, as a slit began to form in Jonathan's torso gradually getting longer, a blinding light shining brightly from it as Jonathan's torturous screams resounded around the farm house, "Kal-El must fulfil his destiny!"

The light suddenly disappeared and Jonathan fell to the floor shaking, "No" Jonathan whimpered weakly, "Not to him...not to my son"

"Jonathan what is it?" Martha asked concerned, but also afraid of what Jonathan may reveal

"They're hurting him Martha...they're torturing our son" Jonathan replied crying with guilt and sorrow because he could not do anything to stop this from happening to his son, "I could feel what he was going through...and all I know is that he doesn't have long"

Jonathan got to his feet unsteadily and looked at Agent Johnson, "Please Agent Johnson we need your help...our sons life is at risk, please help us" Jonathan asked

Agent was still in slight shock, "Ye...yeah I'll help" Agent Johnson muttered, his mind still trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed

Chloe pulled in at the Smallville High and got out of her car, crying uncontrollably as she frantically looked through her bag for the keys to the Torch finally throwing her bag down in frustration. Pete was not far behind and pulled in a few minutes after Chloe and got out of his car worried by Chloe's behaviour, "Chloe what just happened back there?" Pete asked concerned for his friend

Chloe looked up at Pete, the tears in her eyes almost shining through the darkness of the night, "Pete...I need to be alone...please" Chloe replied, her voice breaking up

Pete looked strongly at Chloe, "Listen Chloe there's no way I'm leaving you here alone with all that's going on" Pete said firmly, "Now our friend is missing and we need to stay together because that's the only way we are going to find him"

"You don't need me Pete...I'll just mess everything up like I always do" Chloe cried out, as she spotted the keys to the Torch on the ground beside other things that had fallen out of her bag. She bent down and gathered her things quickly, "Go back to the Kent's they need your help!"

Chloe ran off towards the school but Pete ran after her, she hadn't answered his question...she was keeping something back, "Wait!" Pete called after her, but Chloe kept running. Pete finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, "Chloe what's going on with you?"

Chloe looked at Pete her bottom lip shaking, trying to find an answer for Pete, "Pete please leave me alone...I can't help" Chloe pleaded with Pete

Pete looked back at Chloe with a steely determination, "Listen I don't know why you are getting on like this, but we need your help and nothing you can say will change my mind on that" Pete said firmly, "Now you can either tell me what is going on with you or keep bottling it away but you are going to help us find Clark!"

Chloe backed away from Pete shaking her head, "I can't....I can't do it" Chloe repeatedly said as she finally came to a wall

"Why Chloe!?" Pete shouted

"I'm afraid Pete!...You don't know what they did to me at that place, they tried to take everything away from me" Chloe shouted, her voice echoing around the empty corridors of Smallville High. Chloe began to breathe erratically as she slid down against the wall and began to cry, "I couldn't survive something like that again"

Pete got down to Chloe and rubbed her arm, "I'm sorry Chloe, I can't even imagine what you've been through" Pete said softly pausing for a few moments, "When we thought you were dead Clark could barely handle it, he blamed himself for not being strong enough to save you...but when he found out the there was the possibility that you were still alive he risked everything to get you back, he had the strength to get of the hole he was in to help his friend"

Chloe's head hung as she shook it slowly, "Pete please don't ask me..." Chloe replied

Pete grabbed Chloe's hand tightly, "Chloe, for all the times he has been there for us...Clark needs us now...he needs us to be strong" Pete continued as he lifted Chloe's head and looked determinedly into her eyes

Chloe got to her feet and rubbed away her tears and looked back into Pete's eyes with a sorrowful look, "I'm sorry Pete...you'll have to do this without me, I'm not strong enough" Chloe replied as she ran off towards the Torch. Pete looked on as she ran down the corridor, he let out a heavy breath confused by Chloe's refusal to help Clark, he slammed his hands off the wall and went after Chloe again...he could not accept that she was unwilling to help her friend

Pete slammed open the door, "Chloe?" he said firmly, but was surprised to see the Torch shrouded in dark...almost as if no one was there, "Chloe are you here?". There was no reply except for a whimpered cry coming from the corner of the room, "Chloe is that you?"

Pete switched on the lights and saw Chloe crouched in the corner looking completely terrified, "Chloe what's the matter?" Pete asked as he edged closer to Chloe

"Pete please go..." Chloe barely replied, "I...I need to be alone"

Pete got down beside her and put his arm around her, "I'm not going to leave you like this...not until you tell me what's going on" Pete said strongly as he comforted Chloe

Chloe looked up at Pete through tear filled eye's, "I know that all those people that done this to me are probably gone...but no matter where I go, I always feel as if I'm being watched" Chloe replied her voice trembling, "I only feel safe in the dark...in the places they can't see me...I can't even sleep in my own bed, do you know what that's like to not feel safe in your own home!"

Pete held Chloe's head close to him as the weight of her emotions came tumbling down on her and she broke down into tears. He couldn't imagine what Chloe had been through to have been brought to the brink of insanity and been pushed to all your limits with no remorse, "What have they done to you" Pete said softly as he sat in silence with Chloe letting her deal with all the emotions she had left over from her ordeal

Lex sat in the back of his limo staring out of the window watching the street lights go by, finally feeling that he could move forward...there nothing holding him back anymore, he could live his life now. Lex closed his eyes and took a deep breath and smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he lifted a glass filled with scotch...his father's favourite year, and took a large gulp of it almost as a tribute to his father, "It's finally done" Lex said quietly to himself and pressed the glass against his forehead when his phone began to ring. Lex let out a heavy sigh hoping that this was nothing to do with business, he had been through enough for the night and just wanted to return home. He took out his phone and answered it, "Lex Luthor"

"Lex it's Dr Ling" Dr Ling replied

"What can I do for you Doctor?" Lex asked reluctantly

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you?" Dr Ling replied hesitantly

Lex's head dropped as he rubbed his head with frustration, "Was the procedure unsuccessful?" Lex asked bluntly

"No Mr Luthor we got everything we needed and are preparing for the next phase in our project" Dr Ling replied pausing for a few moments unsure of how to deliver the bad news to Lex

"Doctor Ling you may hurry up and tell me what this news is because my patience has being wearing very thing with you" Lex said angrily, "now please get on with what you have to tell me"

"It's about Mr Kent Lex....he's...he's still alive!" Dr Ling replied afraid of what Lex's reaction would be

Lex became tense and his blood boiled at the news, the veins in his neck and forehead pulsated with rage...what did he have to do to be rid of Clark, why couldn't he just give up and die. The glass in Lex's hand shattered under the force he gripped it, he hung up his phone and looked at his hand, as the blood trickled from the parts the shards of glass had cut into. He watched as the blood fell from his onto the floor of the limo, the same blood that was on his fathers office floor...the same blood that was spilt by Clark. Lex looked out the window again, but his eyes focused on his reflection...he lifted his bloody hand and rubbed it down the window and stared at the bloody reflection that looked back at him, it all became so simple as he looked at his reflection...to get rid of Clark his hands would have to spill Clark's blood...he would have to get rid of Clark himself! Lex looked around to the driver, "Driver turn around and take me back to the Bio Labs", the driver nodded as Lex wrapped a napkin around his wounded hand, the next time blood would be cleaned up...it will be Clark's

**Chapter 20: Breach**

Agent Johnson sat silently with his thoughts, a paler shade of his normal self at the truth that had been revealed to him, what should he do...how could he convince his colleagues of what he jus witnessed. He shook his head and put his head in his hands hoping that any sort of answer would come to him, after a few moment he lifted his head and looked at the Kent's, "How have you kept this a secret for so long?" he asked in astonishment

Martha looked back feeling sorry for what they had dumped on him, "We love him, and we knew we couldn't let him end up in some laboratory with people prodding and poking at him" Martha replied, "he's our son"

Jonathan got to his feet weakly, "Agent Johnson I know all this is a bit of a shock for you but we haven't got time to sit about her talking about this" Jonathan said firmly, "We have to get our son back"

Agent Johnson got up and ran his hand over his head, "I'm not sure what the FBI can do to help you...but I'll do everything I can" Agent Johnson replied

"That isn't good enough Agent Johnson" Jonathan said angrily

"Jonathan please!" Martha interrupted

Jonathan looked at his wife, his eyes full with worry, "I'm sorry Martha but it isn't" Jonathan continued, "Clark is in more pain than I can describe, and this man is the only chance we've got of getting him home"

"Mr Kent I don't know what you want of me...but I told you I'll do everything I can" Agent Johnson responded firmly

Jonathan slammed his hands on the table with frustration, "Agent Johnson they are cutting my son open...they are dissecting him!" Jonathan replied trying to keep his emotions in check, "I don't need you to try...I need you to find him so that we can get him home!"

Agent Johnson stood silently looking at Jonathan, a man at his wits end...desperate to find his son, "I'm sorry Jonathan, as much as I want to help you get your son back we just don't know where Luthor is keeping him" Agent Johnson replied regretfully, "There's nothing we can do...I'm sorry"

Martha took Jonathans hand both teary eyed as the truth set in on them, there was nothing they could do until they knew where he was, "We can't lose him...we can't" Martha barely said as she broke down in tears, as the real fear of losing Clark grew inside her, "we have to do something!"

Jonathan got to his feet and comforted Martha, "Martha I promise that I will get him back...I won't give up on him" Jonathan said tenderly holding Martha close, he turned his head towards Agent Johnson, "Agent Johnson I don't care what you have to do...but I need you to at least get some idea of where my son is"

Agent Johnson looked at the ground feeling ashamed knowing that he couldn't help the Kent's the way he should be, "J...Jonathan I'm sorry but I don't even know if I'll be able to do that" Agent Johnson replied feeling guilty

Jonathan looked confused by what Agent Johnson was saying, "What...What do you mean?" Jonathan replied, his anger beginning to stir, "You said you would help us! Get our son back!"

"I'm sorry Jonathan, I didn't expect for all this to be revealed to me" Agent Johnson said apologetically, "but the FBI won't help you"

"WHY?" Jonathan shouted angrily

Agent Johnson sighed, "I'm sorry but I've been relieved of my duties" Agent Johnson replied his head hung, "there's nothing I or the FBI can do"

Jonathan stood silently seething with anger, "So you lied" Jonathan said bluntly

"I'm...I'm sorry Jonathan" Agent Johnson replied

Jonathan walked over to Agent Johnson, and struck him thunderously with his fist, "Get out of my house!" Jonathan yelled angrily, "You came here telling us that you could help us...that you could get our son back, when all along you knew you could do nothing!"

Jonathan drew his arm back ready to strike Agent Johnson, who was lying on the ground bleeding from the mouth, again, Jonathan stop it!" Martha screamed

"Martha this man lied to us!" Jonathan said angrily, as he grabbed Agent Johnson's collar firmly

"Mr Kent wait!" a voice rang out, the Kent's and Agent Johnson looked around to see that Pete and Chloe had come back , "If you want to find Clark I would start looking at the recently acquired Luthor Bio Labs"

"Chloe are you sure?" Jonathan asked as he let go off Agent Johnson

Chloe paused before answering and looked up and Pete and smiled, she was finally beginning to feel like herself again, "Well I'm pretty positive that's where he is, Lex bought the labs from his own personal fortune...and he has also been spending quite a bit of it to keep it running" Chloe replied confidently as she looked for Agent Johnson's reaction, he seemed unconvinced, "he can't use the companies money because it could draw attention to what he is doing...that's why he's using his own personal fortune", Chloe continued as she handed over a printout on the labs

Agent Johnson got to his feet and looked at it and turned to the Kent's, both of them looking at him with hope that this could be the answer to getting Clark home, "I'm going to check this out, all of you stay here" Agent Johnson said firmly as he folded the printout into his pocket

"I'm going with you" Jonathan replied firmly as he grabbed his jacket

"Please Mr Kent it's safer if you..." Agent Johnson said

"Listen Agent Johnson, I'm not going to idly by while my son is missing, if there is any chance that he is there then I am going with you" Jonathan interrupted strongly, "Now we can continue to argue but we will do while we drive to those labs!"

Agent Johnson sighed, and reluctantly nodded, "Ok Jonathan, you and only you are coming, the rest of you stay here...we will let you know as soon as possible if there is any news" Agent Johnson said looking at each of them sternly, before looking up at Jonathan, "ok lets go"

Martha grabbed Jonathans arm and hugged him, "Be careful...I can't lose you too" she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek

Jonathan held her tightly and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry Martha, I'll...I mean Clark and I will be back soon" Jonathan replied reassuringly back, as he let go of her and ran out the door and into Agent Johnson's car. Martha stood at the door of the house as she watched them drive off into the night, unsure if her family would make it through the night

Jonathan sat quietly in the car, with his own thoughts...praying that they would be able to find him and bring him home. He looked forward as the lights of Metropolis got closer with every minute, but not quick enough as far as he was concerned...each moment like a dagger in his heart, knowing that he had experienced only a fraction of what Clark was probably going through. Jonathan looked at Agent Johnson, "I'm sorry I punched you" Jonathan said breaking the silence that had been between them since they left the farm

"It's ok, you're under a lot of pressure at the moment" Agent Johnson replied, "If I had of been you I probably would of done the same thing!"

Jonathan smiled, "I...I want to thank you for doing this" Jonathan said sincerely, "Not many people would have stuck around after seeing what you saw"

Agent Johnson smiled, "Thanks Jonathan, but I think we should save the thanks until we get your son back" Agent Johnson replied seriously, "It shouldn't be too long before we arrive in Metropolis, so I think we need to discuss a few things"

"Like what?" Jonathan asked a little puzzled

Agent Johnson sighed, "Look I know you want to find your son, but only one of us can go into those labs, we can't risk both of us getting caught" he replied firmly, "I don't need you to storm the place trying some heroics...are we clear?"

Jonathan remained silent for a few moments, "Ok, I'll do whatever you say" he replied reluctantly

"I'm not going to give you any false hopes here, if your son is here...this will probably be our first and last chance to get him" Agent Johnson continued, "he'll probably be in pretty bad shape so be ready for anything...but I will do everything I can to get him out of there", there was an uneasy silence between the two as Agent Johnson continued to drive as fast as he could along the road to Metropolis he looked quickly round a Jonathan, "How...How did you manage to keep your son a secret?" he asked reluctantly

"What?" Jonathan replied a little surprised

Agent Johnson sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can't understand why you would keep your son hidden away from the world..." Agent Johnson stopped seeing that he was making Jonathan uncomfortable, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No it's alright" Jonathan replied sadly, as he looked away from Agent Johnson, looking out his window at passing houses, probably filled with normal families, "You know all I ever wanted, was for Clark to be normal...to be able to do everything that other kids his age do", Jonathan sighed and his head sank, "but I've kept him sheltered, never let anybody get close because we can't take the chance of someone exposing him"

"You've probably done the right thing" Agent Johnson said reassuringly

"When you have a child who is capable of amazing things...you can't imagine how hard it is to cope with that" Jonathan continued, "I question myself everyday if I made the right decision, stopping him from living like other kids...doing what they do, but I could never bear the thought of someone taking him if he made a mistake and exposed himself", Jonathan paused, "but every time I see him use his gifts to help people's lives...I know I've made the right choice, what about you, do you have a family?"

Agent Johnson remained silent, his eye's suddenly losing their hard edge, "I...I did, a wife and two kids" Agent Johnson replied quietly, as he looked emptily into the distance

As Jonathan looked at him he knew that something terrible had happened to them and he knew not to press him any further, but remained silent, respecting Agent Johnson's privacy. Agent Johnson began to slow, "We're here" Agent Johnson said as he pulled up at a security check point, "There's a badge and gun in that glove compartment, give me them out"

Jonathan handed them to him, as a security guard rapped the window. Agent Johnson lowered the window as the security guard shone his flashlight in Agent Johnson's face, "Can I help you?" the guard asked

Agent Johnson showed his badge to the security guard, "I'm here on Mr Luthor's orders" Agent Johnson replied firmly

The guard looked at the badge and then back to Agent Johnson, "Well Mr Luthor is here tonight...I'll just check in with him because I have nothing on my list" the guard replied

Agent Johnson's heart began to pound, knowing that he couldn't let the guard check in, "You're going to do what?" Agent Johnson continued angrily, "If you want to keep your job I suggest you open those gates and let us through, Mr Luthor does not look kindly upon distractions from his business!"

The guard turned pale with fear, "I'm...I'm sorry sir" and he signalled to his partner to open the gate, "I apologise for the inconvenience"

Agent Johnson rolled up his window again and drove into the parking complex of the labs. He stopped his car and opened his door, "Listen I don't want you following me in here...if I find your son you'll soon know about it" Agent Johnson said as he got out of the car

"Good luck" Jonathan replied

Agent Johnson smiled and he shut the door and ran across the parking bay, and opened a door and ran into the labs. Jonathan closed his eyes and put his face into his hands and prayed that Agent Johnson would find Clark and get him out of there.

A light flickered above the limp body of Clark, lying on lifeless on the ground the sign of life was the sound of Clark struggling to breath. His midriff was heavily bandaged where they had cut him open, and blood was beginning to seep through, Clark lived because he clung to only one hope...of seeing his family again.

Lex looked in at Clark from his cell door his eyes full of contempt and hatred, he had been totally consumed and there was no good or sign of the person that Clark had befriended those years ago. The cell door opened and Lex walked in barely making a sound in his thousand dollar shoes, he stopped and looked down on Clark's body silently, almost as if he had no more that he could possibly say. He put his foot onto Clark's shoulder and pushed Clark onto his back so he could survey the damage he caused, he bent down and pushed Clark's midriff

Clark yelled in pain and his eyes shot open with a painful shock, and Lex's face came into focus

Lex grabbed either side of Clark's face forcefully, "You just won't die will you!" Lex said venomously, "you just keep clinging on to your pathetic life, trying to deny the inevitable fate that faces you" Lex got to his feet and straightened his suit and began circling Clark slowly, "Tell me Clark why do you still cling to this life, you're alone...no one will care when you're gone"

Clark's eye's rolled in his head as he tried to summon the strength to speak, "You...You're wrong" Clark replied weakly, "I...I have my family"

Lex began laughing sarcastically, "You're family?" he joked as he began to look around the room teasingly, "I don't see your family here...Face it Clark you're alone, no one knows where you are...or where to even start looking"

A tear ran from Clark's eye dropping onto the ground, "They'll never give up on me" Clark replied

Lex smiled psychotically, "So sad" Lex continued darkly, as he put his mouth to Clark's ear, "Just let go of all this pain Clark, there's nothing left for you anymore...just drift into the darkness that surrounds you...give up", Lex jabbed his hand into Clark's wounds as Clark yelled in pain, "Is this what you want to cling to...to suffer, just die Clark"

"No" Clark croaked

Lex got back his feet with a look of disgust on his face, "Well your family won't have to worry for too much longer" Lex replied, as he took a gun out of his jacket, "because I'm not going to leave this room until I am sure absolutely sure that you are dead", Lex aimed the gun at Clark, "Goodbye Clark!". A sick smile came over Lex as his finger moved towards the trigger, this was it the final act to free him from his own torment

Lex was suddenly thumped from behind him and he fell to the ground, his gun sliding to the other side of the room. Agent Johnson looked down at the battered body of Clark and looked back at Lex, "You're sick Luthor" Agent Johnson said vilely standing above Lex

Lex got back to his feet holding the back of his head, "What are you doing here!...You're ruining everything" Lex yelled furiously as he made a lunge at Agent Johnson, Agent Johnson quickly struck Lex firmly on the head with the butt of his gun sending Lex crashing to the ground unconscious, Agent Johnson got down to Clark and threw Clark's arm around his shoulder and lifted him to his feet, "C'mon kid we're getting you out of here"

"You're that FBI agent" Clark said weakly, "Why are you helping me?"

Agent Johnson sighed as he struggled to drag Clark through the corridors of the labs, "Because your father is a good man, and I know what it's like to lose a family...and your father doesn't deserve to lose his" Agent Johnson replied, "Now I need your help kid, I need you to start moving those legs because we've got to get out of here before we're found!", Clark began to move his legs weakly as they moved through the labs towards the car park, Agent Johnson kicked in a door to the warehouse and dragged Clark in, "We're nearly home and dry...we've just got to..."

An explosion sounded behind them and Agent Johnson stopped still, he looked down and saw blood slowly trickling from his chest before he fell forward along with Clark. Lex appeared over them bleeding from his forehead where Agent Johnson had hit him, "Did you really think I would let you take him away from me" Lex shouted full of rage, "Did you think I would let him go after everything that he has done to me!"

"You're crazy Lex" Agent Johnson struggled to reply, his breathing getting heavier, "Look at you...you've lost all control of yourself"

Lex smiled at Agent Johnson's comments with a crazed look in his eyes, "Maybe Agent Johnson, but you will live long enough to witness what I intended to set out to do tonight" Lex replied as he turned towards Clark, "I've always had a feeling that you would be a constant thorn in my side...but not anymore because this ends now"

Clark began crawling weakly away from Lex, "There's no use Clark...there's no where you can go...I told that this only ever going to end one way" Lex paused with a sick sense of satisfaction, "with you dead!"

A shot was fired and Lex fell to the ground holding his shoulder, he looked around to see Agent Johnson leaning against a wall with his gun outstretched, and one hand holding his chest. His breathing was getting slower and heavier and he could barely keep his eyes open any longer, "Get out of here kid!" he said firmly, "your dad is just through that door...he'll get you out of here!"

Clark looked up at the door and back at Agent Johnson, "What about you?" Clark asked weakly

"Don't worry about me!" Agent Johnson shouted in pain as he deteriorated rapidly, "Now get out of here!"

Clark began crawling painfully towards the door, he pulled himself up and collapsed through the door and falling hard onto the ground, Jonathan saw his son and got out of the car and ran towards his son, "Clark!" Jonathan shouted with worry as he helped his son onto his feet and carried him towards the car, Jonathan lay Clark in the back seat and looked at the painful sight of his battered son, "My God what have they done to you son!"

Lex got to his feet and began yelling, "Clark!"

Jonathan got into the car and started the engine, "Clark where's Agent Johnson?" Jonathan asked firmly, but his son was in a daze, "Clark...did you hear me?...Where is Agent Johnson"

"He...he got shot" Clark replied weakly, "I...I knew would come get me...I knew"

Jonathan put his head on the steering wheel unsure of what to do, Lex came crashing through the warehouse door into the parking bay, "Clark!" Lex yelled in a fit of rage, as he saw the car and began firing at it. Jonathan reversed away from Lex and accelerated out of the parking bay crashing through the security gates and sped away from the labs as fast as the car could go

Jonathan looked back at his son his wounds still bleeding, why weren't they healing?, "Don't worry son, we're going home...you don't have to worry any more" Jonathan said afraid that these may be his last moments with his son

Lex stood alone and silent in the parking bay, his thousand dollar shirt drenched in his own blood. He looked at the gun in his hand, "No!" he yelled as he flung the gun at a parked car smashing the windscreen. He turned and walked back into the warehouse and walked over to agent Johnson who was slumped in a corner, blood now coming from his mouth, "You stupid fool...you should have stayed away, and now look at you!"

Agent Johnson smiled, "One day you're going to make a mistake and will end up like your father" Agent Johnson spluttered, as he let out his final breath

Lex got down to Agent Johnson and smiled sickly, "Well you'll be waiting in hell for a long time before you see me" Lex replied viciously pushing Agent Johnson onto the ground, as orderlies and security came running into the warehouse. Lex looked at them with distain, "Where the hell were you all?" Lex yelled as he scanned along them all, he looked back at the body of Agent Johnson, "Clean that mess up" he ordered as he walked out of the warehouse

**Chapter 21: Shadows**

Jonathan skidded to a stop at the house, as Martha ran out of the house followed by Pete and Chloe, "Jonathan did you find him?" Martha yelled with worry, as she ran down to the car

Jonathan got out and opened the back door of the car, "He's in real bad shape Martha" Jonathan replied looking extremely tired, as he lifted Clark out of the back of the car with the help of Pete, "Lets move him onto the porch"

Martha looked around a little confused, "Where's Agent Johnson?" she asked

Jonathan sighed as he lay Clark down on the porch, "He...he didn't make it" Jonathan replied remorsefully, as Jonathan looked at the blood soaked bandages around his sons midriff, "Martha get me a pair of scissors"

Martha ran into the house and came out a few seconds later with the scissors, as Pete and Chloe looked on unsure of what to do or say, Martha began to cut away the bandages, as Jonathan carefully removed them. Jonathan finally removed them to reveal a large wound left by Dr Ling's incision, Martha put her shaking hands to her face in shock, "What's wrong with him Jonathan?" Martha asked, her eyes slowly filling with tears, "Why isn't he healing?"

Jonathan looked as if his soul had been crushed as stared at the fragile state of his son, "I don't know Martha...I don't know" Jonathan replied with a strange emptiness

Martha lifted her son's head and stroked the side of his face gently, "Clark...Clark" Martha said gently

Clark opened his eye's weakly, his vision blurry but gradually focussing on his mother's face, "Mom...you're here" Clark replied dazedly

Martha smiled as her tears dropped onto her son, "You're home Clark" Martha said joyfully, "Your father his here and Pete and Chloe....but we need you to do something Clark", Clark began to drift into unconsciousness again, "Clark stay awake...stay with us" Martha said desperately, "We need you to concentrate...you have to heal yourself"

Jonathan held his son's, "Listen to your mother Clark" Jonathan said, "We need you to stay with us...you have to be strong just son...now please concentrate"

Clark looked up at his parents and smiled, "It's ok" he replied weakly, as tears began run slowly from eyes "I'm home now...I'm with the people I love" Clark continued as his breathing got heavier and slower, "I can let go now"

"Don't talk like that Clark" Martha said firmly through her tears, "We love you Clark...please just fight this"

Clark looked at his mom through his teary eyes smiling, "I love you too, more than I could ever say" Clark replied as he closed his eyes, "but I can't fight anymore...all I had to cling to in that place was you and dad, I knew that you two would find me...bring me home" Clark groaned in pain as the darkness that he had fought off for so long began to surround him, "I just want to...want to say I...lov..." Clarks eyes closed shut and his head rolled slowly to the side as his final breath left his body

"Clark!...Clark!" Jonathan repeatedly said as he tried to shake Clark back into life, "No, not you...You've got to fight son...fight it" Jonathan lifted Clark's body and put his arms around Clark, "I should be lying there...I should have kept you safe"

Martha sat down beside Jonathan and kissed Clark's forehead, "Goodbye" she whispered, "I hope you knew how much you meant to us...you were always the one thing special in our lives"

Jonathan put his arm around Martha and kissed her, "He knew Martha, if there's one thing I'm sure of is that he knew how much we loved him" Jonathan looked up at Pete and Chloe who stood looking at Clark's body in a cold shock unable to accept the fact that their friend could be dead, "You two promise me that whenever you can help somebody you try to...because that's what Clark would have done"

Chloe turned to Pete and put her arms around him, Pete hugged Chloe, they could not express how they felt...but found some comfort as they stood together both in mourning of their friend

There was a strange stillness about the Kent farm, no one able to accept the fact Clark was gone. Jonathan lay Clark's body down, he and Martha both looked broken and shattered inside...both would have given the lives in a second for Clark, but they never got to do that. The sun began to rise on the horizon, Jonathan put his arm around Martha and held her close as the coldness of the night began to leave and the warmth of the morning began to rise, they watched as the light from the sun tumbled over the hills towards the farm house, "He'll never be gone as long as we always remember him" Jonathan whispered into his Martha's ear and kissed her cheek gently, they both got up and walked over to Clark's body and looked at their son quietly as the morning sun shone on them

"Kal-El get up"

......

"It is time to fulfil your true destiny"

Clark's eye's shot open as he sat up taking in deep sharp breaths of air

"Clark!" Martha screamed with delight and disbelief as she saw Clark sit up

Clark looked at his midriff as his wounds began to heal rapidly, "Mom...dad" Clark replied with a smile

Jonathan ran over to his, "How?" Jonathan asked in disbelief, "I mean you were...", Jonathan could finish his sentence, he was so overcome with joy all he could was throw his arms around his son and hug him, "I thought we'd lost you"

Clark looked at his parents and smiled, he closed his eyes and held them for a while, "I....I have to tell you something" Clark said hesitantly

Martha looked up at Clark, "What is it?" she asked a little worried

Clark looked at them with sad eyes, "I...I have to go" Clark replied

"What do you mean you have to go?" Jonathan asked

Clark hung his head and sighed, "While I was dead, I heard Jor-El's voice" Clark replied, "He said it was time to fulfil my true destiny"

"Your destiny!" Martha said a little angrily, "All we know is that he wants you to rule the world"

Clark turned away frustrated, "There's something different this time" Clark replied as he looked out into the distance, "I don't know how to explain this, but there is something out there...waiting for, somewhere I have to go"

"No Clark...you belong here with us" Martha argued, "Your family is here...your friends...I've only got you back, I don't want to lose you again"

Clark looked at his dad, Jonathan looked back and could see that there was something different about his son...he looked older, more serious, Jonathan sighed and turned to Martha, "Martha we have to let him go" Jonathan said reluctantly

"No Jonathan....No" Martha replied, refusing to let her son go

"Martha we talked about this" Jonathan continued, "We agreed when the time was right we would let him go...this is that time"

Martha looked up at her son, with teary eyes and walked into the house. Jonathan turned to Clark, "So do you where you have to go?" he asked

Clark looked around before stretching out his arm and pointing off into the distance, "That way" Clark replied, "I don't know why....it's just a feeling"

Jonathan took out his compass and looked for what direction Clark would be heading, "So you're heading north" Jonathan said, "Just promise me Clark, that if you don't find what you're looking for that you'll come home"

Clark smiled as Jonathan put his arm around him, "I promise dad" Clark replied

An elevator door opened and a bloody Lex stumbled out into his penthouse apartment in Metropolis, he stopped and looked around in the darkness at all the material goods that filled his apartment...what good were they, he was failure he failed his father. Lex lashed out angrily, destroying everything around him, in his self destroying rage, he finally fell to his knees, surrounded by broken antiques and expensive furniture and let out a rage filled yell. He breathed heavily as he looked around for someway to relieve himself of the guilt and disappointment he felt in himself. He looked up and saw his bar, he got to his feet and walked through the path of destruction he had created to his bar and lifted a remote and clicked a button which turned on a fire, he poured himself a drink and sat down, he pressed the glass to his head and lifted a picture of his father. Lex stared into it and all he saw back was that look of disappointment that had dogged him all those years, "I'm sorry father" Lex said his eye's fixed on the picture, "I don't know what to do anymore...I've failed you"

"Lex, Lex, Lex" a voice rang out from the shadows of the apartment, "You haven't failed"

Lex got up and looked around, "Who is that?" Lex demanded

A laugh came from the shadows, "From my point of view we've won a very important battle" the voice replied

Lex looked around deliriously, "Come out" Lex shouted angrily, "Show yourself"

The man stepped out of the shadows, and Lex's eyes opened wide with shock, "No...." Lex whispered in disbelief

"Hello son" Lionel replied, with a wide grin on his face

Clark stepped out of the house his backpack filled with clothes, he took in a deep breath as the realisation of what he was about to do dawned on him. He turned back to his parents, "I just want you to know that whatever happens to me out there...that I love you" Clark said

Martha walked over to Clark teary eyed and hugged him, "Just remember that you always have a home here" Martha replied sadly, as she began to cry, "Always remember that we love you...and be careful Clark"

Clark looked up to Jonathan, "I suppose there's no way that I can talk you out of this" Jonathan asked smiling

"You could try" Clark replied smiling

"I think we both know that would be a waste of time" Jonathan replied, as he gave his son one last hug, "I don't know what's waiting out there for you son...but I trust you to make the right choices while you're gone, and never be afraid of you are...you hear me, never be afraid"

"I won't be" Clark said strongly, trying to hold back his tears as he turned to his two friends, "I'll miss you guys"

Pete smiled, "Just make sure you keep yourself safe" Pete said as he shook Clark's hand, "I hope you find what you're looking for"

Chloe looked at Clark through teary eye's, "I'm not very good at goodbyes" Chloe began, "but there's just one thing that you need to know before you go..."

Chloe paused, "What is it Chloe?" Clark asked, looking at her slightly confused

Chloe smiled, "You really are from another planet Clark" Chloe replied as she grabbed Clark and kissed him, "That's what I want you to know"

Clark looked a little shocked and embarrassed as he stood up straight again, "I don't know what to say" Clark replied clumsily

"You don't have to say anything Clark" Chloe replied

Clark walked down steps of the house and looked back at his family and friends, "I don't know how long I'll be gone...but I promise that I will see you all again someday" Clark said, as he turned as walked off to the end of the farm, he turned back again and waved to his family and in a flash he was gone

Martha turned to Jonathan, "He's gone...he's really gone" Martha said crying, as Jonathan wrapped his arms around her

"Don't worry dear" Jonathan replied reassuringly, "If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that we will see our son again"

The End


End file.
